Naruto The Real Uzumaki Clan
by fajar jabrik
Summary: Naruto bukan seorang Jinchuriki dan bukan anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina? Lalu bagaimana jadinya jika ternyata Naruto benar-benar asli dari klan Uzumaki dan merupakan anak dari Uzumaki Karin dan Uzumaki Nagato/Pain yang mendapat julukan 'Sanninme no Rikudo' atau Rikudou Sennin Ketiga? Dan Apa jadinya jika Naruto mendapat warisan Rinnegan dari sang ayah? CHAP 8 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ini merupakan fic pertama saya, karna bosan jadi reader melulu dan gak tahan menyimpan imajinasi akhirnya terciptalah fic abal ini. Saya mohon maaf apabila ada kemiripan dengan fic lain, dan apabila ada keganjilan pada fic ini mengingat saya hanya seorang author baru yang gak bakat bikin cerita. Akhir kata, Selamat Membaca!

* * *

**Naruto The Real Uzumaki Clan**

**By fajar jabrik**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **Semi Canon, Typo Bertebaran, AU, OOC, Crack Pair , Strong n Smart Naruto

* * *

**Summary:**

Naruto bukan seorang Jinchuriki dan bukan anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina? Lalu bagaimana jadinya jika ternyata Naruto benar-benar asli dari klan Uzumaki dan merupakan anak dari Uzumaki Karin dan Uzumaki Nagato/Pain yang mendapat julukan 'Sanninme no Rikudo' atau Rikudou Sennin Ketiga? Dan Apa jadinya jika Naruto mendapat warisan Rinnegan dari sang ayah?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue: Penyerangan Uzushiogakure**

Dari kejauhan tampak banyak rumah hancur dan kobaran api yang siap melahap semua bangunan di desa pusaran air ini. Ya, ini adalah desa Uzushiogakure dan merupakan desa asli dari klan Uzumaki yang saat ini tengah terjadi penyerangan atau lebih tepatnya penghancuran desa oleh desa lain yang takut akan kemampuan spesial klan ini dalam melakukan jurus penyegelan atau Fuin Jutsu.

"Karin... cepat lari dan bawa Naruto pergi dari sini!" Teriak Nagato sembari bertarung melawan ratusan ninja dari Kumo, Kiri dan Iwa yang berkomplot untuk menghancurkan Uzushiogakure. "Ta-tapi... Nagato... Kenapa kita tidak pergi bersama?" ucap karin diringi tangis sambil menggendong Naruto yang juga menangis karna mungkin memahami perasaan ibunya.

'Sial! Kalau sebanyak ini aku tak mungkin bisa menjaga desa serta menyelamatkan Karin dan Naruto' pikir Nagato saat melihat musuh yang terus berdatangan dan melihat banyaknya ninja Uzu yang tewas. "Aku tak bisa karin, aku adalah seorang Uzukage. Tugasku adalah melindungi desa ini dan kalian" Ucap Nagato mantap.

**Ugh!** rintih Nagato saat tiba-tiba melompat ke arah karin dan menahan 5 buah shuriken yang langsung tertancap di punggunnya karna melindungi Karin dan Naruto dari serangan ninja Kumo. "Nagato..! Teriak karin saat melihat Nagato yang terluka.

"**Shinra Tensei**" Ucap Nagato, dan puluhan ninja Kumo tersebut langsung terpental jauh dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Hiks.. hiks... Kenapa kau melindungiku? hiks.. Kau terluka karna aku.. hiks." Ucap Karin sambil menangis. "Sssttt..." Ucap Nagato menenangkan tangisan istrinya kemudian mencium kening istrinya. "Aku melakukan ini karena aku menyayangi kalian, kalian adalah hartaku paling berharga" Ucap Nagato diikuti dengan senyum hangatnya.

Kemudian Nagato membuat segel tangan dan langsung diarahkan ke perut Naruto,

"**Fuin Jutsu: Tensou Seisho Kioku"** tak lama kemudian muncul rangkaian huruf kanji yang berputar dan membentuk pola riak air dengan 3 tomoe di tengahnya (mirip kayak Shisou Fuin di perut Naruto canon, tapi plus 3 tomoe). "A-Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto? Nagato!" Teriak karin saat melihat segel yang dibuat Nagato pada perut Naruto.

Karna melihat ekspresi Karin yang bingung dan kaget, kemudian Nagato menjelaskan tentang fungsi dari Fuin Jutsu yang ada pada perut Naruto, bahwa segel tersebut tidak berbahaya bagi Naruto dan akan terbuka dengan sendirinya jika Naruto siap atau dalam keadaan yang mendesak. Nagato juga memberikan gulungan jutsu kepada Karin untuk diberikan kepada Naruto nantinya.

Saat merasakan banyaknya musuh yang datang dengan 3 chakra musuh yang sangat kuat kemudian nagato menggigit ibu jarinya agar mengeluarkan sedikit darah lalu membentuk segel tangan "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**"

**Poof!** Munculah 2 ekor elang raksasa dari kepulan asap.

"Saya siap melayani anda Nagato-sama" Ucap Elang berbulu Orange dengan cakar perak di tiap kukunya

"Tolong bawa Karin dan Naruto pergi ke Konoha Takayoshi" perintah Nagato pada Takayoshi.

"Hai' Nagato-sama" Ucap Elang berbulu merah tersebut

"Woi..! apa yang kau lakukan disini Takahesi? Tanya Elang berbulu orange kepada Elang lebih kecil disebelahnya yang berbulu coklat. "Aku bosan Tou-san, di gunung Senshoubokuzan sedang hujan, aku gak mau kena pilek." Jawab Takahesi dengan malas. 'Pletak!' "Dasar bocah bodoh!" Ucap Takayoshi sambil menjitak kepala anaknya. "Awww! Sakit Tou-san! Teriak Takahesi sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol. Nagato hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah duo Taka di depannya itu.

Setelah tingkah konyol itu selesai, Nagato menyuruh Karin yang masih menggendong Naruto agar naik ke punggung Takayoshi untuk segera mengungsi ke Konoha sebelum musuh datang. "Tetaplah hidup Nagato. Aku dan Naruto akan menunggu kedatanganmu di Konoha" Pesan Karin ke Nagato yang ada di punggung Takayoshi. "Aku janji Karin-chan" kata Nagato.

"Kami berangkat Nagato-sama" ucap Takayoshi

"Hati-hati kalian semua" kata Nagato dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

Kedua elang itu langsung terbang ke arah desa Konoha. Namun belum terlalu jauh terbang, tiba-tiba terlihat cahaya berwarna putih melesat menuju kearah Takayoshi dan langsung menembus perut Takayoshi dan juga dada Karin. Seketika itu Naruto langsung terjatuh dari gendongan Karin. Namun untung saja Takahesi dengan sigap menangkap Naruto.

"Karin..!/Tou-san..!" Teriak Nagato dan Takahesi bersamaan.

Takayoshi dan Karin kemudian terjatuh dengan bersimbah darah.

"Fufufu... Jintonku memang tak pernah meleset" Ucap Muu aka Nidaime Tsuchikage.

"Jangan senang dulu Tsuchikage, musuh terberat kita adalah Yondaime Uzukage" ucap Sandaime Raikage.

"Ya, kita harus melawannya bersama agar bisa menang" kata Nidaime Mizukage mengahiri pembicaraan itu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Nagato langsung berlari ke arah tempat Karin dan Takayoshi terjatuh. Dan dengan mata tebelalak ia melihat karin yang terluka sangat parah. Disamping tubuh karin juga tergeletak tubuh Elang berbulu merah yang terluka tak kalah parahnya.

Dengan hati-hati Nagato mengangkat Karin dan menyandarkan kepala karin ke pangkuannya. **'Kough.!'** Keluar darah dari mulut Karin. "Na-gato, A-ku tak bi-sa berta-han le-bih lam-a la-gi" ucap karin terbata dengan batuk darah."Bertahanlah Karin" Nagato menangis saat melihat keadaan istrinya seperti itu. "Tolong ja-ga Na-ru-to **'kough!'**. Se-la-mat ting-gal Na-ga-to, Aishi-teru. Karin-pun akhirnya tewas dalam pelukan Nagato. "Aishiteru yo Karin" ucap Nagato kepadaa sang istri tercinta.

Disisi lain**, **Takahesi juga meratapi jasad ayahnya yang juga tewas. Namun ia ingat akan pesan ayahnya untuk melanjutkan tugas ayahnya yang belum selesai, yaitu membawa naruto ke Konoha untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Nfufufu.. sepertinya ada yang sedang berduka cita" ucap Nidaime Mizukage diikuti tawa kedua Kage lainnya saat melihat Nagato yang meratapi kematian istrinya.

"**Shinra Tensei**" Teriak Nagato, dan ketiga kage tersebut langsung terpental beberapa puluh meter, namun mereka tetap dapat mendarat dengan sempurna.

"Takahesi! Segera pergi ke Konoha. Aku akan menahan mereka" Kata Nagato kepada Takahesi dan siap memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung melawan ketiga kage sekaligus.

"Ha'i" jawab Takahesi dan langsung terbang melesat meninggalkan Uzushiogakure.

'Semoga kau kuat dan menjadi anak yang baik, Naruto... Maafkan Tou-san dan Kaa-san mu karna tak bisa mendampingi dan menjagamu' ucap Nagato dalam hati setelah melihat kepergian Takahesi.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Muu telah melakukan segel tangan, **"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu"** dan terciptalah cahaya berbentuk kerucut yang dengan sangat cepat mengarah ke Nagato. Namun saat hampir mengenai Nagato dengan cepat pula ia menggunakan salah satu kemampuan dari Rinnegan (Gakido) yaitu **"Fujutsu Kyuin".** Perlahan serangan dari Muu dapat diserap oleh telapak tangan Nagato.

Setelah itu Nagato melakukan segel tangan saat melihat tubuh Raikage yang terlapisi elemen petir mengarah kepadanya dengan kecepatan tinggi **"Doton: Doryuuheki"**, namun dinding tanah yang dibuat Nagato langsung hancur saat Raikage menabraknya. Akan tetapi dinding itu hanya sebagai pengalihan saat sebelumnya di telapak tangan Nagato telah tercipta sebuah bola chakra padat berwarna hitam dengan lingkaran transparan di luarnya.

"**Dai Rasenringu"**

**BLAR!**

Tercipta ledakan yang sangat besar setelah chakra padat itu dengan telak mengenai perut Raikage dan membuatnya terseret sebelum ahirnya bola chakra itu meledak dan menciptakan kawah yang besar dan dalam. Akan tetapi setelah debu akibat ledakan itu hilang, Raikage masih dapat berdiri dan hanya mengalami beberapa luka di perutnya meskipun pakaian di perutnya telah hancur

'Cih, tubuhnya sangat kuat. Bahkan seranganku hanya mengakibatkan luka kecil' pikir Nagato saat melihat Raikage bangkit kembali dengan luka kecil.

"**Kuchchiyose no Jutsu"**

**Poof! **Munculah seekor kerang kuchiyose milik Mizukage dan mulai mengeluarkan kabut yang merupakan genjutsu.

'Heh, ternyata genjutsu. Mungkin dengan meledakan kerang itu kabut ini akan hilang. Namun aku harus mencari yang asli, karna kerang itu saat ini lebih dari satu dan mungkin itu hanya bayangan. Ia juga selalu berpindah-pindah tempat' pikir Nagato yang kemudian membuat segel tangan

"**Doton: Daichi suna"**

Tanah yang ada disekitar Nagato sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi berpasir dan semakin meluas hingga Nagato akhirnya melihat ada sebuah tempat yang tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit amblas namun tak ada benda diatasnya.

'Hm, ternyata kerang itu ada disana' pikir Nagato sambil melihat tanah yang sedikit amblas. Kemudian di lengannya kanannya telah muncul lengan mekanik (Shurado) yang kemudian membentuk sebuah meriam dan menembakan laser ke arah kerang itu.

**BLAR!**

Kabut itu mulai menghilang setelah kerang milik Mizukage meledak akibat serangan laser dari lengan mekanik Nagato.

'Sungguh tak bisa kupercaya, dia dapat menemukan dan menghancurkan genjutsuku dengan mudah? Mungkin aku harus mengeluarkan kartu AS ku' pikir Mizukage setelah melihat kerangnya hancur

"**Joki Boy no Jutsu"**

**POOF!** Munculah bunshin minyak yang mirip dengan Mizukage, namun bentuknya lebih kecil dan gemuk.

Dengan cepat Joki Boy melesat ke arah Nagato dan mengayunkan sebuah belati dari tangan kanannya, namun Nagato dapat menghindarinya. Nagato juga tak mau kalah, ia mencoba menyerang Joki Boy dengan kunainya, namun serangannya dapat ditahan dengan belati di kedua tangan Joki Boy. Kemudian Nagato bersiap melakukan serangan kembali

"**Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu"**

Gelombang angin berbentuk pisau angin mengarah ke Joki Boy, namun lagi-lagi Joki Boy dapat menghindari serangan Nagato dengan memanfaatkan kecepatannya bergerak.

"**Doton: Dochuu Senkou"**

Sebuah kubah tanah ciptaan Muu langsung mengurung Nagato didalamnya. Akan tetapi sebelum Nagato keluar dari kubah itu, tiga jari Raikage telah menghancurkan kubah itu menembus perut Nagato

"**Kough!"**

Belum sempat Nagato melakukan apapun, ia sudah terpental setelah mendapat tendangan bertubi-tubi dari Joki Boy. Hingga akhirnya tubuh Joki Boy membesar kemudian meledak dan menyisakan Nagato yang tergeletak dengan luka parah

" Kough..! Hos.. hos.. hos..!" Nagato mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya dan nafasnya juga mulai tak beraturan "Lukaku sangat parah dan chakra-ku juga tinggal sedikit" pikir Nagato dengan nafas yang mulai tersengal-sengal.

"HAHAHAHA... Apa kau kelelahan Yondaime Uzukage? Ucap salah satu Kage sambil tertawa.

'Aku akan melakukan jutsu itu meskipun akan kehabisan chakra' pikir Nagato sembari menyatukan kedua tangannya

"**Chibaku Tensei**"

Munculah sebuah bola hitam dari tangan Nagato yang kemudian ia arahkan ke atas, dan pada saat itu juga bola hitam tersebut mengeluarkan gravitasi yang sangat kuat dan menarik semua benda yang ada disekitarnya, termasuk para kage dan shinobi dari desa tersebut yang tidak siap untuk pergi menghindar.

"A-apa yang terjadi" ucap salah satu kage yang mulai tertarik menuju pusat gravitasi pada bola hitam itu.

"Sial! Aku tak bisa menghindar" pikir Nidaime Tshuchikage.

"UAAAA!" Teriak ketiga kage tersebut yang terperangkap dalam bulatan bola yang sangat besar yang bahkan besarnya melebihi luasnya desa Uzu dan menyerupai bulan.

Dan selanjutnya,

**BLAARRR!** Gumpalan bola tanah tersebut langsung meledak berkeping-keping beserta ketiga kage dan shinobi musuh yang terperangkap didalamnya. Setelah itu Nagato terjatuh dan pandangannya mengabur. Samar-samar ia melihat bayangan Karin didepannya. "Karin-chan, akhirnya kita bersama lagi" ucap Nagato dengan mata pola riak airnya yang mulai menutup dan detak jantungnya yang berhenti.

.

.

**Tap.. Tap.. Tap..** terlihat 3 orang tengah melompat diantara pepohonan di hutan perbatasan desa Uzushiogakure, dua orang pria dan seorang wanita. 'Semoga masih sempat' Pikir wanita berambut pirang twin tails. 'Bertahanlah Nagato' batin pria berbadan besar dengan rambut berwarna putih panjang.

Namun saat mereka telah sampai di desa Uzushiogakure tersebut, mereka tercengang karna melihat keadaan desa tersebut yang telah hancur dan tidak ada satupun bangunan yang tersisa. Mereka bertiga juga melihat banyak sekali shinobi yang tewas, baik shinobi dari Uzu maupun desa lain dengan tubuh penuh luka dan darah maupun potangan tubuh yang tercecer.

"Ki-kita terlambat" Ucap wanita itu kepada kedua rekannya.

"Ya, kita memang terlambat" balas pria berambut hitam panjang dengan mata seperti ular.

Pria bermbut putih panjang atau yang mempunyai julukan Gama Sennin aka Jiraiya langsung berlari kearah puing-puing bangunan untuk mencari korban selamat. Kemudian dari sudut matanya ia menemukan dua orang yang ia kenal tergeletak diantara puing bangunan yang dulunya adalah gedung Uzukage.

"Nagato!" teriak yang langsung berlari ke arah tubuh yang tergeletak itu.

Mata Jiraiya juga terbelalak saat melihat istri dari muridnya juga tergeletak tak jau dari tubuh Nagato.

"Maafkan aku Nagato, karna aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Aku memang tak berguna." Ucap Jiraiya dengan menahan air matanya saat melihat muridnya tewas.

Jiraiya menengok saat ia merasa ada tangan yang menepuk pundaknya, dia adalah wanita berambut pirang dengan rambut twin tails yang berusaha menenagkan sahabatnya itu.

"Terima Kasih Tsunade" ucap Jiraiya lalu berdiri.

"Sudahlah Jiraiya, aku tau perasaanmu yang kehilangan salah satu muridmu yang telah kau anggap sebagai anak. Tugas kita saat ini adalah menguburkan mereka dengan layak" ucap Tsunade.

"Ya... Kau benar" balas Jiraiya

.

.

.

**Time Skip A Years Later**

Seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 7 tahun tengah duduk di tempat tidurnya dan memandang keluar jendela setelah terbangun dari tidurnya. Anak itu memiliki ciri-ciri rambut berwarna merah berdiri acak-acakan dengan kulit putih dan memiliki mata berwarna nila agak keungu-unguan atau lembayung. Ya, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

**Naruto POV**

Huh, inilah aku. Seorang anak kecil yang sedang kelaparan karna belum sarapan dan telah kehabisan persediaan ramen instan. Yah, sebenarnya hidup di panti asuhan lebih mudah karna setiap hari makananku sudah terjamin. Akan tetapi aku lebih memilih untuk hidup mandiri dan telah meninggalkan panti asuhan sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku telah tinggal di sebuah apartemen mungil yang kubiayai dengan bekerja paruh waktu.

Setiap hari aku hanya sendirian, karna tak ada anak yang mau berteman denganku dengan alasan mereka tak mau berteman dengan anak miskin dan tak punya orang tua. Terkadang aku merasa iri saat melihat anak lain bersama dengan orang tuanya, karna aku tak tahu siapa kedua orang tuaku. Bahkan namaku ini diambil dari nama yang ada pada kalungku, kupikir mungkin itu nama pemberian mereka.

Dulu aku pernah menanyakan tentang orang tuaku kepada ibu yang mengurusku di panti asuhan. Namun beliau tidak tahu dan hanya mengatakan 'mungkin orang tuamu telah meninggal saat penyerangan kyuubi 7 tahun yang lalu'. Yah, bisa saja sih. Karna pada saat itu, aku ditemukan didekat puing-puing bangunan dan orang yang menemukanku kemudian menyerahkanku ke panti asuhan.

Huh.. memikirkan siapa orang tuaku membuat kepalaku pusing dan ditambah lagi dengan perut yang terasa sakit karna belum terisi sejak semalam. Mungkin sebaiknya aku sarapan ramen di kedai paman Teuchi deh.

**Naruto POV End.**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya setelah meninggalkan apartemen mungilnya dan berjalan santai kearah pusat desa Konoha. Setelah beberapa lama ia berjalan akhirnya sampailah pada sebuah kedai yang bertuliskan 'Ramen Ichiraku Cak Teuchi'. Namun kelihatannya kedai ramen itu belum buka.

"Huh... menyebalkan sekali sih, masak jam segini Kedai Ramen Ichiraku paman Teuchi udah tutup" ucap anak kecil itu sambil melirik jam tangannya yang masih menunjukan pukul 06:30 pagi.

"Padahal kan biasanya jam 08:00 pagi Udah buka" sambil terus mengomel ia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke arah taman yang tak jauh dari kedai ichiraku.

Samar-samar naruto mendengar suara tangisan dari arah ayunan yang tak jauh darinya. Karna penasaran kemudian dia berjalan mendekat. Dan mendapati ada seorang anak perempuan yang menagis sendirian di ayunan itu.

"Kenapa ya tuh anak nangis?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil mendekat dan duduk di ayunan sebelah anak perempuan tersebut.

"Hai.." Sapa Naruto pada Anak itu

Kemudian dengan efek slow motion anak perempuan itu menengok ke arah naruto.

Rambut pirang twin tails sepunggung, mata biru kayak langit, muka imut dengan 3 pasang whisker di pipinya dan kulit putih agak tan "Kawaiiiii" pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Ka-kamu siapa? Hiks.." tanya gadis kecil itu ke Naruto sambil nangis.

"Yosh.. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto tebbayo! Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum

"Kamu ti-tdak takut padaku?" tanya gadis kecil itu dengan ragu.

"Kenapa aku harus takut sama gadis errr... manis sepertimu?" Ucap Naruto dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Eh..?" muka gadis kecil itu juga memerah

"Orang-orang memanggilku monster dan menjauhiku" jawab gadis itu dengan air muka sedih

"Tapi aku tidak menganggapmu seperti itu.." kata naruto dengan mantap.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya gadis kecil itu agak ragu ke Naruto

"Iya... Aku yakin. Maukah kau jadi temanku?" kata Naruto

"Terima Kasih Uzumaki-san, a-aku mau. Kamu adalah teman pertamaku" kata gadis kecil itu dengan senyuman

"Wah,,,..! aku juga senang berteman denganmu. Eh.. tapi aku belum tau namamu" kata Naruto pada gadis kecil itu.

"Namaku adalah..."

**-CUT-**

Yosh... Siapakah gadis kecil itu? Pasti reader-san udah pada bisa nebak kan... dari ciri-ciri yang udah saya beberkan di atas.

Saya tunggu Repiu dari reader-san... saya terima saran, komentar, kritik maupun flame (asal make akun ffn). Coz, semua itu buat koreksi di fic pertama saya ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

Next Chapter...

**Chapter 2: Selamatkan Naruko**

* * *

**A/N Lagi:**

Jangan kaget ya, disini Nagato jadi kage desa Uzushiogakure. Nagato punya mata Rinnegan kayak di canon, tapi dia gak perlu 6 tubuh rikudou/pain karna dia udah bisa mengeluarkan semua jutsu rikudou, persis kayak waktu Nagato di Edo Tensei ama Kabuto. Oh iya, karna Nagato asli dari klan n desa Uzushiogakure, maka saya bikin Nagato jadi bisa bikin Segel/Fuin.

Saya juga minta maap kalo pertarungan Nagato vs 3 kage kagak seru

Dan yang terahir kenapa kok warna mata Naruto kayak gitu? Alesanya :

Mata merah Karin + Ungu Nagato = lembayung/Purple. Yey,,,.. *Emang merah+ungu=lembayung ya?**#Plak..!#**

Sebenernya saya bingung mau buat warna mata Naruto, karna warna mata biru dah dipakai tokoh lain. Dan kenapa kok lembayung? Karna warna mata lembayung emang indah ternyata dan katanya juga bisa menghipnotis dan membuat terpana yang melihatnya. Penasaran? Coba aja cari warna mata aktris holiwut yang namanya dah melegenda "Elizabeth Taylor".

* * *

**Penjelsanan Tentang Jutsu:**

"**Fuin Jutsu: Tensou Seishou Kioku"**

**(**Jurus ini adalah jurus kombinasi yaitu: transfer energi (berbentuk pola riak air) fungsinya untuk mengirimkan kemampuan pemasang segel ke penerima segel saat segel dibuka. Dan transfer ingatan (berbentuk 3 tomoe) fungsinya untuk menyisakan chakra seseorang agar bisa bertemu di mindscape meskipun telah meninggal. Ini adalah jutsu ciptaan saya, maaf kalo aneh.

"**Doton: Daichi Suna"**

(Elemen Tanah: Tanah berpasir, yaitu membuat tanah menjadi berpasir dan lunak"

"**Dai Rasenringu**"

(Jurus memadatkan chakra berbentuk seperti bola sepak berwarna hitam dengan lingkaran berwarna putih transparan. Bentuknya mirip dengan Rasengan, tapi ini merupakan jutsu dari Menma pada anime Naruto: Road To Ninja yang saya adopsi di fic ini)


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto The Real Uzumaki Clan**

**By fajar jabrik**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **Semi Canon, Typo Bertebaran, AU, OOC, Crack Pair , Strong n Smart Naruto

* * *

**Summary:**

Naruto bukan seorang Jinchuriki dan bukan anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina? Lalu bagaimana jadinya jika ternyata Naruto benar-benar asli dari klan Uzumaki dan merupakan anak dari Uzumaki Karin dan Uzumaki Nagato/Pain yang mendapat julukan 'Sanninme no Rikudo' atau Rikudou Sennin Ketiga? Dan Apa jadinya jika Naruto mendapat warisan Rinnegan dari sang ayah?

* * *

**Special Thanks:**

uzugakure no satoy, aftu-kun, .750, Akira no Rinnegan, mfadlilarafat, , ekaaprillian, TobiAkatsukiID, bima uzumaki, huddexxx69, afirstletter, KouraFukiishi, Kurama No Kyuubi141, koyuki hime 900, , Naozumi-kun, AN Narra, dikdik717, Ken D Uzumaki, Uzumaki hyuuga18, , Kirika No Karin, uzumakimahendra4, , Agaliarept the general, , NamikazeKevinnn, Daffakresnanda, , Shizura-Chan, And All Guest

.

**Previous Chapter,**

"Terima Kasih Uzumaki-san, a-aku mau. Kamu adalah teman pertamaku" kata gadis kecil itu dengan senyuman

"Wah,,,..! aku juga senang berteman denganmu. Eh.. tapi aku belum tau namamu" kata Naruto pada gadis kecil itu.

.

**Chapter 2**

**Selamatkan Naruko**

.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruko tebbane" ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum

"Hehe.. salam kenal juga Naru-chan, kau makin terlihat manis saat tersenyum" kata Naruto

Naruko yang mendapat pujian dari Naruto hanya dapat tersipu malu dengan muka merah bak kepiting rebus.

"Boleh-kan kalau aku memanggilmu 'Naru-Chan'?, dan kau boleh memanggilku Naruto!" kata Naruto pada Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"I-iya Naruto-kun" jawab Naruko.

"Yosh..! hari ini kita telah resmi berteman..." ucap Naruto dengan lantang

Mereka berdua kemudian terus mengobrol hingga tak terasa bahwa hari telah beranjak sore. Dan Naruto maupun Naruko pulang kerumah masing-masing.

**Naruko POV,**

Terima kasih Kami-sama, karna hari ini kau telah memberikan aku seorang teman yang telah lama aku impikan pikirku. Huh.. aku tak sabar menanti hari esok agar bisa bertemu lagi dengan Naruto-kun. Kemudian aku membuka kunci pintu dan masuk ke apartemen mungil yang merupakan pemberian dari Sandaime Hokage yang biasa kupanggil Jiji.

Saat berjalan kearah dapur aku melihat jendela yang terbuka. 'Aneh..?' pikirku. Tiba-tiba muncul bayangan hitam dari sudut dapur. 'Si-siapa kalian?'. Ucapku saat melihat beberapa orang berpakaian ninja. Setelah itu aku merasakan kepalaku yang sakit dan perlahan pandanganku menjadi buram dan terjatuh

**Naruko POV End**

Setelah dari taman dan bertemu dengan Naruko, Naruto langsung bergegas pergi ke arah Kedai Ramen Cak Ichiraku yang menjadi tempat favorit Naruto.

"Ramen Jumbo... Aku datang..." teriak Naruto didepan kedai itu dan langsung masuk

"Paman Teuchi aku pesan Miso Ramen ukuran Jumbo" pesan Naruto pada Teuchi

"Wah... Maaf Naruto-kun Miso Ramen-nya udah abis" jawab Ayame anak pemilik kedai itu.

"Huweee... kalau begini aku bisa mati kelaparan Ayame-nee" Naruto nangis sambil guling-guling di comberan.

"Gimana kalau Mie Ayam + Kripik Tempe Aja?" Tawar Teuchi pada Naruto. "Nama makanan apa tuh? Kok aneh banget? Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Oh, ini menu baru yang paman dapat dari saudara yang ada di Indonesia no Kuni lho.."

Beberapa saat kemudian,

'**Sruuup..'** "Wow... ternyata enak paman Teuchi. Pasti makanan ini juga laris di Negara itu..!" kata Naruto saat mangkok ke 4 telah kosong.

Setelah Naruto membayar semua pesanannya ia langsung bergegas pulang ke apartemennya. Setibanya di apartemennya ia melihat pakaian kotor yang berserakan di lantai, dan puluhan sampah sisa wadah dari ramen instan di meja makan. "Huh... seperti biasanya" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kearah tempat tidur mungilnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

**Naruto POV,**

"To-tolong aku Naruto-kun" Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara ini.

"Aku takut.. Hiks..." Suara ini lagi pikirku. Tiba-tiba terbesit ingatanku siang tadi saat bertemu dengan Naruko di taman.

"Naruto-kun... hiks" Aku langsung terbangun dari tidurku dengan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhku.

'Mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata' pikirku. Dan kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?

"Naruko Apa itu kau? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Dan tanpa aku sadari aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat familiar dan ku kenal. Tanpa banyak buang waktu aku langsung mengambil jaket merah-ku dan langsung berlari kearah hutan kematian atau Shi No Mori karna mengikuti instingku.

"Sial! Kenapa harus dari arah sini sih..!" umpatku saat berada di pinggir hutan kematian. Orang-orang bilang bahwa ini adalah hutan yang sangat berbahaya dan banyak hantunya."Hii... Akh! Sial! dari pada mati penasaran mendingan mati dimakan setan!" dan setelah itu aku langsung berlari masuk ke arah hutan kematian.

Perasaan ini terasa makin kuat dan dekat. Aku juga merasakan kebencian dari orang lain. Aku terus berlari membelah gelapnya hutan kematian. Yah,.. cukup gila bagi anak kecil sepertiku masuk ke hutan ini sendirian dan pada malam hari pula. Tapi perasaan dan insting ini sangat kuat menuntuku. Sampai pada akhirnya aku melihat beberapa sosok hitam berjalan didepanku.

'Hi... A-apa itu hantu?' pikirku saat melihat sosok itu. Tapi aku juga merasakan perasaan yang sangat ku kenal diantara mereka.

Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi aku mendekat. Dan betapa kagetnya saat aku melihat salah satu dari sosok itu memiliki rambut bewarna kuning dengan tangan yang terikat dibelakang.

"Na-Ru-Ko"ucapku terbata saat aku melihat sosok itu.

Dengan reflek aku langsung melompat dan menghadang orang-orang yang tengah membawa Naruko itu.

"Woi! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Naru-chan hah!" ucapku keras sembari menghadang mereka.

'Bodohnya aku!' teriakku dalam hati karna tanpa berpikir panjang langsung melompat kehadapan mereka.

'Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Naruko? Aku hanyalah anak kecil dan bukan shinobi pula. Mana mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan mereka, untuk kabur saja itu mustahil' umpatku setelah menyadari kebodohanku.

Namun tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit pada perutku sebelum akhirnya terpental dan menabrak pohon setelah mendapat tendangan dari salah satu ninja itu.

"**Kugh!"** aku memuntahkan darah dari mulutku setelah mendapat tendangan itu

**Naruto POV End**

"Khukuku... ternyata ada tikus lewat,," ucap salah satu ninja Kumo yang dapat dilihat dari Hitai Ate-nya

"Misi kita hanya membawa gadis jinchuriki ini. Lenyapkan semua halangan dan saksi yang ada" perintah salah satu ninja itu yang merupakan pemimpin ninja itu.

"Baik ketua" ucap anak salah satu ninja tersebut yang langsung melompat kearah Naruto yang masih tergeletak di dekat pohon.

"Khukuku... sayang sekali.. padahal kau masih kecil dan manis. Namun demi misi ini aku harus melenyapkanmu bocah" ucap ninja itu dan mencabut pedang yang ada dipunggungnya kemudian bersiap menebas Naruto yang tak berdaya.

"Maafkan aku Naruko, aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu" ucap Naruto kemudian memejamkan mata dan siap untuk menunggu ajalnya.

"Mati kau!" ucap ninja kumo yang langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto.

**Naruto Mindscape**

"Naruto... Naruto..." Suara siapa ini pikirku?

"Bukalah matamu nak..." Aku-pun membuka mataku dan melihat didepanku ada seorang lelaki berambut merah tangah tersenyum kepadaku.

"Si-siapa kau? Apa kau shinigami yang akan mencabut nyawaku? Apa aku sudah mati?" tanyaku.

"Kau masih hidup nak.." kata laki-laki itu.

"Ternyata kau sudah besar ya.. Naruto" kata laki-laki itu lagi. "Si-siapa kau? Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku bingung. "Hm, karna aku sendiri yang memberimu nama itu Naruto. Apa kau tidak kangen dengan Tou-san mu ini? Naruto?

"To-u-san?" aku langsung berlari dan memeluk Tou-san yang juga membalas pelukanku. Sambil menangis aku menceritakan keluh kesahku pada Tou-san dan mengatakan betapa rindunya aku yang selama ini hanya hidup sendirian. Dan akupun juga menceritakan keinginanku menyelamatkan Naruko pada Tou-san.

"Hmm.. ternyata putra Tou-san sudah besar dan pemberani ya..? Kau ingin menyelamatkan gadis cantik itu ya? Tanya Tou-san.

"B-b-bagaimana Tou-san bisa tau?" Tanyaku penasaran. "Tou-san tau karna Tou-san ada dihatimu dan selalu bersamamu nak.."

"Tapi Tou-san... Aku tidak mempunyai kemampuan dan kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan Naru-chan"

"Baiklah Nak, Tou-san akan memberikanmu hadiah karna telah menjadi anak yang pemberani. Pejamkan matamu Naruto". Setelah Naruto memejamkan matanya, Nagato langsung membuat segel tangan dan mengarahkannya ke perut Naruto untuk membuka segel.

"Huh.. apa yang akan diberikan Tou-san ya?" pikirku penasaran.

Segel di perut Naruto mulai berpuar dan memudar hingga minyisakan segel terakhir yang berbentuk satu buah lingkaran dengan 2 tomoe didalamnya.

"Bukalah matamu Naruto." Perintah sang ayah.

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya, namun matanya yang sebelumnya berwarna lembayung kini telah berganti menjadi berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air.

"Aneh, kenapa tubuhku terasa ringan dan juga bertenaga ya?" ucap Naruto sambil menggeral-gerakan tubuhnya.

"Itu karna kau sekarang memiliki Rinnegan Naruto. Itu adalah Doujutsu terkuat. Tou-san mewariskan mata itu karna Tou-san percaya padamu bahwa kau akan menggunakannya dengan bijaksana. Tapi Tou-san minta agar kau sementara ini tidak menggunakannya terlebih dahulu, kecuali pada saat terdesak" Kata Nagato yang kini matanya telah berubah menjadi mata biasa dan berwarna violet.

"Dengan mata itu juga, saat ini kau mampu menguasai 5 elemen dasar. Tou-san juga mentransfer ingatan untuk menggunakan Jutsu yang pernah Tou-san kuasai. Kau dapat mengaktifkan Rinnegan dengan mengalirkan chakra ke matamu, dan menon-aktifkannya dengan menghentikan aliran chakra itu" ucap Nagato memberitahukan cara menggunakan Rinnegan.

"Aku mengerti Tou-san. Aku akan berusaha menjaga amanat Tou-san dan tidak sombong karna memiliki kekuatan ini hehehe..." ucap Naruto sambil nyengir 11 jari.

Perlahan tubuh Nagato mulai memudar karna chakra yang dia miliki hampir habis.

"Naruto.. Waktu Tou-san hampir habis" kata Nagato. "Ta-tapi ka-kalau Tou-san pergi aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Hiks..." ucak Naruto dengan tangsinya.

"Ssstttt... Tou-san selalu disini Naruto" ucap Nagato sambil menaruh telapak tangannya di dada Naruto. "Tou-san akan selalu ada dihatimu Naruto. Selamat tinggal dan jaga dirimu baik-baik nak" ucap Nagato yang telah lenyap menjadi serpihan cahaya putih.

Terima kasih Tou-san. Aku akan berusaha" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Tunggu aku Naru-chan, aku akan menyelamatkanmu.

Dan kini Naruto telah keluar dari Mindscape-nya

**Naruto Mindscape End.**

"**Shinra Tensei**" ucap Naruto dan pada saat itu pula shinobi Kumo yang akan menebas Naruto langsung terpental menabrak pohon hingga pohon yang ditabrak tumbang.

Saat ini mata Naruto telah menjadi mata berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air. Ya, itu adalah mata Rinnegan Naruto

'Wow! Ternyata aku hebat juga ya..' pikir Naruto yang berhasil mengalahkan shinobi kumo itu dengan mudah.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa bocah itu mengalahkan Kouro dengan mudah?" ucap salah satu shinobi kumo ketika melihat rekannya tewas.

Kini hanya tersisa 5 orang shinobi Kumo yang menculik Naruko dan mereka bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan. Shinobi Kumo itu langsung mengambil Kunai dari kantong senjatanya dan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto. Dan dengan cepat pula Naruto membuat segel tangan.

"**Doton: Doryuheki**" muncul dinding tanah yang menahan kunai shinobi Kumo.

Dengan cepat Naruto melompat ke atas dan langsung membuat segel tangan

"**Katon:** **Gokakyu no Jutsu**"dengan cepat bola api berukuran besar langsung mengarah kepada 2 shinnobi Kumo dan melahapnya hingga tak tersisa.

2 shinobi shinobi Kumo yang berada disamping Naruto secara bersamaan membuat segel tangan

"**Raiton: Raivu Waiya**" chakra petir dari shinobi Kumo bergerak dengan cepat diatas permukaan tanah dan mengarah ke Naruto

"Argh!" teriak Naruto yang tak sempat menghindar dan terkena jutsu Raiton musuh dan terpental beberapa meter.

Naruto mencoba bangkit setelah menerima serangan tersebut dengan tubuh yang terlihat ada aliran listrik menjalar dan berdiri dengan kaki bergetar.

'Sial! Tubuhku terasa kesemutan dan sulit digerakan. Tapi aku harus kuat' pikir Naruto seraya menghindari kunai yang mengarah ke arahnya.

Naruto dengan cepat berlari dan memungut kunai 2 kunai yang tertancap di pohon. Kemudian dia mengalirkan chakra angin/fuuton kepada kedua kunai di masing masing tangannya sehingga kunai yang ia pegang tampak mengeluarkan aura putih kebiru-biruan. Dengan melompat Naruto melemparkan kedua kunai berlapis elemen angin kepada 2 shinobi Kumo.

**KLANK!**

**JLEB!**

Kunai shinobi Kumo yang digunakan untuk menahan kunai berlapis elemen angin Naruto langsung patah, sehingga kunai Naruo langsung melesat dan menembus Jantung kedua shinobi Kumo itu.

'Wah.. ternyata benar, bahwa elemen angin dapat memotong apapun. Dan dengan mengalirkannya ke senjata, maka senjata itu akan lebih kuat, tajam dan cepat. Terima kasih Tou-san karna telah memberikanku ingatan tentang semua jurus ini' pikir Naruto setelah melihat serangannya berhasil..

'Tinggal satu lagi, namun sepertinya ini akan sulit karna dia adalah pemimpin dari para penculik itu' ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil mengamati dan mencari kelemaham musuhnya.

"Nfufufu.. ternyata kau cukup tangguh bocah, karna telah mengalahkan anak buahku. Tapi aku tak ingin membuat Raikage-sama kecewa. Karna itu bersiaplah! Aku akan langsung membunuhmu" ucap musuh yang mengalirkan elemen petir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ce-cepat sekali" pikir Naruto

**BUGH!**

"**Argh..!"** Naruto terpental beberapa meter setelah menerima tendangan di punggunnya.

"Sial! Meskipun aku dapat melihat pergerakannya, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa mengindari serangannya yang sangat cepat" pikir Naruto yang dengan cepat langsung membuat segel tangan setelah melihat musuh yang bergerak cepat kearahnya dengan membawa pedang berwarna biru.

"**Doton: Doryuheki**" muncul dinding tanah didepan Naruto, namun dinding tanah itu tidak cukup kuat menahan serangan pedang dari shinobi Kumo yang telah dialiri elemen petir.

**JLEB!**

"**Argh..!"** pundak Naruto telah tertusuk oleh pedang dengan elemen petir milik shinobi Kumo.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku bocah. Lebih baik kau menyerah dan mati dengan tenang" Ucap shinobi Kumo sambil menyeringai setelah melihat Naruto kesakitan dan memegang pundaknya yang berdarah.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu Bangsat! Aku tak akan menyerah untuk melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku!" Teriak Naruto dengan lantang.

'Mungkin aku akan mencoba jurus itu, ya aku harus mencobanya' pikir Naruto.

Naruto mulai berkonsentrasi dan memusatkan chakranya ke telapak tangan, tak berapa lama kemudian ditangan kanannya mucul bola energi berwarna hitam sebesar bola bowling dengan sedikit lingkaran berwarna putih transparan di sekitarnya.

'Ah... ternyata berhasil.. tinggal satu langkah lagi' pikir Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya ke arah musuh.

"**Bansho Ten'in**" teriak Naruto. Setelah itu muncul gravitasi dari telapak tangan kiri Naruto dan langsung menarik ninja Kumo itu. Setelah cukup dekat tertarik kearahnya, kemudian Naruto mengarahkan bola energi hitam ditangan kanannya ke arah perut ninja kumo itu.

"**Dai Rasenringu**" Bola energi hitam itu langung dibenturkan ke perut ninja Kumo.

**BLAAARR!**

Terjadi ledakan yang besar.

Setelah debu yang bertebaran menghilang, terlihat Naruto ditengah kawah berdiameter 5 Meter dengan nafas tersengal setelah mengelahkan musuhnya. Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri terdapat tubuh shinobi Kumo yang perutnya telah hancur karna menerima serangan Naruto.

Sekitar 77,7 Meter dari tempat Naruto terdapat sesosok orang yang mengamati Naruto.

"Hmm... Anak yang menarik" Gumam sosok itu yang kemudian langsung menghilang.

**(#Woi..! Niat banget nih author bikin jaraknya. Ngukurnya pake penggaris ya?#)**

Naruto mulai berjalan tertatih dari kawah ledakan jutsunya dan mencari keberadaan Naruko yang entah ada dimana.

"Dimana kau Naru-chan.. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu" ucap Naruto lirih.

"Sesaat ia teringan sesuatu, oh iya.. mungkin aku harus menggunakan instingku untuk mencarinya". Setelah itu Naruto memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi untuk mencari keberadaan Naruko. Kemudian samar-samar ia merasakan chakra Naruko yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya.

"Yosh! Dapat!"

"Uh... Badanku terasa remuk seperti habis tertimpa Minibus" Pikir Naruto sambil berjalan terseok-seok kearah Naruko yang telah ia ketahui berada di bawah pohon didekat sungai.

(Author GILA! Jaman segitu mana ada Minibus?! Hehe... Gomen.. kelupaan... **#Sendal jepit melayang ke muka Author #PLAK!**)

"Naru-chan, sadarlah..." ucap Naruto menggoyangkan tubuh Naruko yang pingsan setelah ia melepas semua ikatan pada tubuh Naruko.

Setelah cukup lama membangunkan Naruko, namun Naruko tak kunjung sadar. Kemudian Naruto memegang kening Naruko yang banyak mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan terlihat tubuhnya menggigil.

"Kau deman Naru-chan. Aku harus segera merawatmu" ucap Naruto sembari melepaskan jaket merah-nya dan memakaikannya ke Naruko agar ia tidak kedinginan. Kemudian Naruto menggendong Naruko di punggungnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan hutan kematian.

"Bertahanlah Naru-chan.. Sebentar lagi kita sampai" ucap Naruto saat melihat hutan yang mulai menipis dan melihat gerbang desa Konoha..

.

.

Setelah dengan penuh perjuangan menggendong Naruko dengan tubuh penuh luka akhirnya Naruto sampai didepan apartemennya dan langsung memasukan kunci ke knop pintu. Dengan tangan kanannya Naruto membuka pintu itu.

Dengan perlahan Naruto berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya dan dengan hati-hati ia meletakan Naruko.

"Hmm.. Aku harus mencari handuk dan baskom untuk mengompres Naru-chan" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur. Tak berapa lama ia kembali dengan sebuah handuk dan baskom yang telah terisi air.

Kemudian Naruto mencelupkan handuk itu ke dalam baskom, setelah basah ia memerasnya dan menempelkan handuk basah itu ke kening Naruko. Ia mengulanginya hingga beberapa kali sebelum Naruko tiba-tiba menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Hiks... A-apa salahku...?" ucap Naruko sambil menangis dalam tidurnya.

'Kau kenapa Naru-chan?' batinku sedih saat melihat Naruko menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku bukan monster. Ja-jangan sakiti aku" ucap Naruko lagi.

"Sssttt... Tenanglah Naru-chan... Ada aku disini. Aku akan selalu menjagamu" ucapku sambil menggenggam tangan Naruko untuk menenangkannya.

**Naruko Dreams POV,**

"Jangan lari kau monster sialan!" teriak para penduduk desa yang terus mengejarku.

"Hiks... A-apa salahku...?" tanyaku kepada para penduduk itu yang kini telah memojokanku di sebuah gang buntu.

"Kau bilang apa salahmu hah?! Kau telah membunuh anak dan istriku monster keparat! Dan sekarang kau harus membayar semuanya!" teriak seorang yang berbadan besar berjalan mendekat sambil membawa sebatang kayu kearahku.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku bukan monster. Ja-jangan sakiti aku" kataku memohon belas kasih kepada mereka.

"Kau harus membayarnya monster" teriak laki-laki tadi dan para penduduk dan bersiap untuk memukulku.

Akupun memejamkan mata dan pasrah menunggu rasa sakit itu sebelum akhirnya aku merasakan perasaan hangat dan menenangkan.

Karna rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang aku membuka mataku, namun yang kulihat bukanlah sekumpulan penduduk yang ingin memukulku, dan ternyata didepanku ada Naruto-kun tengah tersenyum dan memegang tanganku

"Sssttt... Tenanglah Naru-chan... Ada aku disini. Aku akan selalu mejagamu" ucap Naruto-kun

"Hiks.. Te-terima kasih Naruto-kun karna k-kau telah ada untukku" jawabku dan langsung memeluk Naruto-kun.

**Naruko Dream POV End.**

Naruko yang sebelumnya tidur sambil menangis akhirnya telah berhenti mengigau dan kembali tidur dengan tenang disertai senyuman.

"Syukurlah kau sudah tenang Naru-chan" ucap Naruto sembari memperhatikan Naruko.

"Ck.. ternyata kau makin cantik dan manis saat tertidur Naru-chan" ucap Naruto tanpa sadar dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Eh...? a-apa yang barusan kupikirkan?" batin Naruto.

Sinar mentari pagi dengan tidak sopannya masuk menerobos jendela kaca dan menerangi 2 orang anak yang tertidur. Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang tidur di atas tempat tidur dan bocah laki-laki dengan rambut merah jabrik tertidur dengan masih menggenggam tangan sang gadis dengan posisi duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di ranjang.

"Uh... kenapa kepalaku terasa pusing ttebbane?" ucap Naruko yang terbangun karna silau dan memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Lho? Aku dimana? Kenapa kamarku terasa berbeda?" pikir Naruko sambil mengamati kamar itu, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa tangannya terasa hangat. Kemudian ia melihat pemuda berambut merah jabrik yang masih tertidur dengan tetap menggenggam tangannya.

"Rambut merah, kulit putih dan wajah tampan. Hmm... sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya" pikir Naruko sambil mengingat-ingat pemuda itu.

10%

30%

80%

100%

"Na-Na-Ru-To-kun?" ucap Naruko setelah mengingat nama pemuda itu. "Hoammm,,,.." Naruto akhirnya terbangun dengan menguap lebar karna mendengar suara.

Naruto yang baru terbangun kemudian mengucek-kucek matanya agar pandangannya lebih jelas dan mengelap ilernya, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa Naruko sudah sadar.

"Oh,,. Kau sudah sadar Naru-chan. Apa kau masih merasa sakit?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Naruko telah sadar.

"Sedikit, kepalaku terasa agak pusing. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Dan kenapa aku ada disini?" Tanya Naruko kepada Naruto yang merasa bahwa ia pasti tau apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Oke.. Oke.. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti Naru-chan. Tapi kau harus mandi dulu, badanmu bau banget tuh.." ucap Naruto sambil menutup hidungnya.

"A-Apa katamu?!" ucap Naruko dengan aura hitam menakutkan.

**BLETAK! DUAR! BOOM!**

"Wadaw...! Sakit Naru-chan!" Ucap Naruto sambil menggosok kepalanya yang benjol karna mendapat bogeman dari Naruko.

"Huh... Cantik - cantik kok galak.." gumam Naruto, namun masih bisa didengar Naruko.

"Apa kau mau nambah Na-Ru-To-kun?" ucap Naruko dengan seringaian menakutkan.

"Ti-tidak Na-Naru-chan.. I-ini ba-jumu gan-ti, ssse-moga ti-tidak kke-besaran" ucap Naruto ketakutan sambil menyerahkan baju ganti yang baru ia ambil dari lemari.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun, maaf telah merepotkanmu" ucap Naruko dan menerima pakaian yang diberikan Naruto.

"Hm.. sama-sama"

Setalah adegan konyol itu selesai Naruko memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa saat Naruko keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang digerai. Naruto yang melihatnyaa langsung terpana.

'Ka-kawaiii..' batin Naruto.

"Naruto-kun? Kenapa kau memandangiku terus?" tanya Naruko yang merasa terus diperhatikan oleh Naruto.

"Eh,,. Bu-bukan apa-apa kok..." jawab naruto gagap.

"Sebaiknya kau juga mandi Naruto-kun, biar aku yang menyiapkan sarapan. Kau punya persediaan makanan kan?" ucap Naruko.

"Hmm... kayaknya ada, coba Naru-chan cari saja di kulkas atau lemari dapur." Jawab Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Naruko kemudian berjalan kearah dapur, namun ia melihat banyak sekali sampah berserakan. Karna terbiasa dengan kebersihan, kemudian ia membersihkan sampah yang berserakan itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.

Setelah selesai membuang sampah Naruko berjalan kearah dapur dan membuka kulkas. Saat kulkas terbuka, ia hanya melihat 1 botol susu yang ternyata sudah basi dan tinggal setengah.'Tuh anak kok gak keracunan ya minum susu basi? Heh.. Mungkin udah kebal kali ya?' Batin Naruko. Kemudian ia beranjak dan membuka lemari dapur. Namun dia hanya melihat 1 buah cup ramen instan rasa kare ayam spesial *Pok.. Pok.. Pok..*.

"Fyuh,. Apa boleh buat. Aku hanya menemukan ini" ucap Naruko dan kemudian meyalakan kompor untuk merebus air.

Tak berapa lama kemudian ramen instan yang Naruko buat sudah selesai bersamaan dengan Naruto yang talah selesai mandi.

"Hmmm,,. Harum..." Naruto yang mencium aroma lezat lalu berjalan kearah aroma itu.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi Naruto-kun? Aku hanya menemukan ini di dapur. Karna ramen-nya hanya satu, sebaiknya kau saja yang makan Naruto-kun. Aku masih kenyang kok." Ucap Naruko.

"Aku tak mungkin memakannya sendiri Naru-chan. Karna ramen-nya Cuma satu, Ayo kita makan Berdua!" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun" jawab Naruko.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Naruko makan ramen berdua sambil bercanda. Tak berapa lama kemudian ramen itu habis tak tersisa, bahkan wadahnya-pun juga abis dimakan. (#Ck.. Nih orang barbar banget sih..)

"Naruto-kun, kau belum menceritakan kejadian semalam. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan kenapa aku bisa berada di apartmenmu?" tanya Naruko pada Naruto yang duduk didepannya.

"Hn,, aku akan menceritakannya Naru-chan" jawab Naruto dan mulai menceritakan kejadian semalam saat Naruko diculik oleh ninja Kumo.

Setelah mendengar tentang kejadian semalam dari Naruto, Naruko hanya bisa kaget bahwa Naruto lah yang telah menyelamatkannya dari para penculik itu.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun, andai saja kau tak datang dan menyelamatkanku mungkin aku sudah mati" ucap Naruko dengan wajah sedih.

"Itu sudah kewajibanku Naru-chan, aku akan melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku" jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum namun agak dipaksakan.

'Uh..! pundakku yang tertusuk pedang ninja Kumo sialan itu terasa berdenyut-denyut. Kepalaku juga terasa pusing dan berat' batin Naruto sambil memegang pundak kirinya.

'Hmm,,. Ada yang aneh dengan Naruto-kun. Kenapa wajahnya pucat ya? Dan baju dibagian pundaknya juga terlihat noda warna merah agak kehitaman. Mungkin sebaiknya aku menanyakan keadaanya' pikir Naruko sambil memperhatikan Naruto.

Namun sebelum Naruko berpikir lebih banyak lagi, ia dikejutkan dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

**BRUK..**

"Naruto-kun!" teriak Naruko ketika melihat Naruto terjatuh dan langsung berlari menghampirinya.

**Naruko POV**

Aku langsung berlari ke arah Naruto-kun yang tiba-tiba terjatuh di lantai. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanya. Sebenarnya aku sudah melihat keganjilan saat melihat wajah Naruto-kun yang memucat. Namun sebelum aku menanyakannya pada Naruto-kun, ia langsung terjatuh.

Dengan khawatir aku duduk disamping Naruto-kun dan membuat pahaku sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Namun saat aku memegang keningnya, aku dapat merasakan keningnya yang panas. Kemudian pandanganku kuarahkan ke baju Naruto-kun, dan kekhawatiranku-pun bertambah saat menyadari noda merah kehitaman di pundaknya ternyata adalah darah yang mulai mengering.

Perlahan dan dengan berhati-hati aku berusaha menarik tubuh Naruto-kun ke arah tempat tidur dan membaringkan diatasnya. Lalu aku mengambil baskom berisi air dan handuk di atas meja dan membawanya kedapur untuk mengganti air dan mencuci handuk itu.

Kemudian aku kembali dan mulai mengkompres kening Naruto-kun dan berharap demamnya segera turun. Aku penasaran dengan noda yang ada dibagian pundaknya, tapi aku malu untuk membuka bajunya, membayangkannya saja mukaku sudah memerah. Tapi aku sangat khawatir saat Naruto-kun memegang pundaknya seperti menahan sakit sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

Pelan-pelan aku membuka bajunya untuk memastikan noda hitam itu. Dan betapa kagetnya aku ketika melihat luka yang cukup lebar dan dalam seperti bekas tusukan dan banyak luka lebam dibeberapa tempat. Aku-pun menangis saat melihat luka Naruto-kun separah ini.

"Hiks... Maafkan aku Naruto-kun. Aku membuatmu terluka karna kau telah menyelamatkanku" Kemudian aku mengusap air mataku dan mulai membersihkan luka di pundak Naruto-kun

"Aku harus memperban lukanya" pikirku dan mencari perban serta obat merah.

Setelah kutemukan perban dan obat merah yang masih tersisa sedikit, aku mulai meneteskan obat merah ke luka itu dan membalutkan perban. Untunglah aku mempunyai sedikit kemampuan untuk mengobati luka, meskipun hanya medis dasar yang aku peroleh saat aku berada di panti asuhan.

"Hiks... sebaiknya aku pergi dan menjauhimu Naruto-kun. Aku tak mau membuatmu terluka lagi. Hiks. .".

"Sudah cukup bagiku membuatmu seperti ini". Selamat tinggal Naruto-kun. Hiks.. Terima kasih atas semuanya" ucapku lirih sambil beranjak pergi .

**Naruko POV End.**

Greb.. Naruto yang tersadar langsung menggenggam tangan Naruko yang beranjak pergi.

"Jangan pergi... Aku mohon..." Pinta Naruto lirih sambil menahan tangan Naruko. "Aku harus pergi.. Hiks.. dan jauhi aku Naruto-kun, aku tak ingin membuatmu terluka lagi" ucap Naruko mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan Naruko, Naruto semakin mempererat genggamannya

"Aku tak peduli Naru-chan.. Aku tak peduli.." ucap Naruto yang masih menahan Naruko.

"Saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku merasa sangat nyaman. Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku nyaman bersama orang lain yang baru aku kenal. Jadi.. Jangan pernah pergi dan menjauhiku Naru-chan. Aku tak ingin sendiri lagi" ucap Naruto dengan tulus dan memandang Naruko.

Naruko yang melihat tatapan tulus dari mata lembayung Naruto yang menyiratkan kejujuran akhirnya berhenti dan berbalik kemudian langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Hiks... Maafkan aku Naruto-kun.. aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu terluka lagi" ucap Naruko yang menangis sambil memeluk Naruto

"Cup.. cup.. cup.." ucap Naruto menenagkan Naruko sembari membelai rambut pirangnya. "Berjanjilah bahwa kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku Naru-chan"

"A-aku janji Naruto-kun.. Aku janji,.. Hiks.. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Karna kau juga adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Bersamamu aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Bersamamu juga aku merasa tenang dan nyaman" ucap Naruko yang semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Terima kasih Naru-chan.. karna kau juga telah menganggap ku orang yang berharga bagimu. Tapi bisakah kau tidak memeluku sekencang ini Naru-chan.. A-aku tak bi-sa ber-na-fas" ucap Naruto terputus - putus karna kuatnya pelukan Naruko.

Kemudian dengan cepat Naruko melepas pelukannya pada Naruto yang terlihat berusaha menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ma-maaf. Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.." ucap Naruko sambil tetap menangis.

"Hei.. Naru-chan... Kau terlihat sangat jelek kalau menangis. Berhentilah menangis.. aku tak mau muka manismu jadi hilang karna kelamaan menangis. Apa kau juga mau bertanggung jawab jika desa Konoha tenggelam karna air matamu" Ejek Naruto yang melihat Naruko terus menangis.

"Naruto Baka! Aku menangis karna mengkhawatirkanmu tau!" ucap Naruko sambil menggembungkan pipi chubinya dan kini tangisannya telah berhenti.

"Aduh duh,,." Ucap Naruko karna pipinya dicubit Naruto dengan gemas.

"Makanya jangan menggembungkan pipimu.. kau terlihat jelek. Emm.. kayak apa ya,,?" ucap Naruto sambil memegang dagunya dengan pose berpikir

"Oh iya! Kayak kodok! Kamu mau kalau aku memanggilmu Gama-chan?" ucap Naruto mengejek gadis didepannya.

"**PLETAK!" **

"Huwe... Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku lagi Naru-chan..? Aku kan hanya bercanda" ucap Naruto memanyunkan mulutnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol.

"Hahaha... mukamu lucu Naruto Baka!" tawa Naruko yang melihat ekspresi lucu Naruto.

'Teruslah tersenyum Naru-chan... Aku tak ingin melihat sinar mentariku kehilangan sinarnya karna tertelan oleh kesedihan. Untuk itu aku akan selalu menjaga sinarmu agar bisa menghangatkan jiwaku ini'

**-CUT-**

Chapter 2 Complete...

Yo, gimana minna.. ada yang berminat buat kasih repiu..? Coz, repiu adalah bahan bakar author buat nglanjutin perjalanan fic ini. (Kayak bemo aja author. BBM mahal woi...!)

Next Chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Akademi Ninja**

**A/N:** Yuhu... gimana menurut reader.. pasti udah gak asing kan sama penyelamatan Naruto diatas? Yap, ntu adalah versi lain penyelamatan MinaKushi di cannon yang saya terapin di NaruNaru. Ada yang mau protes?

Ada yang penasaran gak? Kenapa kok Naruto bisa tau keberadaan Naruko saat Naruko diculik shinobi Kumo? Yap.. itu karna Naruto punya kemampuan khusus untuk mendeteksi chakra seseorang/sensor. Tau Uzumaki Karin kan? Partner sasuke di tim Hebi/Taka yang punya kemampuan sensor unik yang dapat membedakan chakra dan jumlah seseorang. Dan kalau tidak salah Karin juga bisa membedakan antara Bunshin dengan yang aslinya. Nah, Naruto punya kemampuan itu dari Gen Ibunya, yaitu Karin. Disini saya juga bikin Naruto bisa ngerasain niat jahat seseorang kayak Uzumaki Mito dan Uzumaki Naruto di Canon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto The Real Uzumaki Clan**

**By fajar jabrik**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **Semi Canon, Typo Bertebaran, AU, OOC, Crack Pair , Strong n Smart Naruto

* * *

**Summary:**

Naruto bukan seorang Jinchuriki dan bukan anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina? Lalu bagaimana jadinya jika ternyata Naruto benar-benar asli dari klan Uzumaki dan merupakan anak dari Uzumaki Karin dan Uzumaki Nagato/Pain yang mendapat julukan 'Sanninme no Rikudo' atau Rikudou Sennin Ketiga? Dan Apa jadinya jika Naruto mendapat warisan Rinnegan dari sang ayah?

* * *

**Special Thanks:**

Naru sayang Kaa-chan, j, Naozumi-kun, Vin'DieseL No Giza, ora

penting, Drak Yagami, afirstletter, huddexxx69, koga-san,

shirayuki-su, NamikazeKevinnn, AN Narra, Akira no Rinnegan,

.750, Daffakresnanda, bima uzumaki, Uzumaki 21,

LoveMYSELF, Ken D Uzumaki, , koyuki hime 900,

Akira No Sikhigawa, dikdik717, aftu-kun, Shizura-Chan,

KouraFukiishi, Apras, gaki,Natsuki, Kirika No Karin, Nagasaki,

mfadlilarafat, lavenderchan, Nagashi-kun, TobiAkatsukiID, Luka,

Uzumaki Dan, Red devils, Hikamiki, And All Guest.

.

**Previous Chapter,**

'Teruslah tersenyum Naru-chan... Aku tak ingin melihat sinar mentariku kehilangan sinarnya karna tertelan oleh kesedihan. Untuk itu aku akan selalu menjaga sinarmu agar bisa menghangatkan jiwaku ini'

.

**Chapter 3**

**Akademi Ninja**

.

**Hokege Tower,**

Di sebuah ruangan tampak seorang yang sudah cukup tua tengah mengecek beberapa laporan yang ada diatas mejanya, sesekali dia menghisap pipa yang ia pegang kemudian dengan santai menghembuskan asap putih dari mulutnya. Ya, pria yang telah berumur itu adalah Hokage Ketiga atau Sandaime Hokage desa Konoha no Sato yang mempunyai Nama Hiruzen Sarutobi.

'Huh... Kami-sama.. kenapa diusiaku yang setua ini engkau harus memberikanku cobaan seberat ini' batin pria itu miris sembari membolak balik laporan diatas mejanya yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Membuat Pemandian Air Panas Umum Untuk Wanita Cantik" Hehe... tanpa harus ijin pun aku menyetujuinya.. dengan membayangkan sesuatu yang mesum, wajah kakek tua itu memerah. Kemudian dia menyetempel laporan itu dengan tulisan 'ACCEPT'. (Woi..! ingat sama umur kakek tua!)

'Membuat Lapangan Sepak Bola Untuk Anak-Anak' Hmm.. ide bagus, mereka juga butuh tempat bermain setelah seharian berlatih ***JBRET!*** laporan itu telah tersetempel 'ACCEPT'

'Mengusir Naruko Dari Desa' wajah tua itu langsung berubah merah padam setelah membaca laporan itu

**BRAK!**

Dengan murka Hiruzen memukul meja kerjanya hingga terbelah menjadi dua.

.

**Hiruzen POV,**

Apa yang ada di otak para penduduk itu? Seharusnya mereka berterima kasih pada Naruko yang telah menjadi penjara bagi Kyuubi. Tapi kenapa mereka malah sangat membencinya?!. Dan apa apaan itu! Mengusir Naruko dari desa?! Ingin rasanya aku mencincang penduduk yang membenci Naruko.

Wajah penuh kemarahan Hiruzen perlahan berubah menjadi sendu.

Maafkan aku Minato, Kushina, aku tak bisa menjalankan amanat dari kalian dengan baik. Aku telah gagal menjaga Naruko yang telah ku anggap sebagai cucuku sendiri. Heh.. setiap kali aku menatap matahari dari balik jendela ini, warna itu selalu mengingatkanku pada sosok gadis yang telah ku anggap sebagai cucuku sendiri.

'Untung saat ini sudah ada 'Dia' yang akan selalu menjaga dan melindunginya' pikirku sambil memikirkan seorang bocah laki-laki berambut merah jabrik.

Mungkin ini sudah saatnya memasukan mereka ke Akademi agar mereka dapat menjaga diri, sebaiknya aku menyuruh salah satu Chunnin kesayangku untuk memberitahukan berita ini kepada meraka berdua.

**Hiruzen POV End,**

.

**Death Forest,**

"**Rakuton: Raikouiro no Jutsu"**

*SRAT..!* tampak seperti kilat berwarna emas keluar dari jari seorang anak berambut merah jabrik dengan kecepatan cahaya dan melesat menembus gelapnya hutan kematian. Namun setelah kilat itu menghilang tidak ada ledakan apapun dari jurus itu. Akan tetapi jika diperhatikan lebih teliti, terlihat lubang selebar 2 jari yang menembus ratusan pohon hingga beberapa kilometer di tengah hutan kematian.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.." Nafas Naruto sangat cepat yang memaksanya minghirup oksigen ke dalam paru parunya setelah cukup lama berlatih dan diakhiri dengan jurus elemen halilintar itu.

"Fyuh,,. Akhirnya aku bisa menciptakan jurus originalku sendiri, meskipun cukup banyak membutuhkan chakra. Namun sayang sekali aku belum mengetahui jangkauan dan kekuatan jutsu ini" Ucap Naruto setelah menonaktifkan rinnegannya dan kini ia tengah berbaring di tengah hutan kematian yang beberapa lama ini menjadi tempat favoritnya berlatih.

Sudah hampir 3 bulan Naruto berlatih sendirian ditengah hutan kematian. Setiap malam ia pergi ke hutan kematian seorang diri dari jam 10 malam hingga jam 2 dini hari. Itu ia lakukan agar tidak menarik perhatian akibat suara ledakan yang ditimbulkan ditengah latihannya.

"Hm,,. Sudah larut malam sepertinya. Aku harus pulang karna besok pagi aku harus ke kantor Hokage" Ucap Naruto setelah mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

.

**Flash Back ON,**

**TOK! TOK! TOK!** Seorang lelaki mengetuk pintu sebuah apartemen.

**CKLEK! Krieeet..** Bunyi pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemilik apartemen berambut merah jabrik.

"Apa benar anda yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki?" Tanya lelaki itu pada pemilik apartemen "Ya, itu saya. Maaf, anda siapa dan ada keperluan apa ya?" jawab Naruto pada lelaki itu

"Nama Saya Iruka, saya kesini atas perintah Hokage-sama untuk meminta Uzumaki-san agar besok pagi jam 8 datang ke Kantor Hokage." jawab Iruka

"Memangnya ada apa ya Hokage-sama ingin menemui saya Iruka-san?"

"Maaf, Hokage-sama tidak memberitahukannya kepada saya. Beliau hanya memberikan perintah tersebut. Untuk lebih detilnya besok dapat anda tanyakan sendiri secara langsung pada Hokage"

"Hmm... Baiklah. Terima kasih Iruka-san, besok saya akan datang,"

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu Uzumaki-san" ucap Iruka dan beranjak pergi dari apartemen Naruto.

**Flash Back OFF.**

**.**

Sinar matahari mulai terbit dari arah timur dan menyinari sosok gadis berambut pirang yang masih nyenyak tertidur di ranjangnya. Karna silau ia terbangun kemudian dari ekor matanya melirik jam yang ada dimejanya.

"Hoam... Masih jam 07.55 pagi. Hokage jiji menyuruhku datang ke ruangannya jam 8. Ucap gadis itu dan mulai tidur lagi.

10%

40%

99,9%

100%

Otak gadis itu ahirnya selesai memproses dan langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Huwe...! aku bangun kesiangan...!" Naruko langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah selesai bersiap, Naruko langung mengunci aprtemennya dan berlari kearah gedung hokage. Secepat kilat ia berlari, tak sedikit pula Naruko mendapat teriakan dari orang – orang di jalan yang hampir ditabraknya. Sampai ahirnya...

**BRUK!**

"Itaiii!" Naruko terjatuh setelah menabrak seseorang dan memegangi pantatnya yang jatuh duluan.

"Kau tak apa Nona?" ucap lelaki berambut merah jabrik sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Na-Ru-To-kun?" ucap Naruko setelah mengetahui yang telah ia tabrak ternyata Naruto.

"Oh.. ternyata kamu Naru-chan. Gomen telah membuatmu terjatuh" ucap Naruto membantu Naruko berdiri. "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf Naruto-kun, kan aku yang menabrakmu"

"Ah,, tak apa Naru-chan. Oh iya, kamu mau kemana? Kok terburu-buru? Ini kan masih jam 7 pagi" tanya Naruto

"A-APA! Masih jam 7 pagi?!"

"Iya Naru-chan, kalau tak percaya silahkan lihat sendiri" Ucap Naruto memperlihatkan jam tangannya. Naruko yang melihatnya sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Namun sesaat kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Ya, ia lupa untuk mengganti baterai jamnya sendiri, padahal sudah hampir seminggu jarum jam itu telah berhanti berputar.

"Oi.. Naru-chan... jangan bengong aja.." Ucap Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naruko agar sadar dari lamunannya. "Maaf Naruto-kun karna aku melamun. Tadinya aku ingin ke kantor hokage, tapi sepertinya masih kepagian"

"Wah.. kebetulan Naru-chan, aku juga mau kesana. kalau gitu sarapan dulu yuk, aku traktir ramen ichiraku deh..," "Benarkah?! Makasih Naruto-kun. Kamu baik banget." ucap Naruko dengan mata berbinar. "Kalau begitu ayo.." ucap Naruto menggandeng tangan Naruko

Naruto dan Naruko berjalan kearah Kedai Ramen Ichiraku sambil mengobrol. Namun sepanjang perjalanan banyak pendangan tidak suka para warga yang ditujukan ke Naruko. Naruto yang melihatnya pun memberikan death-glare gratis dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam dan menusuk hingga membuat orang-orang ketakutan. Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka berdua sampai.

"Wah.. wah... pagi-pagi udah ada yang mesra-mesraan dengan bergandengan tangan.." ucap Ayame menggoda duo uzumaki didepannya. Naruto dan Naruko yang tersadar langsung melepas gandengan tangannya dengan muka memerah.

"Jangan menggoda mereka terus Ayame.. oh iya, kalian mau pesan apa?" ucap Teuchi

Setelah menyebutkan makanan yang dipesan, mereka berdua sesekali mengobrol untuk menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Beberapa saat kemudian Teuchi membawa 2 mangkok pesanan mereka lalu meletakannya di meja. Dengan lahap mereka berdua menyantap hidangan itu dan membayarnya setelah selesai.

.

Setelah menghabiskan ramen dan membayarnya mereka berdua pergi ke kantor hokage. Sesampainya disana, mereka pun mengetuk pintu dan setelah dipersilahkan masuk, pintu itu terbuka sehingga terlihatlah kakek tua yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan tumpukan laporan di mejanya.

"Ahirnya kalian berdua datang juga" ucap Hiruzen melihat kedatangan dua bocah yang kini telah berada dihadappanya.

"Ada apa jii-san memanggilku?" tanya Naruko penasaran. "Aku akan memasukan kalian berdua ke Akademi. Minggu depan kalian berdua datanglah ke Akademi dan temui Iruka, dia yang akan mengurus perlengkapan kalian"

"Benarkah? Yey.. terima kasih jii-san.." ucap Naruko senang.

"Hm, Terima kasih Hokage-sama" ucap Naruto datar.

.

**Time Skip, 1 Week Later,**

Suasana ribut terdengar di salah satu ruang kelas Akademi Ninja karna guru yang mengajar kelas itu belum datang.

"Hoi Shikamaru.. Aku dengar ada gosip akan ada 2 murid baru, apa itu benar?" tanya gadis berambut pirang pucat ekor kuda pada teman disampingnya. "Hoam... Mendokusai... Aku tak peduli, aku mau tidur" jawab bocah berambut nanas yang bersiap untuk tidur. "Huh.. dasar tukang tidur" ucapnya mendengus setelah melihat Shikamaru telah tertidur sambil ngiler.

"Krauk.. Krauk.. Sepertinya itu benar Ino, Krauk.. aku juga mendengarnya kemarin" Ucap bocah gendut yang terus melahap keripik singkongnya sambil bicara sehingga mulutnya menyemburkan beberapa potongan kripik ke wajah Ino.

'Semoga saja ada cowok kerennya..' batin gadis berambut pink yang sempat mendengar pembicaraan teman disebelahnya.

"Te-teman te-man ce-cepat du-duk, sen-sei ssebentar la-lagi da-datang" Ucap gadi berambut indigo saat melihat seorang guru berjalan ke arah pintu kelasnya.

**SREK..** pintu kelas itu terbuka dan seseorang dengan luka melintang di hidungnya mulai membuka suara.

"Baik anak-anak, sebentar lagi kalian akan mempunyai 2 teman baru. Uzumaki-san silahkan kalian masuk"

Dari arah pintu munculah sesosok gadis berambut pirang dan disusul oleh anak laki-laki berambut merah jabrik.

"Kyaaa.. manisnya..." teriakan para siswa laki-laki saat melihat Naruko masuk

"Kyaa... Keren nan tampan..." ucap para gadis melihat Naruto berjalan santai.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Naruko"

"Hajimemashite, watashi Uzumaki Naruko desu. Yoroshiku Minna!" Ucap Naruko memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sekarang giliranmu Naruto"

"Hm, Uzumaki Naruto" Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan tampang datar.

Semua yang mendengar perkenalan yang sangat singkat dari Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Nah anak-anak, apabila ada yang ingin berkenalan dengan Naruto dan Naruko lebih jauh silahkan tanya saat jam istirahat. Dan untuk kalian berdua, sensei yang akan memilihkan tempat duduk. Naruko akan duduk dibelakang Sakura, Sakura tolong angkat tanganmu. Dan Naruto akan duduk dibelakan Sasuke, Sasuke tolong angkat tanganmu"

Kemudian Naruto dan Naruko berjalan kearah bangkunya masing-masing setelah mengetahui letaknya. Naruko duduk di bangku paling belakang, tepatnya dibelakang bangku Sakura. Dan Naruto juga duduk dibangku paling belakang, di samping kanannya ada Naruko dan didepannya adalah bangku milik Sasuke.

Setelahnya, Iruka memulai pelajarannya tentang sejarah desa Konoha, hingga akhirnya bel berbunyi sebagai tanda bahwa pelajaran telah usai.

"Baik anak-anak, pelajaran sensei cukup untuk hari ini dan sampi jumpa lagi minggu depan. Kalian boleh istirahat" ucap Iruka yang kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas.

Anak-anak yang mendapat teman baru langsung mengerubungi bangku teman barunya dan mulai mengajukan pertanyaan mulai dari hobby, kesukaan hingga weton juga.

"Hai Naruko-chan... emm.. bolehkan kalau aku memanggil nama kecilmu saja" ucap gadis berambut merah muda.

"Hai... Umm..."

"Ino, Namaku Yamanaka Ino" ucap Ino seakan tau pikiran Naruko. "Hai' Yamanaka-san" Ucap Naruko

"Panggil saja Ino, biar lebih akrab. Perkenalkan juga teman-temanku" ucap Ino yang kemudian memperkenalkan teman-temannya satu persatu. Ino juga memperkenalkan teman-temannya yang laki-laki.

"Ssst.. Naru-chan. Apa Naruto itu saudaramu? Karna nama marga kalian sama-sama Uzumaki" Tanya Sakura pada Naruko.

"Oh.. Bukan Sakura-chan, Naruto adalah teman pertamaku. Nama kami sama mungkin karna klan kami Uzumaki. Dulu aku juga sempat kaget karna ternyata marga/klan kami sama" ucap Naruko menjawab rasa penasaran Sakura.

Sedangkan di bangku Naruto, ia juga dikerubungi teman-teman barunya yang memperkenalkan diri dan menanyakan beberapa hal kepada Naruto. Hingga akhirnya semua pergi ke kantin dan menyisakan 6 orang di kelas.

"Yo, Naruto.. ayo ke kantin bareng. Ada shino dan choji juga. Katanya shino akan mentraktir kita Onde-Onde sama Es Cendol loh.." ucap Kiba untuk mengajak Naruto ke kantin. "Hm, tidak. Terima kasih, aku sedang ingin di kelas" ucap Naruto menolak ajakan Kiba secara halus.

"Ya sudah, ayo Shino, Choji kita abisin Es Cendol satu grobak. Kalau perlu yang jual sekalian kita abisin" ucap Kiba yang kemudian pergi ke kantin bersama kedua temannya.

Di bangku paling pojok Naruto melihat Shikamaru sedang tertidur dan didepannya ada Sasuke yang tengah melamun.

'Ck,. Aku merasakan kebencian yang sangat besar dalam diri Uchiha itu, mungkin aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar nantinya dia tidak salah arah dan terperosok dalam kegelapan hatinya sendiri' Pikir Naruto dalam hati saat merasakan aura dari Sasuke.

Hari itu pelajaran di Akademi berahir. Para siswa Akademi keluar kelas dan mulai pulang kerumah masing masing.

"Naruto-kun, ayo pulang bersama. Tak enak rasanya berjalan sendirian" ucap Naruko. "Hm" ucap Naruto setelah memasukan alat tulisnya kedalam tas dan menghampiri Naruko.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, Naruko kemudian berbelok di sebuah perempatan karna arah apartemennya tidak sama dengan Naruto.

"Sampai bertemu besok Naruto-kun, jaa..." ucap Naruko sambil melambaikan tangan dan berbelok. "Hm.." balas Naruto singkat.

"Sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan dulu, masih terlalu cepat untuk kembali ke apartemen" ucap Naruto dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

**Di Tepi Danau,**

Seorang bocah berambut biru dongker dengan muka sembab dan murung sehabis menangis tengah duduk dipinggir sebuah danau sambil sesekali melemparkan kerikil kecil ke danau. Ya, bocah itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau membunuh Kaa-san, Tou-san dan membantai klanmu sendiri Aniki?" ucap Sasuke lirih karna menahan sedih.

'Aku bersumpah akan membalas dendam dan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri Aniki!' ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi dingin dan marah saat mengingat kejadian malam itu.

.

**Flash Back, Uchiha Compound.**

Sasuke berjalan di pekarangan Klan Uchiha pada malam hari. Namun suasa malam itu terasa berbeda dari biasanya, karna terasa lebih dingin dan mencekam. Karna merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak, Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya agar segerai sampai di rumahnya.

Setelah membuka pintu rumah, ia berjalan masuk. Namun rumahnya terasa sepi dan gelap. Ia juga tidak menemukan seorangpun. Padahal biasanya setiap pulang sang ibunya selalu menyambutnya

"Aneh, kenapa sepi sekali ya? Kaa-san juga tidak ada, biasanya kan selalu menyapaku" ucap Sasuke sambil menyusuri rumahnya yang terbilang besar namun hari itu terlihat sangat sepi dan tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ah, mungkin Kaa-san ada di dapur" ucap Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Namun ketika ia telah sampai di dapur , jantungnya serasa berhenti untuk berdetak karna melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Ka-Kaa-san... To-Tou-san..." ucap Sasuke kaget saat melihat ayah dan ibunya telah terbaring di lantai dengan bersimbah darah dan air mata pun langsung turun dari matanya melihat orang tuanya telah tewas dengan darah yang membasahi lantai kayu itu..

Tak berapa lama muncul sesosok bayangan dari kegelapan. Dan betapa kagetnya saat sosok itu ternyata adalah kakaknya sendiri, Uchiha itachi

"Ss-siapa kau?!" ucap Sasuke terbata dan sangat ketakutan karna tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari kegelapan dengan terlihat kilatan warna merah dari matanya.

"Ada apa Otouto? Apa kau takut?" Ucap Itachi yang telah menampakan sosoknya dengan tatapan tajam mata mangekyo sharingannya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendapat tatapan tajam dan menakutkan dari mata merah kakaknya berjalan mundur karna menjauhi Itachi yang terus melangkah mendekat kearahnya.

"Hiks... Nii-san yang melakukan ini?," "Apa kau marah Sasuke? Jika aku membunuh Kaa-san dan Tou-san?"

"Hiks.. Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan tangisan karna ia tahu bahwa kakak yang dulu sangat menyayanginya dan ia kagumi ternyata telah tega membunuh keluarganya sendiri .

**SRATT!**

**JLEB!** sebuah shuriken menancap di pintu setelah menggores pundak Sasuke

"Kau tak perlu tau jawabannya. Aku tak akan membunuhmu saat ini, karna kau sangat lemah!" Ucap Itachi menekankan setiap kata-katanya.

"Marah dan dendamlah padaku Sasuke, karna itu akan membuatku kuat. Dan suatu saat Nanti temui dan bertarunglah denganku" ucap Itachi kemudian menghilang ditengah kegelapan.

Sasuke jatuh terduduk setelah kepergian Itachi karna batinnya sangat terguncang. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kakaknya yang selama ini sangat ia sayangi bisa berubah dan membunuh keluarganya.

"Suatu saat nanti aku akan membunuhmu Itachi!"

.

Disebuah pohon ditengah hutan tampak seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang tengah berdiri dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke" Ucap sosok itu kemudian melompat ke pohon lainnya dan menghilang.

**Flash Back OFF.**

Naruto yang malas untuk langsung pulang memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah danau untuk bersantai. Namun dari jauh ia dapat melihat seorang bocah laki-laki tengah duduk dengan memeluk kakinya sendiri. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat, dan ternyata mengenali sosok itu.

Sasuke yang merasa ada seseorang mendekat kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Naruto telah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?!" ucap Sasuke ketus pada orang disebelahnya.

"Hm.. hanya menemani anak ayam yang sedang sedih karna kehilangan induknya" ucap Naruto dengan datar tanpa menoleh.

"Apa katamu?! Kau tidak tau rasanya kehilangan orang tua, dan yang membunuhnya ternyata kakakmu sendiri!" ucap Sasuke sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Naruto.

"Aku tau rasanya kehilangan orang tua! Aku juga tau rasa kesepian yang kau alami Uchiha! Aku juga tau apa yang terjadi dengan Klanmu. Tapi apa kau yakin jika kakak yang selama ini menyayangimu tega membunuh keluargamu dan membantai Klanmu sendiri Hah!" Ucap Naruto yang juga berteriak.

"Aku tak mau melihatmu setiap sore duduk merenung sendirian disini dan terus meratapi nasibmu seolah-olah kau merasa yang paling menderita didunia ini"

"Sejak kecil aku telah hidup sendiri, bahkan aku hanya bertemu sekali dengan ayahku, itupun hanya dalam mimpi karna kedua orang tuaku telah meninggal saat terjadi peperangan yang menghancurkan desaku sebelum aku ke Konoha. Namun aku sadar bahwa aku tidak sendirian, masih banyak orang yang kusayangi dan menyayangiku"

"Kau masih punya teman Sasuke, itu akan mengobati rasa kesepian maupun sakit di hatimu. Dan masalah kakakmu, aku yakin dia tak melakukan itu, buktinya ia tidak membunuh adik yang ia sayangi".

"A-apa kau yakin?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ya, aku yakin itu!" jawab Naruto mantap

"Ne, jangan terus bersedih Sasuke. Aku tak mau melihat temanku seperti ini"

"Teman Ya?"

"Wah.. sudah sore nih, aku pulang dulu ya, Sasuke" ucap Naruto beranjak pergi

"Hn" jawab sasuke singkat

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Karna telah menjadi temanku dan menyadarkanku. Aniki, aku akan membuktikan kebenarannya dan mecarimu lalu menyeretmu pulang" ucap Sasuke lirih dan hanya dapat ia dengar sendiri lalu tersenyum sambil memandang kepergian Naruto.

'Semoga dengan seperti itu kau bisa keluar dari jurang kebencianmu sendiri, Sasuke' Batin Naruto sambil memandang langit sore yang berwarna jingga.

.

.

.

**Time Skip, 6 Month Later**

Siang hari yang cukup terik Naruto mengajak Naruko berjalan kearah hutan kematian untuk berlatih setelah mereka berdua pulang dari akademi ninja. Naruto menggandeng tangan Naruko begitu akan memasuki kawasan hutan kematian saat melihat ekspresi Naruko yang terlihat takut.

.

**Naruko POV**

Tadi siang saat di akademi tiba-tiba Naruto-kun ingin mengajaku untuk berlatih sehabis pulang dari akademi. Saat aku bertanya untuk apa, dia bilang agar agar aku menjadi lebih kuat dan dapat menjaga diri. Yah, itu benar sih.. aku tak ingin kejadian saat penculikan itu terjadi lagi. Dan sehabis pulang aku langsung berganti pakaian dan menuju apartemen Naruto-kun.

Di perjalanan banyak sekali penduduk yang memberikan tatapan sinis dan tidak suka kepadaku, namun sedetik kemudian wajah mereka terlihat ketakutan saat ekor mataku melihat tatapan tajam Naruto-kun kepada mereka.

Setelah berjalan cukup, kini sampailah aku dan Naruto-kun ditepi hutan kematian yang orang-orang bilang tempat yang sangat berbahaya. Aku sempat merasa ragu untuk masuk kedalam hutan itu, namun keraguanku segera sirna saat tangan Naruto-kun menggenggam tanganku.

Kemudian kami melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat berlatih yang akan kami tuju didalam hutan, hingga ahirnya aku melihat padang rumput yang tidak terlalu luas namun cukup indah dan sejuk. Tak kusangka didalam hutan menyeramkan ini ada tempat seperti ini

**Naruko POV End.**

**.**

"Kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Naruko saat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Hm, apa kau merasa lelah Naru-chan?"

"Ya, sedikit" jawab Naruko. "Kalau begitu kita istirahat sebentar" ucap Naruto kemudian berbaring di hamparan rumput begitu pula dengan Naruko.

Setelah beberapa saat beristirahat dan rasa lelah meraka hilang, kemudian naruto mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya dan menyerahkannya ke Naruko.

"Sebelum kita memulai latihan, sebaiknya kita mencari tahu elemen dasar yang kau kuasai Naru-chan, agar latihan kita lebih efektif. Kertas yang kau pegang adalah kertas yang dapat menyerap chakra untuk mengetahui jenis elemen seseorang. Kertas itu akan basah bila kau berelemen air (suiton), terbakar bila elemenmu api (katon), terpotong bila elemenmu angin (fuuton), hancur bila elemenmu tanah (doton) dan kusut bila elemenmu petir (raiton)" ucap Naruto menjelaskan

"Begitu kah? Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?" tanya Naruko sambil membolak balikan kertas di tangannya. "Genggam kertas itu dan konsentrasikanlah pada kertas yang ada ditelapak tanganmu" ucap Naruto.

Kemudian Naruko mengenggam kertas itu lalu memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia membuka mata dan melihat kertas di telapak tangannya talah terpotong menjadi 2 bagian.

"Kertas itu terpotong, apa berarti elemenku angin?" ucap Naruko memastikan

"Ya, aku akan memberikan gulungan jutsu elemen angin padamu" ucap Naruto kemudian menggigt ibu jarinya.

"**Kuchiyose"**

**POOF **Muncul sebuah gulungan yang kemudian diberikan ke Naruko.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **1 buah klon ciptaan Naruto muncul disampingnya

"Naru-chan, berlatihlah dengan bunshinku. Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk bermeditasi" ucap Naruto yang kemudian meninggalkan Naruko bersama bunshinnya.

Bunshin Naruto mulai menjelaskan dan mengajarkan tentang sifat elemen angin dan mengajarkan tentang dasar pengendalian elemen angin.

Beberapa jam kemudian dari atas pohon, Naruto melihat Naruko yang berlatih bersama bunshinnya. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi Naruko yang berubah-ubah, mulai dari kebingungan, marah-marah tidak jelas, hingga frustasi saat bunshinya menjelaskan sifat elemen angin atau fuuton yang sudah jelas sangat sulit untuk dipahami Naruko.

"Ekspresimu sangat lucu Naru-chan. Tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi kunoichi yang hebat. Mungkin butuh waktu yang cukup lama untukmu mencapainya, namun aku akan selalu disampingmu untuk mewujudkannya" ucap Naruto yang kemudian tertawa saat melihat Naruko menjitak bunshinnya.

**.**

**-CUT-**

Chapter 4 Complete...

Woho.. gimana pendapatnya tentang chapter ini? Gomen kalo Cuma dikit n kurang menarik karna gak ada batlle sama sekali..

Ada yang bersedia kasih repiu?

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya...

Next Chapter..

**Chapter 4: Tim ?**

* * *

**A/N:** Disini Naruto bakalan saya bikin punya beberapa kekei genkai (gabungan 2 jenis elemen), salah satunya seperti yang diatas yaitu elemen halilintar (Thunderbolt Release) dan saya berinama Rakuton. Aneh nggak? Gomen ya kalau namanya aneh, udah 3 kali saya ganti-ganti nama dan ahirnya nama abal itu yang saya pilih. Saya juga berencana bikin dia punya kekei touta (gabungan jenis 3 elemen) yang suatu saat akan saya munculkan. Alasan Naruto bisa punya kekei genkai dan kekei touta karna udah jelas kan, bahwa pemilik mata rinnegan pasti punya 5 elemen dasar + yin dan yang. Jadi sangat memungkinkan bagi Naruto menggabungkan elemen tersebut meskipun seharusnya kekei genkai merupakan blood line/garis keturunan sih.

**Penjelasan Tentang Jutsu:**

**Rakuton: Raikouiro no Jutsu**

(Jurus elemen Halilintar 'Thunderbolt Release'. Menciptakan kilatan emas dari 2 ujung jari (jari telunjuk dan tengah yang digabungkan) yang mampu menembus apapun, dan mempunyai jarak serang sangat jauh). Ini merupakan salah satu kekei genkai Naruto, yaitu dengan menggabungkan elemen api dan petir. *Jurus ini mirip sama Hadou 4: Byakurai/Kilat Putih. Inspirasi dari Anime Bleach yang saya terapin di fic ini XD)


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto The Real Uzumaki Clan**

**By fajar jabrik**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **Semi Canon, Typo Bertebaran, AU, OOC, Crack Pair , Strong n Smart Naruto

* * *

**Summary:**

Naruto bukan seorang Jinchuriki dan bukan anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina? Lalu bagaimana jadinya jika ternyata Naruto benar-benar asli dari klan Uzumaki dan merupakan anak dari Uzumaki Karin dan Uzumaki Nagato/Pain yang mendapat julukan 'Sanninme no Rikudo' atau Rikudou Sennin Ketiga? Dan Apa jadinya jika Naruto mendapat warisan Rinnegan dari sang ayah?

* * *

**Special Thanks:**

Kurama No Kyuuubi141, .750, TobiAkatsukiID, afirstletter, Naru sayang Kaa-chan, Uzumaki 21, Ken D Uzumaki, , Akira no Rinnegan, Agung Moelyana,

UZUMAKI RAITO, Akira No Sikhigawa, YamiYugi No Kagami, shirayuki-su, j, NamikazeKevinnn, AN Narra, Vin'DieseL No Giza,

Kirika No Karin, , koga-san, Red devils, Luka, Hikamiki, koyuki hime 900, Kurama No Kyuubi141, Hn,  
Shizura-Chan, bri, monkey D nico, Trie, m. , Namikaye hoshi, And All Guest.

.

**Previous Chapter...**

"Ekspresimu sangat lucu Naru-chan. Tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi kunoichi yang hebat. Mungkin butuh waktu yang cukup lama untukmu mencapainya, namun aku akan selalu disampingmu untuk mewujudkannya" ucap Naruto yang kemudian tertawa saat melihat Naruko menjitak bunshinnya.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

**Tim Yamato**

.

**Time Skip**,

Seperti biasanya, ruang kelas ramai oleh suara khas murid akademi yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang genin. Tampak di wajah murid akademi itu ada yang terlihat antusias, bersemangat dan ada juga yang terlihat cemas karna sebentar lagi akan diadakan ujian yang menentukan mereka akan naik ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi dan menjadi seorang genin atau tetap menjadi murid akademi hingga ujian genin tahun depan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian kelas itu tampak menjadi tenang setelah seorang guru dengan bekas luka melintang di hidungnya masuk dan memberikan penjelasan tentang ujian seperti yang telah disepakati minggu sebelumnya.

"Baik anak-anak, sensei akan menjelaskan tentang apa yang akan diujikan pada ujian kali ini. Untuk lulus kalian harus melakukan Bunshin no Jutsu (yaitu jurus membuat bayangan), melempar Shuriken, dan mempraktekan satu buah jutsu yang kalian kuasai"

'Hm, mungkin aku hanya akan menunjukan sedikit kemampuanku pada ujian ini. Aku juga tidak perlu khawatir dengan Naru-chan karna sebelumnya aku telah mengajarkanya tentang bunshin dan elemen angin dasar' Batin Naruto setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Iruka.

"Apa ada pertanyaan? Kalau tidak ada, segera berkumpul ditempat ujian" ucap Iruka

.

**Tempat Ujian,**

Para murid akademi yang akan menjalani ujian genin telah sampai di tempat ujian. Di tempat itu juga ada beberapa guru pembimbing dan Jounin yang akan memberikan tes.

"Selamat datang anak-anak. Disini sensei akan menjelaskan peraturan tentang ujian ini yaitu kalian harus membuat 2 buah bunshin, melemparkan 10 shuriken dan mempraktekan 1 buah jurus yang kalian kuasai" ucap salah seorang guru pembimbing.

"Baik, saya akan memulai tes ini. Bagi yang namanya dipanggil silahkan maju" ucapnya lagi dan mulai memanggil satu persatu murid yang mengikuti ujian

"Inuzuka Kiba"

Kiba langsung maju, kemudian ia mulai membuat sebel tangan dan munculah 2 buah bunshin di sisinya. Selanjutnya ia melemparkan shuriken, 6/10 shuriken menancap pada papan sasaran. Dan yang terakhir ia melakukan jurus kombinasi dengan akamaru dan berhasil lolos.

"Nara Shikamaru"

Dengan muka mengantuk, Shikamaru berhasil membuat bunshin, 7/10 shuriken mengenai sasaran dan dapat lolos dengan menggunakan teknik Kagemane khas klannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke maju dengan wajah datar, ia berhasil membuat bunshin, 9/10 shuriken mengenai sasaran dan diakhiri dengan jurus elemen api **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"** dan dinyatakan lolos dan mendapat tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para fansgirlnya.

"Uzumaki Naruko"

Sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto, kemudian Naruko membuat segel tangan **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** lalu munculah 2 bunshin Naruko. Juri yang melihat Naruko sedikit terkejut, mengingat bahwa Kage Bunshin merupakan jurus bunshin yang levelnya berada diatas Bunshin no Jutsu. Naruko juga berhasil melemparkan 6/10 shuriken dan diakhiri dengan jurus elemen angin **"Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu"** dan dinyatakan lulus.

Kemudian juri meneruskan ke peserta lain seperti Ino Yamanaka, Akimichi Choji, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee, Tenten dan peserta lainnya hingga yang terakhir.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Dengan tenang Naruto maju, dengan cepat Naruto membuat segel tangan** "Bunshin no Jutsu" **lalu munculah 2 bunshin Naruto. Kemudian Naruto melemparkan Shuriken ke papan sasaran dan menancap 7/10 dan yang terakhir ia membuat segel tangan **"Raiton: Juugaki no Jutsu"** kemudian menembakan peluru petir dari ujung tangannya dan juri menyatakannya lulus.

'Aneh, kenapa Naruto-kun tidak menunjukan kekuatan yang sesungguhnya ya? Padahal kan yang mengajari jurusku ini dia sendiri' batin Naruko saat melihat Naruto menyelesaikan tes

Setelah semua selesai melakukan tes, akhirnya juri mengumkan Rookie On The Year (ROTY) dan menyatakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke menjadi ROTY tahun ini dan mendapat tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para juri dan FG nya. Setelah itu, semua yang lulus ujian dan menjadi gennin mendapat sebuah ikat kepala berlambangkan desa Konoha.

'Huh.., aku malas menunjukan kemampuanku, karna itu merepotkan dan hanya akan membuatku terlihat mencolok' batin Naruto setelah mendengan pengumuman ROTY

"Aku memang lebih hebat darimu dobe" ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek

"Hm, Kita lihat saja nanti teme" balas Naruto dengan seringaian

.

**Time Skip, Next Day**

"Saya ucapkan selamat pada kalian semua yang telah berhasil lolos dan menjadi genin. Nah, setelah ini sensei akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa tim yang terdiri dari seorang Jounin pembimbing dengan 3 orang genin" ucap Iruka pada para genin didepannya.

"Karena Tim 1 hingga Tim 7 merupakan angkatan genin tahun lalu, maka sensei akan melanjutkannya ke Tim 8"

"Tim 8. Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba. Dan Jounin pembimbing kalian Kurenai Yuhi.

"Karna Tim 9 juga angkatan tahun lalu masih aktif, sensei akan melanjutkanya ke Tim 10. Tim 10. Narra Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Choji. Dan Jounin pembimbing kalian adalah Sarutobi Asuma."

"Tim Guy. Rock Lee, Tenten, Hyuuga Neji. Dan Maito Guy adalah Jounin Pembimbing kalian.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah Tim Yamato. Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruko, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Jounin pembimbing kalian adalah Yamato Tenzo"

"Silahkan kalian menunggu Jounin pembimbing kalian, sensei akan pergi sebentar" ucap Iruka mengakhiri pembagian Tim dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Jounin dari masing masing Tim datang dan mengajak para genin mereka ke basecamp mereka, tak terkecuali Tim Yamato yang juga di jemput oleh jounin pembimbingnya setelah datang dengan diiringi kepulan asap.

"Tim Yamato, sensei tunggu di taman belakang Akademi. Dalam 5 menit kalian harus sampai, kalau tidak... sensei akan memakan kalian" ucap Yamato dengan ekspresi yang menyeramkan.

"I-iya sensei..." Ucap Naruko dan Sakura bersamaan dengan wajah ketakutan sambil berpelukan melihat ekspresi menyeramkan pembimbingnya. Baru kali ini mereka melihat ekspresi orang yang sangat menakutkan.

"Hn" Ucap sasuke.

**Poof! ** Yamato langsung menghilang setelahnya.

"Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun ayo segera ke taman belakang" ucap Sakura langsung menarik tangan Naruko dan segera berlari ke arah taman belakang karna takut dimakan oleh senseinya..

"Kalian duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul" Ucap Naruto

"Hn" ucap Sasuke kemudian mengikuti Sakura dan Naruko

.

**Taman Belakang,**

**Wush..**

Naruto telah sampai di dekat sebuah pohon besar diiringi dengan beberapa daun yang melayang setelah ia sampai di taman belakang akademi setelah melakuan sunshin. Kemudian dengan santai ia berjalan ke arah Yamato yang tengah duduk bersila di bawah pohon wisteria dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau anak yang menarik, Naruto.." Ucap Yamato mulai membuka matanya setelah merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang telah ia kenali.

"Hm, anda sedang apa sensei?"

"Menikmati sejuknya dibawah pepohonan, karna saat bersama mereka perasaanku sangat nyaman"

"Hm, sesuai dengan kemampuan anda sensei.." Ucap Naruto yang kini telah duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon dengan memejamkan mata dan menikmati semilir angin yang membuat rambut jabriknya bergerak gerak..

"Heh.. Kau benar. Aku penasaran dari mana kau tahu tentangku dan seperti apa kemampuanmu, Naruto" ucap Yamato sambil memandang Naruto yang memejamkan matanya dengan sedikit rasa penasaran tentang bocah itu.

"Hm, mungkin nanti aku akan sedikit menunjukannya padamu sensei" Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit menyeringai.

Tak berapa lama kemudian 3 orang genin tengah berlari ke arah Yamato. Nafas mereka sedikit ngos ngosan setelah berlari ke arah taman belakang akademi yang jaraknya lumayan jauh.

"Kalian telat, aku telah memberi kalian 5 menit, tapi kalian datang lebih lambat 2 detik. Jika kalian telat lagi, sensei akan memberikan kalian hukuman yang kalian pun tak mampu untuk membayangkannya" ucap Yamato dengan tampang horror.

"Ma-maafkan kami sensei.. Ka-kami tak akan mengulanginya lagi" Ucap Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat Yamato yang memberikan tatapan menyeramkan layaknya ingin memakan mereka bertiga hidup-hidup.

'Dia itu manusia bukan sih, mukanya nyeremin banget. Kayak pohon beringin yang kelihatan angker' batin Naruko memperhatikan ekspresi senseinya.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke singkat dan mencoba menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

"Cepat mulai acaranya sensei, aku bosan terus menunggu" ucap Naruto.

"Loh, Naruto-kun. Sejak kapan kau sampai disini?" tanya Naruko saat melihat Naruto.

"Hm, aku disini sejak tadi Naru-chan. Kenapa kalian lama sekali?"

"Oke, sensei akan memulai acara pertemuan pertama kita. Pertemuan kita kali ini adalah acara perkenalan. Sebutkan nama, hobi, yang kalian suka maupun tidak disukai dan impian kalian. Mulai dari kau kuning" ucap Yamato dan memandang ke arah Naruko.

"A-apa tidak sebaiknya sensei dulu yang memperkenalkan diri?" ucap Naruko sedikit ragu.

"Ya, baiklah. Nama sensei Yamato Tenzo, hobiku kalian tak perlu tau, yang kusuka itu urusanku, yang tak kusuka itu rahasia, dan impianku, itu belum terfikirkan. Selanjutnya kau kuning"

Yang mendengarkan perkenalan Yamato hanya bisa sweatdrop

"Baiklah, Namaku Uzumaki Naruko, hobiku mencari bunga liar. Yang kusuka adalah Naruto-kun, Sandaime Jii-san, Iruka sensei, paman Teuchi, Ayame-Nee dan bunga matahari. Yang tak kusukai adalah hidup sendirian. Dan impianku adalah menjadi hokage prempuan pertama di Konoha dan diakui orang lain" ucap Naruko memperkenalkan diri dengan bersemangat.

'Hm,. Gadis yang penuh semangat' batin Yamato.

"Selanjutnya giliranmu pingky"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, hobiku adalah bersama dengan orang yang kusukai (sambil melirik Naruto dan Sasuke). Yang tidak aku sukai adalah Ino pig. Dan impianku adalah (melirik Naruto dan Sasuke) KYAAA..." ucap Sakura dengan muka memerah setelah mengucapkan impiannya

'Huh.. sepertinya agak sulit menghadapi murid FG'

"Giliranmu ayam"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Hobiku adalah berlatih. Yang kusukai tidak ada. Yang tidak kusukai atau lebih tepatnya kubenci adalah orang yang membantai klanku. Impian dan ambisiku adalah membuktikan suatu kebenaran dan menyeret seseorang untuk pulang" ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit menahan emosi. Kemudian sekilas terlihat tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

'Ah, Sedikit keluar dari perkiraanku. Mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan si merah'

"Yang terakhir, kau merah"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, hobiku berlatih dan mempelajari jutsu baru. Yang kusukai adalah orang yang menghargai orang lain. Yang tidak kusukai adalah orang yang sombong dan membanggakan diri. Impianku adalah menjadi Ninja terkuat dan menciptakan kedamaian di dunia"

'Hm, sangat menarik'

"Oke, sensei rasa pertemuan kali ini cukup. Besok jam pagi segera datang ke training ground 12, sensei akan melakukan tes genin yang sesungguhnya yaitu survival battle. Jangan sampai terlambat dan jangan sampai sarapan, atau sensei akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat kejam hingga kalian memuntahkan sarapan kalian" ucap Yamato dengan nada horror.

"Loh, bukanya kami sudah lulus tes dan menjadi genin sensei?" tanya sakura sedikit takut

"Ya itu benar, tapi ini adalah tes langsung dariku dan jauh lebih sulit dari yang kalian alami sebelumnya. Tes ini ditujukan kepada para genin yang baru lulus academy dengan tujuan untuk mengukur kelayakan untuk menjadi shinobi konoha. Dan perlu kalian ketahui peluang lulus kalian hanya 1:6, jadi kalian harus berusaha semampu kalaian agar bisa lulus"

"Kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi kalian boleh pulang" ucap Yamato mengakhiri pertemuan hari itu dan langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Setelah Yamato pergi, keempat genin itu masih tetap berdiri mematung ditempatnya masing-masing. Mereka berdiri dengan tampang berfikir karna merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Hingga Naruko membuka pertanyaan.

"Eh, Sakura-chan. Besok pagi kita berangkat jam berapa ya? Karna tadi sensei tidak bilang jam kita berkumpul dan Cuma bilang besok pagi kan?" Ucap Naruko setelah menemukan kejanggalan.

"Iya ya..? kalau telat sensei bakalan menghukum kita. Mungkin jam 6.30 atau jam 7, kan waktu di akademi kita berangkat jam segitu Naru-chan. Kalau menurut Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun gimana?" jawab Sakura

"Hm/Hn" Jawab Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Sakura dan Naruko hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar jawaban aneh dari dua rekan cowok dari Tim mereka yang sangat singkat dan tidak jelas itu.

"Oke, kalau gitu besok kita berkumpul di training ground 12 jam 6.30 ya teman-teman. Ayo pulang bareng Sasuke-kun, arah rumah kita kan sama" ucap Sakura mencoba mengajak Sasuke untuk pulang bareng.

"Hn" Ucap Sasuke singkat lalu berjalan dibelakang Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kita juga harus pulang Naru-chan" ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruko.

.

**Time Skip, Next Day**

Pukul 6.30 di sebuah jembatan yang ada didekat training ground 12 terlihat ada 3 orang yang tengah duduk diatasnya. Ya, mereka bertiga adalah Sakura, Naruko dan Sasuke yang saat ini menunggu kedatangan sensei mereka.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Naruto datang sambil membawa sebuah kotak di tangan kanannya. Dan langsung duduk disamping Naruko

"Yo, Naru-chan, Sakura, Teme" Sapa Naruto kepada ketiga temannya yang langsung melihat kearahnya, lebih tepatnya ke arah kotak yang ia bawa.

"Yang kamu bawa itu apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Naruko penasaran.

"Hm, ini ketupat sisa lebaran kemarin. Tenang aja, belum basi kok, 'kan udah aku kasih formalin." ucap Naruko membuka kotak yang berisi 8 buah ketupat dan langsung ia kupas lalu memakannya.

"Tapi kan sensei kemarin bilang kita tidak boleh sarapan" ucap Naruko

"Oh, aku gak inget tuh.. Saat di akademi aku juga belum pernah dengar ada larangan sarapan sebelum beraktifitas atau menjalankan misi. Makanlah, supaya nanti saat tes punya cukup tenaga "

"Sepertinya kau benar Naruto-kun, aku minta ya" ucap Naruko kemudian melahap ketupat pemberian Naruto.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam kemudian berjalan kearah Naruto dan mengambil sebuah ketupat dan melahapnya dengan cepat beserta kulitnya.

"Hm, kau ternyata juga mau ya teme. Apa kau tidak lapar Sakura?" ucap Naruto dan hanya dibalas dengan 'Hn'. Naruto juga menawarkannya pada Sakura yang kini sedang memandang kearah Sasuke.

" Um, baiklah. Karna Sasuke-kun juga mau, kenapa aku tidak.. " ucap Sakura yang juga mulai melahap ketupat milik Naruto.

'Dia memang anak menarik dan unpredictable' batin bunshin Yamato yang mengawasi keempat genin nya di sebuah pohon kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

'Huh, sepertinya Yamato sensei udah pergi' batin Naruto setelah merasakan kepergian bunshin Yamato.

Sambil menunggu kedatangan sensei mereka yang tak kunjung datang, pagi itu mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol setelah menghabiskan ketupat yang dibawa Naruto. Hingga tak terasa waktu telah bergulir dan menunjuk angka 10. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian

**Poof..!**

"Halo semuanya.. Maaf karna sensei kermarin lupa untuk menyuruh kalian datang jam 10 pagi" ucap Yamato pada keempat muridnya yang sedang asik mengobrol di atas sebuah jembatan.

"Oh..." jawab mereka berempat tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Yamato dan tetap melanjutkan acara mereka

"Kalian tidak marah? Tidak protes karna sensei lupa?"

"Tidak, justru karna kami datang lebih pagi kami jadi bisa ngobrol bareng dan tambah akrab" ucap Naruko riang.

Mendengar jawaban Naruko, Yamato hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya. Kemudian ia melirik Naruto namun hanya dibalas dengan sedikit seringaian.

"Kalau begitu sensei akan memberitahukan tentang aturan tes ini. Disini sensei mempunyai 3 buah bandul kunci berbentuk kucing 'yang diambil dari kantongnya', bagi yang bisa mengambilnya dari sensei maka akan sensei nyatakan lulus. Dan bagi yang tidak dapat, maka akan sensei beri hukuman untuk diikat di tiang tanpa boleh diberi makanan sebelum sensei menyuruhnya. Sensei juga akan mengembalikannya ke akademi. Waktu kalian 2 jam hingga jam makan siang nanti. Apa ada pertanyaan?"

'Untung saja aku tadi sudah makan ketupat pemberian Naruto-kun, kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah kelaparan' batin sakura.

"Apa tidak apa-apa sensei, jika kami berempat menyerang sensei secara bersamaan sedangkan sensei hanya sendiri? Dan kenapa bandulnya Cuma 3, kan kita berempat sensei?" tanya Naruko

"Tak apa Naruko, Aku ini seorang jounin. Melawan empat bocah genin seperti kalian tidak masalah bagiku. Dan masalah bandul, kalian tak perlu tau"

"Hm, benar tidak masalah sensei?" ucap Naruto dengan seringaian misterius

"Ya, tak masalah" ucap Yamato kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto

'Huh, sial! Sepertinya menghadapi bocah itu akan cukup sulit. Dan kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya..?' batin Yamato saat melihat seringaian Naruto

"Kalau tidak ada pertanyaan, sensei akan memulai tes ini. Keluarkan kemampuan terbaik kalian, kalau perlu keluarkan juga keinginan membunuh kalian. Bersiaplah"

"MULAI!"

Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruko langsung melompat ke arah hutan dan mulai bersembunyi kecuali Naruto yang masih ada didepan Yamato dan tengah mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantung senjatanya

"Sepertinya tinggal kita berdua sensei" Ucap Naruto langsung berlari dan menyerang Yamato

"Heh.. kau benar"

Naruto menyerang Yamato dengan kunainya, namun dapat ditangkis oleh Yamato yang juga telah memegang kunai. Mereka berdua terus bertarung dan beradu taijutsu.

.

**Di tempat lain,**

"Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa kalian setuju dengan rencanaku?"

"Baiklah Naruto-kun" jawab Naruko

"Ya, aku juga setuju. Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura

"Hn, aku setuju" jawab Sasuke.

"Yosh, rencana dimulai!"

Kembali ke pertarungan antara Yamato dan Naruto. Saat Naruto menahan serangan kunai Yamato, dengan cepat Yamato mengayunkan tendangan ke perut Naruto, sehingga ia langsung terpental karna tidak sempat menahan serangan itu.

**Poof** Naruto yang terkena tendangan cukup kuat itu berubah menjadi asap

"Huh, ternyata cuma bunshin. Dimana bocah itu ya? Mungkin aku akan mencari yang lainnya dulu" ucap Yamato saat melihat Naruto menjadi asap. Kemudian dia langsung melesat ke arah hutan.

Saat ini Yamato tengah mencari muridnya yang bersembunyi di dalam hutan dan kini ia berada di atas sebuah tangkai pohon, namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah bola api berukuran besar mengarah kepadanya. Karna tidak sempat menghindar, Yamato langsung terbakar dan kemudian berubah menjadi boneka kayu.

'Uchiha memang selalu berbakat dalam menggunakan elemen api' pikir Yamato setelah melakukan kawarimi dan kini telah berada dibelakang Sasuke.

"Jangan lengah Sasuke meskipun seranganmu mengenai lawanmu" Ucap Yamato yang kemudian melakukan tendangan ke Sasuke

Dengan reflek Sasuke dapat menahan tendangan Yamato dengan kedua tangannya dan kemudian beradu taijutsu. Namun, karna lengah pukulan Yamato mengenai perut Sasuke dan membuatnya terpental. Kemudian Sasuke bangkit dan langsung menyerang Yamato, tapi ia tak sengaja menginjak jebakan Yamato dan berahir dengan kakinya tergantung disebuah tali dan kepalanya berada dibawah.

"Perhatikan sekelilingmu, jangan hanya fokus pada satu tujuan. Sampai jumpa sasuke" ucap Yamato meninggalkan Sasuke yang tergantung.

"Cih! Sial!" umpat Sasuke karna terkena jebakan Yamato.

"Sasuke-kun dimana ya..?" ucap Sakura berjalan ditengah hutan sambil mencari Sasuke..

Tiba-tiba dibalik sebuah pohon muncul sosok yang sangat dikenal Sakura. Akan tetapi Sakura sangat kaget saat melihat sosok yang ia kenal sebagai Sasuke kini bersimbah darah dengan banyak sekali luka dan senjata yang tertancap mulai dari kunai, shuriken, sedotan, hingga sikat gigi menancap ditubuh sasuke. Dan yang lebih mengerikannya lagi, salah satu mata Sasuke telah bolong karna tertancap lipstik.

"Sa-ku-ra to-long" ucap Sasuke terputus-putus dengan liur dan kuah soto yang keluar dari mulutnya.

(Woi..! seharusnya yang keluar darah thor! Ngapa malah liur dan kuah soto?! *** Mangap-mangap... persediaan darah udah abis, yang tersisa Cuma itu doang**)

"KYAAAAAA!" Teriak Sakura saat melihat keadaan Sasuke yang sangat mengerikan dan kemudian langsung pingsan.

'Hhh.. padahal hanya genjutsu, dia udah pingsan. Tipikal FG tingkat akut' pikir Yamato melihat Sakura yang pingsan. 'Sebaiknya aku mengetes yang lainnya'

Disebuah cabang pohon yang daunya sangat lebat, Naruko sedang bersembunyi dan menunggu kedatangan senseinya. Dia juga telah membuat 2 bunshin yang bersembunyi tak jauh darinya.

Tak berapa lama Yamato berjalan di bawah pohon tempat Naruko bersembunyi. Kemudian 2 bunshin Naruko melompat dan menghunuskan kunai ke Yamato. Namun Yamato dapat menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang dan ia juga sempat melemparkan sebuah kunai kearah salah satu bunshin Naruko.

**Poof!**

Salah satu bunshin Naruko menghilang. Bunshin yang tersisa kemudian mencoba menyerang Yamato dengan kunai dan berusaha mengambil bandul kunci yang ada di pinggang Yamato, namun dengan cepat Yamato memegang tangan Naruko dan membantingnya hingga berubah menjadi asap.

"**Fuuton: Kamaitachi no Jutsu"**

Naruko menyerang Yamato yang sedang melawan bunshinnya dari atas pohon setelah melakukan beberapa segel tangan dan menciptakan angin puyuh pemotong. Yamato yang menyadari ada serangan dari atas lalu membuat segel tangan.

"**Mokuton: Mokujoheki"**

Pilar-pilar kayu langsung muncul dari dalam tanah kemudian menyatu dan membentuk sebuah kubah pelindung dan menahan serangan Naruko.

"**Mokuton: Jubaku Eiso"**

Naruko yang berada diatas pohon tidak meyadari jika ternyata pohon tempatnya bersembunyi mengeluarkan cabang-cabang yang langsung mengikat tubuh Naruko.

"Huh, ternyata belum bisa. Dan elemen apa yang sensei gunakan?" ucap Naruko yang telah terbelit oleh ranting pohon yang merupakan jutsu Yamato.

"Teknikmu cukup bagus Naruko, tapi itu belum cukup. Masalah elemen, itu adalah kekei genkaiku, yaitu elemen kayu. Sampai jumpa Naruko." ucap Yamato yang kemudian melompat pergi untuk mencari Naruto.

'Sepertinya sensei udah cukup jauh. Untung saja ikatan di kedua tanganku tidak terlalu kuat sehingga aku dapat melakukan segel tangan'

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

"Kalian, tolong bebaskan aku dari ranting dan kayu ini" perintah Naruko kepada 3 bunshinnya dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

Yamato yang telah berkeliling di hutan kemudian menemukan Naruto yang tengah berada diatas pohon dan bersandar pada salah satu cabangnya.

"Apa kau menungguku Naruto?"

"Hm, bisa dibilang begitu sensei" ucap Naruto yang kemudian melompat turun dari atas pohon dan kini ia telah berhadapan dengan Yamato.

"Bisa kita mulai sensei?"

"Ya, silahkan"

"**Rakuton: Raikouiro no Jutsu"**

Naruto langsung memulai pertarungan dengan menciptakan kilatatan api berwarna biru yang langsung menembus dada Yamato dan semua pepohonan yang ada dibelakangnya. Namun Yamato berubah menjadi boneka kayu.

'Hh.. untung saja itu hanya mokubunshinku. Apa dia beneran mau membunuhku' pikir Yamato melihat dada bunshinnya telah tertembus jutsu Naruto.

"Hoi Naruto! Kau ingin membunuh senseimu ya?! Dan jurus apa yang kau pakai?" teriak Yamato

"Aku tak mungkin membunuhmu sensei. Aku melakukan 'itu' karna aku tau kalau kau yang 'itu' hanya bunshin. Kalau soal jutsu, itu adalah jutsu elemen halilintarku, namun jutsu itu cukup banyak menyerap chakraku" jawab Naruto

"Jadi kau juga punya kekei genkai?" tanya Yamato dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto

Pertarungan pun terus berlanjut. Dengan cepat Yamato melompat untuk membalas serangan dengan melemparkan kunai yang berkertas peledak.

"**Doton: Doryuuheki" **Kunai yang dilempar Yamato meledak setelah tertancap pada dinding tanah Naruto.

Tanpa buang waktu yamato berlari dan menyerang Naruto dengan kunai di tangan kanannya. Naruto juga sudah siap dan menahan serangan Yamato. ***TRANK* **bunyi kedua logam yang saling bersentuhan. Lalu Yamato mencoba menendang Naruto, akan tetapi Naruto dapat menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu"**

Naga air Yamato dengan cepat mengarah ke Naruto. Namun dengan cepat ia membuat segel tangan

"**Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu"**

**BLAR!**

Naga air milik Yamato bertabrakan dengan naga api milik Naruto dan menciptakan uap air yang menutupi pandangan keduanya.

"Lakukan Sekarang!" teriak Naruto

Dari balik pepohonan Sasuke dan Naruto telah siap menyerang Yamato dan melakukan segel tangan secara bersamaan.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa"**

Jutsu bola api milik Sasuke menjadi bertambah besar setelah bergabung dengan jutsu angin Naruko dan membuat bola api berdiameter 7M dan mengarah ke Yamato. Yamato yang tak ingin terbakar api dengan cepat membuat dinding air.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki"**

Namun tanpa Yamato sadari, Sakura yang sebelumnya bersembunyi langsung berlari ke arah Yamato dan mengambil 3 bandul kunci yang ada di pinggannya. Setelah kabut dari uap air akibat jutsu air dan api itu hilang, Yamato hanya bisa terkejut karna melihat semua muridnya telah berkumpul. Ditambah lagi saat ini Sakura telah memegang ketiga bandul kunci yang sebelumnya ada di pinggannya.

"Kalian Lulus!" Ucap Yamato kepada keempat muridnya

"Yey!" teriak Naruko dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Sensei akui kerja tim kalian sangat bagus, karna inti dari tes ini adalah kerja sama tim, dan kalian telah membuktikannya tadi. Tapi sensei punya sedikit pertanyaan, bagaimana bisa kalian berkumpul kemudian menyerang sensei bersamaan?"

"Oh, soal itu.. Tadi Naruto-kun membuat rencana ini saat sensei sedang bertarung melawan bunshinnya. Setelah itu kemudian kami berpencar, namun jarak kami tidak terlalu jauh agar saat salah satu dari kami kesulitan teman yang lain bisa membantu" ucap Naruko

"Benar sensei, tadi Sasuke-kun yang sudah membebaskanku dari genjutsu sensei" ucap Sakura menambahkan.

"Jadi, apa ini semua idenya Naruto?" tanya Yamato.

"Ya/Benar/Hn" ucap Naruko, Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Karna kalian sudah lulus tes yang sensei berikan dengan baik, maka besok kita akan melakukan misi yang diberikan Hokage. Dan khusus untukmu Naruto, sensei sangat bangga karna kau telah membuat ide yang sangat bagus dan menyatukan anggota tim mu" ucap Yamato

"Hm" balas Naruto

"Kalau begitu, Sampai jumpa anak-anak" ucap Yamato dan langsung menghilang.

.

**-CUT—**

..

Chapter 4 complete..

Next Chapter...

**Chapter 5: Nami No Kuni**

* * *

**A/N:**  
Yoho.. ceritanya rada aneh ya reader-san... Mungkin ada sedikit pertanyaan nih kenapa author ngubah tim Naruto jadi tim Yamato n gak pake Kakashi sebagai sensei mereka. Hm.. alasanya sih simpel, biar gak terlalu Mainstream aja. Coz, udah banyak banget author yang pake Kakashi n Tim 7, jadi saya akan sedikit merubahnya, meskipun gak jauh-jauh amat dari canon karna Yamato juga pernah mimpin Tim 7 saat Kakashi lagi sakit. Disini Yamato juga punya sifat aslinya dan sering pasang wajah nyeremin buat ngatur maupun ngendaliin muridnya. Sedangkan masalah nama Yamato Tenzo, itu saya gabungin dari nama asli + samaran. Alasanya? Biar lebih gimana gitu..

Dan buat chap selanjutnya, mungkin scen akan saya buat pada misi mengawal Tazuna membuat jembatan, tapi seperti pada chap ini, nanti akan ada sedikit perbedaan tentang siapa musuh atau lawan dari tim yamato. Nah jika reader penasaran, tunggu aja chap depan.

Sampai jumpa minna...


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto The Real Uzumaki Clan**

**By fajar jabrik**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **Semi Canon, Typo Bertebaran, AU, OOC, Crack Pair , Strong n Smart Naruto

* * *

**Summary:**

Naruto bukan seorang Jinchuriki dan bukan anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina? Lalu bagaimana jadinya jika ternyata Naruto benar-benar asli dari klan Uzumaki dan merupakan anak dari Uzumaki Karin dan Uzumaki Nagato/Pain yang mendapat julukan 'Sanninme no Rikudo' atau Rikudou Sennin Ketiga? Dan Apa jadinya jika Naruto mendapat warisan Rinnegan dari sang ayah?

* * *

**A/N: **Sori banget buat para reader yang udah kasih repiu namun tidak saya balas, coz saya kagak sempet.

.

**Special Thanks:**

Vin'DieseL No Giza, Naozumi-kun, , Kirika No Karin, Akira no Rinnegan, m. , rifaiuzukaki1, Hn, huddexxx69, a first letter, koyuki hime 900, .750, Me'o D Theguh, , koga-san, Red devils, alvaro d diarra, Ken D Uzumaki, AN Narra, TobiAkatsukiID, Akira No Sikhigawa, Mizuhashi Kyousuke, Nagasaki, BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime, didik717, wow, jd pnasaran?, M-xxxx, Ri-san, 2, heztynha uzumak, Kanziler, Drak Yagami, namikaze firman And All Guest

* * *

.

**Previous Chapter...**

"Karna kalian sudah lulus tes yang sensei berikan dengan baik, maka besok kita akan melakukan misi yang diberikan Hokage. Dan khusus untukmu Naruto, sensei sangat bangga karna kau telah membuat ide yang sangat bagus dan menyatukan anggota tim mu" ucap Yamato

"Hm" balas Naruto

"Kalau begitu, Sampai jumpa anak-anak" ucap Yamato dan langsung menghilang.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

**Nami No Kuni**

.

**Hokage Room**

Di kantor hokage terlihat beberapa jounin yang sebelumnya telah menjadi pembimbing tim genin yang baru lulus akedemi untuk memberikan konfirmasi tentang kelayakan tim kepada hokage yang tengah duduk di kursinya.

"Karna semua jounin pembimbing telah berkumpul, silahkan berikan laporan pada tes genin yang sebelumnya kalian lakukan" perintah Hokage kepada jounin yang ada dihadapannya.

Kurenai memulai "Tim 8.. lulus"

"Berikutnya.."

"Tim 10.. lulus" ucap Asuma

"Dengan semangat masa muda, tim Guy lulus!" ***CLING*** ucap Gui dengan cengiran masa mudanya.

Semua yang ada di kantor hokage hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan jounin hijau yang selalu penuh dengan semangat masa mudanya.

Dan tim yang terakhir adalah tim Yamato. Yamato adalah satu-satunya jounin yang selama ini belum pernah meluluskan tim, karna semua genin yang pernah ia tes selalu ketakutan dulu saat melihat ekspresi horror Yamato. Jadi, hokage maupun jounin yang ada di ruangan itu mengira mungkin Yamato juga tidak meluluskan tim yang sekarang, hingga akhirnya yamato mengatakan bahwa...

"Tim Yamato, lulus" ucap Yamato dengan tersenyum

Benar-benar situasi yang sangat langka saat mendengar bahwa Yamato si Horror menyatakan bahwa timnya lolos ujian genin yang ia berikan. Ditambah lagi ekspresi tersenyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan, padahal biasanya ekspresinya datar seperti papan atau malah pasang ekspresi horor layaknya pohon beringin.

"Terima kasih karna telah memberikan laporan kalian. Kalian boleh kembali" ucap Hiruzen mengahiri pertemuan itu.

.

**Time Skip, 1 Weeks Later..**

Setelah Naruto dan timnya menyelesaikan misi untuk menangkap Tori si anak kambing peliharaan anak perempuan daimyo. Kini mereka berjalan ke arah kantor hokage dengan sasuke yang menggendong anak kambing itu.

"Hm, kau terlihat cocok dengan kambing itu teme" ucap Naruto mengejek rekannya.

"Ck, sial kau dobe!" ucap Sasuke

Sakura dan Naruko hanya bisa tertawa mendengar pertengkaran 2 cowok di timnya.

Setelah sampai diruang tugas untuk menyerahkan Tori ke anak perempuan daimyo, mereka hanya turut berbela sungkawa saat melihat Tori sedang didandani layaknya boneka dengan dipakaikan baju, pita dan dibedaki lalu dipkaikan popok. 'Pantesan tuh kambing kabur..' pikir mereka bersamaan dan bersweatdrop ria.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, anak perempuan daimyo pergi setelah memberikan bayaran dan pergi dari ruang tugas. Saat ini mereka berempat hanya bisa berharap bahwa hokage akan memberikan misi yang lebih baik atau dibilang layak, karna hampir satu minggu mereka telah menjalankan misi mulai dari mengepel genteng, menguras sumur daimyo, menyedot septik tank (WC) warga dan misi nista lainya.

"Hokage-Jiisan.. tidak kah kau kasihan kepada kami dengan memberikan misi yang lebih baik? Setidaknya berilah kami misi Rank C, Rank B, Rank A, atau sekalian S. Tim lain saja sudah mengerjakan beberapa misi Rank C, kenapa kami selalu dapat Misi Rank D? Please,,," ucap Naruko membujuk Hokage dengan jurus Puppy Eyes no Jutsu.

"Hhh.. baiklah, aku akan memberi kalian misi Rank C. Apa mereka sudah siap Yamato?" ucap Hiruzen yang tak bisa menolak jurus Naruko dan meyakinkan dengan bertanya ke Yamato.

"Ya Hokage-sama, menurutku mereka sudah siap." Jawab Yamato

"Karna Yamato bilang kalian siap, maka aku akan memberi kalian Misi Rank C, yaitu mengawal dan melindungi seseorang dari bandit dan perampok menuju desa Nami No Kuni untuk membuat jembatan. Tazuna-san, silahkan masuk!" ucap Hiruzen

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka sehingga tampak seorang pria cukup tua memakai topi anak punk dan ransel dengan memegang ceret/teko berisi tuak di tangan kanannya dan berjalan masuk. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sekumpulan bocah didepannya.

"Apa bocah-bocah ini yang akan mengawalku? Mereka hanya akan jadi tumbal jembatanku jika mengawalku. Apa tidak ada ninja lain yang lebih layak?" tanya Tazuna sambil mengamati bocah yang akan mengawalnya dan sesekali meminum tuaknya.

'Hm, kalau kau bukan clienku mungkin tubuhmu sudah penuh lubang orang tua!' batin Naruto menatap Tazuna dengan aura menakutkan

'Sepertinya aku tadi salah bicara, bocah berambut merah itu terlihat menakutkan' batin Tazuna sedikit bergidik melihat tatapan dingin Naruto.

"Mereka adalah shinobi konoha Tazuna-san, mereka pasti mampu menjaga anda meskipun masih terlihat bocah" ucap Hokage meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, aku terima mereka"

"Oke, kita akan berangkat 2 jam lagi. Persiapkan perbekalan kalian untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Setelah siap, segera berkumpul di gerbang utama desa. Ingat! Jangan sampai terlambat!" ucap Yamato menekankan kata terahirnya.

Dua jam kemudian mereka semua telah berkumpul di gerbang utama desa untuk segera berangkat. Cuaca siang yang cukup terik dan cerah seakan mendukung perjalanan mereka.

.

.

Setelah berjalan beberapa jam, mereka telah melewati perbatasan Hi No Kuni. Namun Naruto merasakan bahwa ada chakra 2 orang asing yang tidak terlalu jauh didepannya. Hingga ahirnya mereka melihat ada 'genangan air' di jalan yang akan mereka lewati.

'Tidak salah lagi, chakra ini adalah chakra ninja dan bukanlah bandit ataupun perampok. Seharausnya ini misi Rank B, buka Rank C. Mungkin sedikit kobaran api bisa mengeringkan air 'itu'.' pikir Naruto saat sensornya menyadari ada musuh, kemudian membuat segel tangan.

"**Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu"**

Bola api berukuran besar keluar dari mulut Naruto dan mengarah ke arah genangan air didepannya. Sebelum bola api itu mencapai genangan air, 2 orang ninja bertopeng langsung keluar untuk menghindar.

'Ternyata dia juga mempunyai kemampuan sensor, pantas saja dia langsung tahu kalau didepan ada musuh' pikir Yamato sambil melihat Naruto

"Wah.. kau hebat Naruto-kun.." ucap Naruko

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Naruto kalau genangan air itu merupakan kamuflase musuh Naruto?" tanya Sakura Penasaran

"Hm, insting..? sebaiknya kutangani dulu mereka" jawab Naruto yang siap melakukan serangan

"**Doton: Otoshibuta no Jutsu"**

Kedua missing nin itu terperangkap dalam jurus Naruto saat mencoba menyerang Tazuna, dan kemudian ia membuat segel tangan kembali.

"**Raiton: Kangekiha"**

Gelombang petir dari telapak tangan Naruto yang ditempelkan ke tanah merambat dengan cepat dan menyengat missing nin yang masih terperangkap hingga membuat mereka tewas.

"Gozu dan Meizu atau Iblis bersaudara yang merupakan missing nin dan mantan Chunnin dari Kirigakure yang saat ini jadi buronan Rank C" ucap Naruto yang membuat rekannya bingung

"Dari mana kau tahu Naruto?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Hm, bisa dibilang itu juga insting..?" ucap Naruto singkat dan membuat temannya sweatdrop

"Bisa anda jelaskan kenapa ada ninja missing nin sekalas chunnin yang menghadang perjalanan kita?" tanya Yamato tajam

Setalah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yamato dan muridnya, kemudian Tazuna meminta maaf dan menjelaskan tentang alasannya berbohong kepada mereka. Dia juga menjelaskan perihal Gatou yang menjajah perekonomian Nami No Kuni hingga membuatnya tak punya biaya untuk menyewa ninja untuk misi Rank B maupun A.

"Jadi begitu ya? Kenapa anda tidak meminta bantuan ninja dari Kirigakure?" tanya Naruko

"Hn, desa Nami juga masih termasuk kawasan Kirigakure" Sasuke menambahkan.

"Itu karena saat ini Kirigakure sedang terjadi perang saudara karna cara pemerintahan Yondaime Mizukage yang sangat kejam. Yondaime Mizukage memerintahkan untuk membantai semua orang yang memiliki kekei genkai karna ia menganggap mereka monster. Oleh karena itulah terjadi perpecahan antara dua kubu yang membela Mizukage maupun pemberontak. Dan Gatou selama ini jugalah yang membiayai kubu Mizukage dengan menjajah perekonomian kami. Karna itulah kami tidak meminta bantuan dari Kiri yang jelas hanya sia-sia." ucap Tazune menjelaskan panjang lebar.

'Hm, sudah kuduga. Mungkin sebaiknya aku melakukan sesuatu. Perang di Kiri hanya akan menciptakan rantai kebencian yang tak ada ahirnya jika terus dibiarkan' pikir Naruto setelah mendengar penjelasan Tazuna.

"Setelah kalian mendengar penjelasan dari Tazuna-san, apa kalian akan melanjutkan misi ini yang ranknya telah berubah dari Rank C menjadi B dan bahkan bisa menjadi Rank A. Atau kembali ke desa dan membatalkan misi ini karna ini diluar perjanjian dan kemampuan kalian?" tanya Yamato pada timnya.

"Aku akan tetap melanjutkannya sensei, aku tak akan membiarkan penduduk Nami menderita dan ditindas karna penjajahan Gatou. Kita adalah shinobi Konoha, menyelesaikan misi adalah tanggung jawab kita. Meskipun akan ada bahaya menghadang, itu adalah resiko yang kita ambil karna telah menjadi shinobi" ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

"Apa kau bercanda Naruto? Bisa saja Gatou akan mengirimkan anak buah yang lebih banyak untuk menyerang kita!" ucap Sakura panik

"Menurutku Naruto-kun benar Sakura, kita adalah Shinobi" ucap Naruko

"Kalau kau bagaimana teme?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke

"Hn, aku ikut. Aku tak ingin kalah darimu dobe"

Sakura yang melihat pujaan hatinya untuk melanjutkan misi ahirnya menyetujui agar misi itu tetap dilanjutkan apapun resikonya. Tazuna yang mendengar bahwa mereka tetap melanjutkan misi hanya bisa tersenyum atas bantuan mereka.

"Oke Tazuna-san, misi mengawalmu untuk membuat jembatan akan tetap kami lanjutkan. Ayo kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita" ucap Yamato yang mulai berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali.

.

.

Di tempat lain terlihat dua sosok ninja berlari di hutan hingga ahirnya mereka menemukan 2 mayat missing nin yang tergeletak.

"Ayah, mereka berdua adalah ninja sewaan Gatou untuk membunuh Tazuna-san kan?"

"Kau benar, mereka adalah iblis kirigakure. Tapi siapa yang berhasil membunuh mereka? Tak mungkin Tazuna-san, dia bukanlah ninja"

"Mungkin saja Tazuna-san berhasil sampai Konoha dan menyewa ninja mereka Ayah"

"Ya, mungkin saja. Tapi mereka tak mungkin bisa menghadapi 3 orang Kiri no Shinobigatana dan puluhan ninja Kiri yang Yondaime Mizukage kirimkan untuk mempertahankan kekuasaannya Gatou di Nami"

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera menyusul dan membantu meraka"

"Ya, kita harus bergegas"

Kedua ninja itu langsung pergi dan melesat untuk mengejar kelompok Tazuna yang mungkin akan segera berhadapan dengan musuh.

.

.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, Tazuna dan Tim Yamato sempai di perairan yang cukup luas. Dan nantinya akan Tazuna buat jembatan yang akan melewati perairan itu. Kemudian mereka menyebrang menggunakan perahu milik teman Tazuna.

"Apa ini jembatan yang sedang anda buat Tazuna-san? Tanya Naruto saat perahu mereka melewati jembatan besar yang belum selesai dibuat.

"Ya, kau benar Naruto" jawab Tazuna.

"Wah.. Anda hebat Tazuna-san. Ini jembatan yang sangat besar" ucap Naruko.

Tak berapa lama kemudian perahu itu menepi di pinggir perairan itu dan mereka pun turun untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Setelah melewati hutan ini kita akan segera sampai dirumahku" ucap Tazuna

Mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalanan dan melewati hutan terakhir sebelum mencapai rumah Tazuna.

'Ck, aku merasakan 1 buah chakra yang cukup yang besar didepan sana dan 5 lagi chakra yang mungkin setingkat chunin yang mengarah kesini. Aku juga merasakan 2 chakra yang cukup kuat dari arah belakang, namun tampaknya masih cukup jauh. Sial, kalau seperti cara satu-satunya adalah melawan. Aku harus memperingatkan mereka' batin Naruto saat menyadari ada musuh didepannya.

"Yamato sensei" ucap Naruto

"Ya, ada apa Naruto?" jawab Yamato yang kini berhenti.

"Aku merasakan ada banyak chakra musuh didepan sana. Mungkin 1 orang setingkat Jounin dan yang lainya setingkat chunin, saat ini mereka sedang mengarah kesini. Dari arah belakang juga ada chakra asing sensei" ucap Naruto

"Tak ada pilihan lain, kita harus melawan dan menjaga Tazuna-san. Sasuke, Naruko, Sakura, bentuk formasi untuk melindungi Tazuna-san. Sebentar lagi akan ada musuh yang datang, dan sepertinyaa mereka cukup kuat" ucap Yamato dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

Tak berapa lama kemudian didepan tim Yamato dan Tazuna muncul seseorang ninja bertubuh besar dengan pedang seperti kampak ditangan kanannya dan palu besar ditangan kirinya, lalu dibelakangnya juga terlihat 5 orang ninja yang menghadang mereka. Dia adalah salah satu dari 7 orang legenda pemegang pedang Kirigakure atau biasa disebut 'Kiri no Shinobigatana'.

"Sepertinya kau membawa teman-temanmu dari Konoha, Tazuna" ucap pemegang pedang Kabutowari itu.

"Si-siapa dia Tazuna-san" tanya Sakura ketakutan.

"Dia adalah Jinin Akebino, ninja bayaran Gatou" jawab Tazuna

"Ya, tidak salah lagi. Pedang itu adalah Kabutowari yang berarti dia adalah salah satu dari Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shuu. Sepertinya musuh kita sangat kuat sensei.." ucap Naruto saat mengamati musuh didepannya.

"Ya, kau benar Naruto, aku akan menghadapi Jinin, sedangkan kau pimpin mereka bertiga untuk menjaga dan melawan 5 orang musuh lainya" ucap Yamato memberikan perintah.

"Kalian berlima, serang mereka dan bunuh Tazuna!" teriak Jinin memerintahkan anakbuahnya.

Kelima ninja bawahan Jinin melemparkan kunai dan shuriken ke arah kelompok Tazuna. Yamato yang melihat puluhan kunai dan shuriken mengarah ke kelompoknya langsung membuat pertahanan.

"**Mokuton: Mokujoheki"**

Pilar-pilar kayu keluar dari tanah dan menyatu membuat kubah seperempat lingkaran dan menahan laju kunai maupun shuriken musuh. Namun tak bertahan lama setelah Jinin memukulkan palunya beberapa kali dan membuat retakan pada pertahanan itu. Hingga ahirnya kubah itu jebol, namun Yamato sempat menarik Tazuna kebelakang dan yang lainya telah menghindar.

"Naru-chan, Sakura, kalian berdua tolong lindungi Tazuna-san. Sedangkan aku dan teme akan menghadapi kelima ninja itu. Yamato sensei yang akan melawan Jinin. Ayo teme..." ucap Naruto memberikan instruksi pada rekannya dan dibalas 'Hn' oleh Sasuke.

Setelah mendapat instruksi dari Naruto, Naruko dan Sakura langsung berada disamping Tazuna dengan posisi siaga untuk menjaganya. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke mencoba menyerang musuh.

Sasuke memulai pertarungan dengan mengambil beberapa shuriken dari kantong senjatanya lalu melemparkannya kearah musuh.

"**Katon: Hosenka Tsumabeni"**

Sesaat setelah sasuke melemparkan 8 shuriken ia langsung menciptakan jutsu api dan membakar shuriken itu sehingga terlihat seperti phoenix yang sedang terbang.

Dua musuh yang melihat serangan itu lalu membuat dinding pertahanan untuk menahan serangan Sasuke.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki"**

'Kerja bagus teme, seranganmu membuat mereka menggunakan jutsu pertahanan dari air. Dan air adalah salah satu konduktor yang dapat menghantarkan listrik' pikir Naruto saat melihat musuh membuat dinding air sehingga ada sedikit genangan air dibawah kaki mereka.

"**Raiton: Raivu Waiya**"

Dengan cepat serangan raiton Naruto merambat dan ninja musuh tersengat serangan itu dan membuat musuh terpental kebelakang. Namun serangan itu tak cukup kuat untuk melumpuhkan musuh, akan tetapi dengan cepat sasuke melemparkan tiga buah kunai kearah mereka dan sedetik kemudian.

**DUAR!**

Kunai berkertas peledak Sasuke meledak, namun hanya membuat satu orang musuh tewas karna ia sempat melihat kunai berkertas peledak itu dan menghindar.

Tiga orang musuh tanpa membuang waktu langsung menyerang Naruto dan Sasuke setelah menjabut katana dari punggungnya.

**TRANK!**

Kini tampak Naruto menahan 2 buah katana yang mengarah ke lehernya dengan 2 buah kunai dimasing-masing tanganya. Begitu pula Sasuke, ia juga menahan serangan musuh dengan kunainya dan membuat Naruto dan Sasuke beradu punggung untuk melindungi satu sama lain.

.

.

Disisi lain, saat ini Yamato tengah menghadapi aksi brutal dari Jinin yang terus mengayunkan pedangnya yang berbentuk seperti kampak dan memukulkan palu ke arah Yamato namun dapat dihindarinya.

"**Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu"**

Yamato mencoba menyerang Jinin dengan mengubah tangannya menjadi kayu yang bercabang-cabang dan mencoba untuk mengikat maupun memukul Jinin, namun ia dapat menahan dengan memotong cabang kayu dari tangan Yamato dengan memotongnya dan berusaha mendekat hingga membuat tubuh Yamato terlempar saat mendapat pukulan palu besar Jinin.

"Kudengar kau adalah pengendali kayu yang cukup kuat. Heh, ternyata kau sangat lemah" ucap Jinin saat seranganannya berhasil mengenai Yamato

**POOF**

Tubuh Yamato yang terkapar berubah menjadi sebuah boneka kayu.

"Heh, ternyata meskipun kau salah satu dari tujuh pemegang pedang legendaris kau cukup bodoh karna berbicara dengan boneka kayu" ucap Yamato dari atas pohon dengan nada mengejek

"Awas kau!" teriak Jinin dengan marah karna ejekan Yamato dan ia langsung melompat keatas untuk menyerang Yamato.

"**Mokuton: Shicuka no Jutsu"**

Sesaat setelah Yamato membuat segel tangan ketika melihat Jinin melompat kearahnya, pilar-pilar kayu langsung muncul dari dalam tanah dan mengikat kaki Jinin lalu dengan cepat melemparkannya hingga menabrak pepohonan.

"Ternyata kau memang sangat emosional dan mudah terpancing omongan ya.." ucap Yamato.

Setelah menumbangkan beberapa pohon yang ia tabrak, Jinin kemudian bangkit kembali dan menatap Yamato dengan marah.

"Akan kubunuh kau dengan Kabutowariku!" ucap Jinin yang membuat segel tangan.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu" **

Ucap Jinin yang telah selesai merapal jutsu dan saat ini area pertarungan itu telah dipenuhi oleh kabut yang menghalangi penglihatan.

'Sial! aku tak bisa mengetahui keberadaanya. Kabut ini menghalangi penglihatanku' pikir Yamato saat pandangannya terhalangi kabut akibat jurus Jinin.

**TRANK!**

Kapak besar Jinin dapat ditahan oleh Yamato yang secara reflek menahan serangan dari samping dan kemudian Yamato melompat saat ada palu besar mengarah padanya.

**DUAR!**

Tanah akibat pukulan palu Jinin hancur karna mangsanya telah menghindardari serangan mematikan itu.

Seakan tak membiarkan Yamato mempelajari dan mengamati keadaan, Jinin kembali menyerang Yamato dan dengan sukses membuat Yamato terlempar karna tak sempat menahan serangan Kabutowari Jinin dan terkena pukulan dari palu besar itu.

Jinin yang melihat Yamato terlempar kembali mencoba menyerangnya. Yamato tak sempat menghindar maupun menahan serangan Jinin dan hanya melihat kapak besar diayunkan kearahnya. Namun sebelum kapak itu membelah tubuh Yamato, ada sebuah pedang besar yang menahan serangan Jinin.

**TRANK!**

Suara nyaring dua buah logam tajam yang saling bertabrakan antara kapak dan pedang berukuran besar.

"Kita bertemu lagi Jinin" ucap seorang pria dengan perban yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya dari balik kabut sambil membawa pedang berukuran besar ditangan kanannya yang ia sandarkan di pundak.

"Cih! Tak kusangka penghianat sepertimu ada disini Zabuza" ucap Jinin memandang salah satu orang yang juga merupakan anggota Kiri no Shinobigatana dan mantan rekannya.

"Ya, pandangan kita memang berbeda. Aku disini untuk melindungi Tazuna dan juga berarti akan melawanmu. Bisa kita lanjutkan pestanya? Kubikiribocho miliku sudah lama tidak mandi darah" ucap Zabuza yang langsung mengayunkan Kubikiribochonya ke arah Jinin.

.

.

Ditempat lain, saat ini musuh yang dihadai Naruto dan Sasuke tinggal 2 orang lagi, namun tampaknya musuh mereka cukup tangguh karna selalu melakukan kombinasi serangan antara fuuton dan suiton untuk menyerang Nauto dan Sasuke. Lalu keempat ninja itu bersamaan membuat jutsu untuk membunuh musuh mereka

"**Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu"**

"**Raiton: Shubaryuujin no Jutsu"**

Dua orang musuh juga membuat jurus kombinasi

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu"**

"**Fuuton: Kazeryuu no Jutsu"**

Jurus gabungan antara naga api Sasuke dan naga petir dari Naruto membuat naga api berukuran besar dengan dikelilingi oleh elemen petir dengan cepat mengarah kearah musuh dan bertabrakan dengan naga air yang bergabung dengan naga angin yang membentuk naga air berwarna hijau dengan gelombang air disekitarnya.

**DUAR!**

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar setelah kedua jurus gabungan itu saling bertabrakan dan menciptakan kawah akibat ledakan itu dan menciptakan kabut dan asap yang menutupi penglihatan. Naruto yang melihat keadaan cukup menguntungkan kemudian ia memanfaatkan situasi ini, dengan cepat Naruto kembali membuat serangan.

"**Raiton: Shichuu Shibari"**

Kedua musuh tak sempat menghindar saat muncul 4 buah pilar raiton disamping mereka dan langsung mengikat tubuh mereka.

"Sekarang teme!" teriak Naruto

Seakan paham dengan maksud Naruto, sasuke kemudian membuat segel tangan dan menciptkan bola api

"**Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu"**

Bola api yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke dengan cepat mengarah dan membakar kedua ninja musuh yang masih terperangkap dalam pilar Naruto.

"Hore.. Kita menang, Sasuke-kun memang hebat" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan saat melihat musuh dapat dikalahkan.

"Yey.. kau juga hebat Naruto-kun" teriak Naruto ikut-ikutan Sakura.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata 2 musuh yang telah banyak mengalami luka bakar itu belum tewas. Kemudian mereka berdua menggigit ibu jari lalu membuat segel tangan dan meneriakannya secara bersamaan.

"**Kinjutsu: Yari no Zetsumei"**

Beberapa saat kemudian muncul tombak berwarna hijau dengan aura kehitaman disekitarnya. Jutsu itu merupakan salah satu jutsu terlarang dari 'Kiri Ko Juuto' atau 'kakak beradik dari Kiri' yang dapat dilakukan dengan bayaran ¾ chakranya akan terkuras dan jaringan chakra ditangan akan rusak, sehingga setelah melakukan jutsu itu mereka langsung tewas.

Lalu dengan cepat tombak itu melesat ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke, tetapi mereka berdua menyadarinya dan langsung melompat. Namun mereka berdua salah, jurus itu ternyata ditujukan ke orang lain, yaitu Naruko. Naruko yang melihat serangan itu tidak dapat berbuat apa-apakarna jutsu itu sangat cepat.

"Naru-chan!" teriak Naruto saat melihat serangan itu.

Namun tiba-tiba muncul seseorang didepan Naruko lalu membuat 10 dinding es yang saling berjajar untuk menahan serangan itu.

**PRANK!**

Satu persatu dinding es itu hancur hingga ahirnya tombak itu menghilang setelah menembus perut gadis berambut panjang dengan kimono itu.

"**Kough!"**

Ia memuntahkan darah setelah perutnya tertembus tombak itu dan sedetik kemudian roboh dengan bersimbah darah yang keluar dari luka di perutnya.

"Naru! Kita harus segera menolongnya!" teriak Sakura

Naruko yang mendapat teriakan Sakura kemudian tersadar dari rasa syoknya. Setelah itu Naruko dan Sakura mendakati gadis itu dan meletakan telapak tangan mereka berdua diatas luka itu. Perlahan keluar aura berwarna hijau dan darah yang keluar perlahan-lahan juga berhenti.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Naruto

"Pendarahannya sudah berhenti, akan tetapi lukanya sangat parah" jawab Naruko dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Kita harus segera membawanya dan mengobati lukanya" ucap Sakura panik

.

.

Ditempat lain, saat ini Jinin tengah kwalahan karna diserang oleh Zabuza dan Yamato secara bersamaan. Tak disangka, Yamato dan Zabuza dapat dengan mudah bekerja sama sehingga dapat memukul mundur Jinin.

"**Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu"**

Yamato mencoba menyerang Jinin kembali dengan tangannya yang berubah menjadi kayu dan Jinin berusaha menahannya. Akan tetapi dari atas Zabuza telah mengayunkan pedangnya namun dapat ditahan dengan kampak Jinin. Melihat ada celah serangan, Zabuza langsung menendang dada Jinin dan memuatnya terpental.

'Sial, lukaku sangat parah. Aku tak mungkin menang melawan mereka berdua. Sebaiknya aku kabur' pikir Jinin yang kemudian melemparkan bom asap.

"Huh, dia kabur" ucap Zabuza

"Sebaiknya kita juga pergi dan menemui Tazuna-san, em... Zabuza" ucap Yamato pada orang disebelahnya yang dijawab dengan anggukan dan kemudian melesat pergi ke kelompok Tazuna.

'Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.. Haku? Semoga kau baik-baik saja' batin Zabuza yang kini tengah berlari dibelakang Yamato.

.

.

Dari kedalaman hutan, Zabuza dan Yamato segera berlari ke arah Tazuna. Namun Zabuza melihat Tazuna dan dua orang bocah sedang mengelilingi sesosok tubuh yang terbaring dengan bersimbah darah. Hingga akhirnya Zabuza mengenali sosok itu yang telah ia anggap sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Haku! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" teriak Zabuza takut dan panik melihat tubuh Haku terluka dan sedang mendapat perawatan medis dari Sakura dan Naruko.

"Ma-maaf tuan, dia terluka karna terkena serangan dari musuh saat melindungku. Hiks.. Hiks.. maafkan aku, ini semua salahku" ucap Naruko dengan air mata yang kini jatuh dari mata blue saphirenya.

"Tak apa, itu bukan salahmu. Itu adalah keputusan Haku sendiri untuk menyelamatkamu. Tapi aku mohon, selamatkanlah Haku. Dia adalah orang yang sangat kusayangi dan alasanku tetap hidup" ucap Zabuza memohon agar menyelamatkan nyawa Haku.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kerumahku dan merawatnya disana" ucap Tazuna memberikan saran.

'Ternyata memang tak bisa dipungkiri kalau kekuatan kasih sayang dan cinta bisa membuat seseorang yang bahkan telah dianggap iblis bisa sepeduli itu dan malah membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat' pikir Naruto sambil melirik Zabuza.

.

**-CUT-**

Chapter 5 Complete...

Yo.. gimana pendapat reader-san tentang chapter ini? Silahkan kasih repiu buat komentarnya...

Next Chapter...

**Chapter 6: Day Before Battle**

* * *

**A/N:** Gomen ya kalo pertarunganya kagak seru. Oh iya, sedikit info nih, chapter misi ke Nami No Kuni saya potong jadi 3 karna terlalu panjang menurut saya. Gimana menurut kalian? Pasti diluar perkiraan kan.. karna saya mengubah Zabuza n Haku berpihak pada Tazuna dan Tim Yamato. Yah, meskipun cuma sedikit modifikasi sih... tapi lumayan lah, ceritanya jadi gak terlalu basi. Loh kok bisa gitu? Jawabannya ada di chapter depan.

See you...


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto The Real Uzumaki Clan**

**By fajar jabrik**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **Semi Canon, Typo Bertebaran, AU, OOC, Crack Pair , Strong n Smart Naruto

* * *

**Summary:**

Naruto bukan seorang Jinchuriki dan bukan anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina? Lalu bagaimana jadinya jika ternyata Naruto benar-benar asli dari klan Uzumaki dan merupakan anak dari Uzumaki Karin dan Uzumaki Nagato/Pain yang mendapat julukan 'Sanninme no Rikudo' atau Rikudou Sennin Ketiga? Dan Apa jadinya jika Naruto mendapat warisan Rinnegan dari sang ayah?

* * *

**A/N: Yo, saya balik lagi nih... sebenernya mau apdet besok, tapi karna dirumah ada acara jadinya saya percepat. Dan saya ucapin banyak terima kasih buat para reader yang udah mau mampir buat baca fic ini.**

.

**Special Thanks**

Mizuhashi Kyousuke, , a first letter, heztynha uzumaki, Akira no Rinnegan, Ren Akatsuki, , Menma Sagara, Ken D Uzumaki, Kurama Ko Kyuubi141, Naozumi-kun, Nagasaki, M-xxxxx, Me'o D Teguh, Rhafi uzumaki, .9634, .750, TobiAkatsukiID, Red devils, Namikaze Renton Kumagawa, Naru sayang Kaa-chan, Drak Yagami, koga-san, ajib, Hadinamikaze, Master, Nitya-chan, AN Narra, uzumakiato, hime koyuki 099, KirikaNoKarin, , Shizura-Chan, Vin'DieseL No Giza, Kagawa, m. , gedesandyyasa And All Guest

.

**Previous Chapter...**

"Tak apa, itu bukan salah kalian. Itu adalah keputusan Haku sendiri untuk menyelamatkan kalian. Tapi aku mohon, selamatkanlah Halu. Dia adalah orang yang sangat kusayangi dan alasanku tetap hidup" ucap Zabuza memohon agar menyelamatkan nyawa Haku.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kerumahku dan merawatnya disana" ucap Tazuna memberikan saran.

'Ternyata memang tak bisa dipungkiri kalau kekuatan kasih sayang dan cinta bisa membuat seseorang yang bahkan telah dianggap iblis bisa sepeduli itu dan malah membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat' pikir Naruto sambil melirik Zabuza

.

.

**Chapter 6**

**Day Before Battle**

.

.

Didepan sebuah rumah kini telah ada 7 orang yang sedang menunggu tuan rumah untuk membukakan pintu. Dan diantara ketujuh orang itu salah satunya mengalami luka parah dan berada dalam gendongan orang dengan perban yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Tsunami, tolong cepat bukakan pintu nak..!" teriak Tazuna didepan pintu sambil mengetuk pintu

**CKLEK**

Pintu rumah itupun terbuka dan Tsunami dapat melihat ayahnya telah pulang. Namun ia juga melihat ada beberapa orang yang bersama ayahnya hingga ia terkejut saat melihat haku yang terluka parah dalam gendongan Zabuza.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Tou-san?" ucap Tsunami

"Nanti akan Tou-san ceritakan, tapi sebelumnya kita harus merawat Haku terlebih dahulu. Lukanya sangat parah. Cepat kau siapkan kamar untuk mereka" ucap Tazuna yang langsung mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk.

Setelah Tsunami menyiapkan kamar, lalu Zabuza membawa haku ke kamar dan membaringkannya ditempat tidur. Raut wajah Zabuza terlihat sedih saat melihat keadaan Haku seperti itu, dia hanya bisa berharap Haku segera sadar.

"Maaf, sebaiknya kalian semua keluar. Aku akan mengganti pakaiannya Haku dan membersihkannya" ucap Tsunami pada orang yang ada dikamar itu.

"Bolehkah aku dan Sakura tetap didalam?" ucap Naruko

"Kami bisa sedikit melakukan perawatan dan jutsu medis" ucap Sakura menambahkan

"Ya baiklah" jawab Tsunami

Setelah pintu ditutup, Tazuna mengajak Zabusa, Yamato, Naruto dan Sasuke menuju ruang tamu dan menunggu Tsunami selesai merawat luka Haku. Di ruang tamu mereka berlima hanya diam dan tak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara. Ya, mereka tengah tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing setelah mengalami kejadian ini.

Dari awal pertama mereka duduk Naruto terus terus memandangi Zabuza karna banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul di pikirannya tentang apa hubungan antara Zabuza dan Tazuna karna mereka terlihat saling mengenal. Dan siapa sebenarnya gadis bernama Haku yang bersamanya itu.

**Naruto POV**

Tadi siang saat melihat orang itu, aku seperti mengenalinya terlebih saat melihat pedang besar yang dibawanya dan perban atau masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ya, tak salah lagi pasti dia Zabuza Momochi salah satu dari ketujuh pemegang pedang legendaris yang mendapat julukan Kirigakure no Kijin karna kekejamannya dalam membunuh sang korban. Dan pedang berukuran besar yang ia bawa adalah Kubikiribocho.

Lalu siapa gadis bernama Haku itu? Kenapa Zabuza sangat khawatir dan cemas saat melihat dia terluka? Aku juga melihat kasih sayang yang besar dari pancaran mata Zabuza saat melihat gadis itu. Apa mungkin dia anaknya?

Dan yang membuatku lebih penasaran tentang Zabuza adalah apa hubungan Zabuza dengan Tazuna. Lalu kenapa dia malah membantu kami dan malah melawan Jinin yang notabenenya juga seorang Kiri no Shinobigatana atau bisa dibilang rekannya. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pemberontakan di Kirigakure sehingga mereka saling bermusuhan karna membelaa kubu yang berbeda? Hh... Mungkin sebaiknya aku menanyakan secara langsung.

**Naruto POV End**

.

Melihat situasi yang sangat sunyi, ahirnya Tazuna mulai membuka suara dan tentu saja membuat yang ada di ruangan itu keluar dari pikirannya masing-masing dan mendengarkan apa yang akan Tazuna katakan.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua karna telah menolongku" ucap Tazuna memulai pembicaraan. "Ya, itu bukan masalah Tazuna-san" jawab Yamato.

"Em.. apa benar anda adalah Zabuza Momochi anggota Kiri no Shinobigatana yang mendapat julukan Kirigakure no Kijin?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Zabuza.

Yamato dan Sasuke langsung menatap kerah Naruto dan Zabuza bergantian setelah Naruto menanyakan itu. Yamato memandang Naruto seakan berkata 'Dari mana Naruto tau kalau dia Zabuza Momochi?'. Sedangkan Sasuke 'Siapa Zabuza momochi? Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu. Apa maksud dobe sebenarnya?'.

Zabuza yang sebelumnya terus menatap pintu kamar tempat dimana haku dirawat menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang kearah Naruto.

"Ya, aku memang Zabuza Momochi. Kau cukup hebat bocah karna mengetahui tentangku maupun julukanku. Siapa namamu bocah?" ucap Zabuza .

"Namaku Naruto. Em... boleh kalau aku memanggilmu Paman Zabuza?" Naruto bertanya kembali. "Ya terserah kau bocah" jawab Zabuza dengan malas.

"Kenapa paman membantu kami? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pemberontakan di Kirigakure? Lalu apa hubungan paman dengan, em... Haku-nee? Sepertinya paman sangat menyayanginya?"

Zabuza mengerutkan dahinya setelah mendapat pertanyaan yang begitu banyak dari bocah berambut merah didepannya. Bahkan Yamato, Sasuke dan Tazuna sempat kaget dengan pertanyaan yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Ternyata kau banyak tanya bocah. Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya dari awal" jawab Zabuza yang kemudian ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu mulai menceritakan kisahnya.

"Aku membantu kalian karna aku tak ingin desa tempat kelahiranku 'Nami no Kuni' terus menerus dijajah oleh Gatou, terlebih Tazuna-san adalah teman masa kecil ayahku. Dan ini juga berhubungan dengan pemberontakan yang ada di Kirigakure karena aku tau kalau Gatou juga menyumbangkan dananya untuk menyerang para pasukan rebelion yang ingin menjatuhkan kekuasaan Yondaime Mizukage sehingga akan semakin menyulitkan kami nantinya"

"Sedangkan hubunganku dengan Haku, aku telah menganggapnya sebagai anakku sendiri. Aku sangat menyayanginya, bahkan melebihi nyawaku sendiri. Dialah yang telah membuatku seperti ini, sehingga aku menganggapnya sebagai malaikat kecilku"

"Dulu aku menemukannya saat para ninja yang dikirim oleh Yondaime Mizukage hendak membunuhnya setelah kedua orang tuanya dibunuh terlebih dahulu karena mereka mempunyai kekei genkai Hyooton atau elemen es klan Yuki. Tapi saat melihatnya menangis, hatiku terasa sakit dan tanpa kusadari aku telah membunuh ninja kiri itu untuk menyelamatkannya. Sejak saat itu aku mulai merawat Haku dan melatihnya hingga saat ini dan menganggapnya sebagai putriku sendiri" ucap Zabuza yang telah mengahiri ceritanya.

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu hanya bisa terkejut dengan mulut terbuka setelah mendengar cerita panjang lebar dari Zabuza Momochi yang terkenal sebagai pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin, terkecuali Tazuna. Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu kamar tempat Haku dirawat terbuka, lalu Tsunami, Naruko dan Sakura berjalan kearah ruang tamu untuk berkumpul bersama yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Haku?" tanya Zabuza penasaran dan khawatir yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya

"Lukanya cukup parah, tapi untung saja tidak mengenai organ vitalnya" jawab Tsunami. "Mungkin beberapa hari lagi Haku-nee akan segera sadar" ucap Sakura menambahkan.

"Syukurlah" ucap semuanya setelah mengetahui keadaan Haku.

"Tsunami, tolong buatkan minuman untuk tamu kita" ucap Tazuna. "Baik Tou-san" balas Tsunami yang melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur dan diikuti oleh dua orang gadis dibelakangnya yang berniat membantu.

"Silahkan diminum tehnya" ucap Tsunami yang selanjutnya duduk disamping Tazuna.

Beberapa saat kemudian Tazuna saling mengenalkan orang yang ada diruang tamu itu mulai dari Tsunami, Zabuza dan Haku. Begitupula dengan Yamato ia juga saling memperkenalkan diri dan keempat anggota timnya.

"Uhuk!" Yamato batuk dengan sedikit mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya setelah menyesap tehnya 'Sial, dadaku terasa sakit setelah terkena pukulan palu dari Jinin' pikir Yamato dengan tangan kanan memegang dadanya dan tangan kirinya terdapat bekas darah setelah digunakan untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Sensei anda kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang duduk disebelah Yamato. "Sepertinya senseimu terluka saat kami bertarung dengan Jinin" ucap Zabuza mewakili Yamato.

"Sebaiknya luka sensei kami periksa dulu" ucap Sakura dan di iya kan oleh Naruko.

Melihat Yamato yang memedang dadanya seperti menahan sakit, lalu Sakura dan Naruko menggiring Yamato untuk memeriksa luka yang diderita oleh Yamato lalu membalutnya dengan perban.

"Separah apa lukaku" tanya Yamato setelah Sakura selesai meperbannya karna sebelumnya ia hanya menahan sakit tanpa sempat bertanya

"Sensei hanya mengalami luka dalam yang tidak terlalu parah, dan untung saja tulang rusuk sensei tidak ada yang patah maupun retak. Yah, mungkin sensei akan segera sembuh dalam 3 hari" ucap Sakura. "Sebaiknya sensei segera istirahat. Ayo Sakura" ucap Naruko mengajak Sakura keluar.

Dari pintu depan rumah seorang anak kecil yang berumur sekitar 5 tahun dan menggunakan topi bergaris warna biru berlari masuk kedalam rumah lalu memeluk Tazuna.

"Ahirnya Jii-san pulang juga" ucap anak kecil itu

"Oh.. Inari, kenalkan mereka adalah shinobi Konoha yang mengantarkan dan menyelamatkan Jii-san dari serangan anak buah Gatou" ucap Tazuna sambil mengusap kepala Inari.

Anak yang bernama Inari itu terlihat murung dan menundukan kepalanya setelah mendengar perkataan dari kakeknya tentang Gatou. Naruto dan yang lainnya memandang bingung dengan ekspresi Inari. Namun Tazuna memahami apa yang dirasakan oleh cucunya itu dan meminta maaf atas ucapan sebelumnya. Namun sebelum ia mengucapkan sesuatu, Inari sudah berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Itu semua percuma Jii-san. Orang yang ingin melawan Gatou hanya akan berakhir seperti 'dia'. Kita tak mungkin melawan dan mengalahkan Gatou" ucap Inari dengan dingin dan menekankan kata 'dia'.

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Inari langsung berlari pergi dan menjauhi tempat itu. Mereka hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang apa yang sebenarnya anak itu ucapkan. Akan tetapi sepertinya Naruko mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Inari, sehingga kini wajahnya juga terlihat sedih.

"Maaf Tazuna-san, siapa sebenarnya yang dimaksud 'dia' oleh, em.. Inari?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Ya, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sebaiknya kita makan malam terlebih dahulu, sepertinya kalian terlihat lapar"

"Yey... makan-makan... asik..." ucap Naruko kegirangan setelah mendengar kata makan. "Ne.. kau berisik sekali Naru-chan.." ucap Sakura melihat tingkah Naruko.

Di ruang makan mereka melahap hidangan yang ada. Namun mereka semua takjub saat melihat seseorang yang makan tanpa membuka perban/masker yang menutup mulutnya hingga membuat orang itu itu merasa risih karna dipandang terus ketika makan.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku terus?" tanya Zabuza merasa heran dan menghentikan acara makannya.

"Mm.. bagaimana caranya paman makan tanpa membuka masker itu" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Itu kemampuan sihirku, yaitu makan tanpa membuka masker" jawab Zabuza malas lalu meneruskan acara makannya.

"Hoa.. Paman hebat..! Nanti ajarin Naru ya..." ucap Naruko dengan mata berbinar-binar karna tertarik dengan jawaban dari Zabuza.

"Ya, terserah lah"

Yang mendengar jawaban dari Zabuza hanya bisa sweatdrop, terlebih saat melihat ekspresi Naruko berbinar-binar dan tertarik saat mendengar kata sihir dari Zabuza. Namun tanpa mereka sadari ternyata ada seorang lagi yang tertarik dengan jawaban Zabuza, yaitu... si anak ayam.

'Hn, apa beneran sihir ya? Sepertinya aku juga akan minta diajarin' pikir Sasuke.

Acara makan malam itu telah selesai. Tazuna yang menyadari bahwa Sakura terus memandanginya seakan meminta jawaban yang ia tanyakan sebelum makan malam itu menghela nafas. Namun raut wajahnya menjadi terlihat murung dan sedih.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelakan tentang siapakah 'dia' yang Inari katakan tadi sore" ucap Tazuna memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. Akan tetapi Tsunami yang mendengar kata 'dia' dari ayahnya juga berubah menjadi murung dan sedih. Sakura yang melihat hal itu merasa bersalah jadinya.

"Maaf Tazuna-san, Tsunami-san. Sebaiknya tak usah menceritakannya jika pertanyaan saya tadi menyinggung perasaan anda" ucap Sakura lirih.

"Tak apa Sakura, sepertinya kalian perlu mengetahuinya" balas Tsunami lalu melihat Tazuna untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Yang dimaksud 'dia' oleh Inari adalah Ayahnya sendiri, yaitu suami Tsunami dan juga anakku sendiri" ucap Tazuna. Tsunami yang mendengarnya terlihat sangat sedih dan berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kalian tahu tentang Gatou kan? Dia adalah orang yang menghalalkan cara apapun demi kepentingannya sendiri, bahkan membunuh seseorang adalah sesuatu yang ia anggap biasa. Itu semua bermula ketika Gatou dan para bandit maupun ninja bayarannya ada disini. Sejak awal ayah Inari 'Kaiza' dan beberapa warga menentang Gatou secara terang-terangan. Gatou yang tidak terima lalu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menangkap Kaiza dan beberapa warga yang ikut menentangnya lalu mengikat mereka pada papan salib ditengah lapangan agar semua warga jera dan tidak menentangnya lagi. Hingga akhirnya beberapa hari kemudian mereka membunuh Kaiza dengan membakarnya di salib itu" ucap Tazuna mengahiri ceritanya.

Tsunami yang mendengar cerita itu tak dapat lagi menahan air mata yang beberapa menit lalu sempat ia tahan agar tidak terjatuh. Pecahlah tangisan Tsunami setelah sang ayah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Tazuna berusaha menenangkan Tsunami dengan memeluk dan menepuk pungggungnya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. sejak saat itulah Inari.. Hiks... mulai bersikap dingin pada siapapun. Hiks... Inari sangat benci pada Kaiza hiks.. karna ia menganggap kaiza telah meninggalkannya." Ucap Tsunami ditengah-tengah tangisannya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Ma-maaf Tsunami-san karna telah membuatmu mengingat kejadian itu" ucap Sakura lirih sambil menundukan kepalanya dan merasa bersalah karna telah membuat keluarga itu mengingat kembali kejadian yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Tak apa Sakura-san" balas Tsunami yang telah berhenti menangis meskipun masih terlihat sedih.

Karna tak ingin melakukan pembicaraan lain tanpa menyinggung pembicaraan tadi, kini suasana telah kembali seperti semua tanpa terlihat raut wajah sedih dari wajah mereka. Akan tetapi beberapa saat kemudian kejadian sebelumnya seakan tak pernah terjadi, karna mereka semua saat ini tengah tertawa melihat tingkah lucu dan menggemaskan dari Naruko.

.

.

Malam itu bulan bersinar cukup terang tanpa terhalangi awan sedikitpun sehingga sinar putihnya dapat menerangi sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang tengah duduk termenung di tepi sungai yang berair sangat jernih yang tak jauh dari rumah Tazuna.

Ia terus menatap bulan yang dihiasi oleh ribuan bintang yang bertaburan di gelapnya langit malam. Ia terus merenungi nasibnya sebagai gadis yatim piatu setelah mengingat cerita Tazuna setelah makan malam tadi.

Mata blue saphirnya perlahan mulai berkaca-kaca dan meneteskan kristal bening tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang rembulan. Ia sangat merindukan orang tuanya, namun ia bahkan tak tahu siapa orang yang telah melahirkannya kedunia ini.

"Kaa-san... Tou-san... apa kalian melihat Naru dari atas sana? Hiks.. Hiks.. aku sangat merindukan kalian. Hiks.. Hiks.. taukah kalian kalau aku sangat kesepian?" Naruko tak dapat menahan air matanya saat kejadian tadi mengingatkan dengan orang tuanya.

Sesaat kemudian Naruko kaget ketika ada tangan seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Namun rasa kaget itu sirna dan berganti rasa hangat ketika mata birunya menatap mata lembayung yang sangat menenangkan dan kini ia duduk disamping Naruko.

"Kau tidak sendirian Naru-chan. masih ada aku dan orang-orang yang menyayangimu" ucap Naruto memandang mata Naruko.

"Aku tau apa yang membuatmu sedih Naru, apa kau mengingat orang tuamu karna kejadian tadi?" tanya Naruto dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan Naruko.

"Berhentilah menangis Naru-chan, orang tua kita disana akan sedih jika melihat anaknya menangis seperti ini"

"Hiks.. benarkah mereka akan bersedih jika melihatku menangis? Hiks.."

"Ya, itu benar. Tersenyumlah, mereka akan bahagia jika kau tersenyum" ucap Naruto lalu menghapus air mata Naruko.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali, udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan" ucap Naruto mengulurkan tangannya

"Arigatou Naruto-kun." ucap Naruko tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Naruto lalu berjalan bersama kearah rumah Tazuna.

.

.

Sinar putih bulan secara perlahan menghilang dan digantikan oleh cahaya hangat dari sang mentari yang mulai menyinari bumi sebagai tanda bahwa hari telah berganti dan merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk memulai aktifitas.

Didalam rumah Tazuna, kini semuanya telah berkumpul diruang makan untuk melakukan sarapan bersama-sama. Hari ini Tazuna berencana untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dalam membangun jembatan yang sempat tertunda dan akan ditemani oleh Tim Yamato. Sedangkan Zabuza memilih tetap tinggal dan tetap menunggui Haku sampai ia sadar

Saat ini Tazuna dan Tim Yamato telah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat setelah selesai menyiapkan keperluan yang nantinya akan dibutuhkan. Sebenarnya Yamato ingin ikut, namun anggota timnya menyuruh Yamato untuk beristirahat karna lukanya belum sembuh. Namun yamato sempat berpesan kepada Naruto untuk melatih temannya sambil menjaga Tazuna.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarkanku" ucap Tazuna kepada Naruto dan yang lainnya

"Hm, sama-sama Tazuna-san. Kalau begitu kami akan pergi berlatih. Kami tak akan jauh-jauh, sehingga jika Tazuna membutuhkan kami, kami akan segera datang" ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Tazuna sebagai tanda mengerti. Lalu Naruto dan yang lainnya mengikuti Naruto ke tempat mereka akan berlatih.

"Kita akan berlatih apa Naruto-kun" tanya Naruko setelah melihat Naruto berhenti berjalan.

"Tadi pagi Yamato sensei memintaku untuk memandu kalian berlatih mendaki pohon. Lebih tepatnya berjalan vertikal diatas pohon" jawab Naruto sambil memilih pohon yang tepat untuk mereka bertiga berlatih.

"Kenapa Yamato sensei malah menyuruhmu dan bukan aku dobe?" ucap Sasuke karna merasa iri bahwa Yamato lebih percaya kepada Naruto dari pada dia.

"Heh, kau banyak tanya teme. Mungkin Yamato sensei lebih percaya padaku." balas Naruto

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Bagaimana caranya berjalan diatas pohon, Naruto?. Lalu untuk apa fungsinya" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hm, caranya yaitu dengan memusatkan chakra pada kaki kalian, tapi jangan terlalu besar dan jangan juga terlalu kecil. Karna jika kalian mengalirkan chakra yang terlalu besar maka batang pohon yang kalian pijak akan pecah. Sedangkan kalau chakranya terlalu kecil maka kalian akan terjatuh. Jika kalian bisa melakukannya, maka nanti aku akan menjelaskan fungsinya" Ucap Naruto

"Memangnya kau bisa dobe? Aku tak yakin" ucap Sasuke yang yakin bahwa Naruto tak bisa melakukannya.

"**Kabunshin no Jutsu"**

Setelah muncul sesosok orang yang sama persis dengan Naruto dari kepulan asap, Naruto menyuruh bunshinya berjalan diatas pohon secara vertikal. Lalu setelah sampai puncaknya, bunshin itu menandainya dengan kunai lalu berjalan turun kembali.

"Kalian telah melihat bunshinku memperagakannya kan. Kalau begitu sekarang giliran kalian. Apa kau butuh bukti lagi teme?" ucap Naruto dengan menyeringai.

'Cih! Seberapa hebat kau Naruto? Aku pasti akan menyaingimu' pikir Sasuke melihat seringaian Naruto.

Kini Naruto telah duduk bersila sambil mengawasi temannya untuk berlatih lalu menghela nafas sejenak saat melihat wajah sasuke yang terlihat kesal karna telah kalah telak dari Naruto.

**KRETEK!**

Baru beberapa langkah Sasuke mencoba berjalan, batang pohon yang ia pijak telah retak terlebih dahulu dan membuatnya terjatuh. Namun ia dapat mendarat dengan kedua kakinya dengan baik.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah selesai bermeditasi, Naruto mencoba mengamati latihan yang mereka lakukan hingga ia mendengar teriakan kegirangan dari Sakura yang telah mencapai puncak pohon. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruko juga telah sampai di puncak pohon dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat teman ceweknya telah selesai tambah kesal karna tadi hampir saja sampai sebelum ia terjatuh dengan kepalanya terlebih dahulu karna kaget saat mendengan teriakan dari Naruko.

'Sepertinya pengendalian chakra cewek lebih bagus dibandingkan dengan cowok. Meskipun chakra mereka sangat besar seperti Naru-chan yang menjadi seorang jinchuriki sekalipun' pikir Naruto setelah mengamati ketiga temannya.

Sasuke yang terus berusaha lebih keras karna tak ingin kalah dari saingannya akhirnya berhasil sampai di puncak pohon. Setelah menyelesaikan latihannya kini mereka bertiga istirahat hingga matahari seore dengan sinar jingganya terlihat di langit.

"Aku ucapkan selamat karna kalian berhasil. Aku akan menjelaskan sesuai janjiku tadi. Latihan ini dilakukan untuk lebih menstabilkan chakra kita, sehingga suatu saat nanti jika sedang bertarung di medan yang cukup sulit seperti diatas pohon, kita tak akan kesulitan." Ucap Naruto memberi jeda sebentar dan melihat ekspresi temannya yang sepertinya paham dengan perkataanya lalu melanjukannya lagi.

"Apa kalian tahu?, cara itu juga bisa digunakan untuk berdiri bahkan berlari diatas air. Akan tetapi konsentrasi dan struktur molekul air lebih kecil dibandingkan pohon, sehingga akan lebih sulit melakukannya. Fungsi yang lainnya yaitu dengan mengalirkan chakra ke tangan kalian dan melepaskannya saat memukul lawan maka efeknya akan berlipat. Kalian juga bisa mengalirkannya ke kunai atau senjata lain untuk mempertajamnya" ucap Naruto mengahiri penjelasannya.

"Bolehkah aku mencobanya?" tanya Sakura. "Ya, silahkan" jawab Naruto

Kini Sakura telah berdiri didekat sebuah pohon lalu berkonsentrasi dan mengalirkan chakranya ke tangan dan memukulkannya ke batang pohon itu.

**BRAK! KRETEK... BRUS..!**

Semua yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa tercengan karna melihat pukulan Sakuran yang telah merobohkan pohon itu dengan sekali pukul.

'Tak kusangka pukulannya sangat kuat. Wanita memang mengerikan' pikir Naruto dan Sasuke yang sepertinya kompak.

Sasuke tak ingin kalah dari Sakura, ia mencoba cara kedua, yaitu mengalirkan chakra ke kunai yang ia pegang. Perlahan aura berwarna ungu menyelubungi kunai yang ia pegang. Lalu ia mencoba melemparkannya ke pohon. Dan tanpa ia sangka, bukannya menancap di pohon, kunai itu malah menembusnya.

Naruko yang melihat teman-temannya mempraktekan hasil latihannya juga mencoba berkonsentrasi. Namun beberapa saat kemudian malah chakra berwarna orange agak kemerahan dan berbentuk gelembung yang keluar dan menyelubungi tubuhnya sehingga menghasilkan KI yang sangat besar. Sasuke dan Sakura yang merasakan KI yang sangat besar sedikit kesulitan bernafas dan gemetaran, namun tidak berpengaruh pada Naruto.

'Sial! Jika dibiarkan Kyuubi bisa mengambil alih tubuh Naru-chan dan keluar' pikir Naruto yang langsung berlari dan mengaktifkan rinnegannya lalu melesat kearah Naruko dan memeluknya untuk mencoba menyerap chakranya.

"Ini dimana? Kenapa terlihat seperti lorong" ucap Naruko ketika dirinya telah berada disebuah lorong gelap dengan genangan air.

"Itu apa ya? Kok seperti kerangkeng?" ucap Naruto mencoba berjalan mendekat karna ia merasa seperti terpanggil ketika melihat sesuatu layaknya mata berwarna merah dalam kerangkeng itu. Namun seseorang telah menghentikan langkahnya dengan memeluknya.

"Tolong hentikan Naru-chan" ucap Naruto masih memeluk Naruko dan mencoba menghentikan Naruko.

"Eh, Kenapa k-kau memelukku Naruto-kun?" ucap Naruko yang telah sadar dan dengan muka memerah karna dipeluk oleh Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tadi mengeluarkan chakra yang terlalu besar dan itu berbahaya bagimu Naru-chan. Kami khawatir jika kau sampai terluka" ucap Naruto setelah sebelumnya menonaktifkan rinnegannya dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Benarkah? Gomen ya, telah membuat kalian khawatir" ucap Naruko memandangi teman-temannya yang telah bernafas dengan lega namun juga sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Sepertinya latihan hari ini cukup. Sebaiknya kita menjemput Tazuna-san dan pulang" ucap Naruto yang disetujui oleh teman-temannya. Lalu mereka berempat berjalan pulang setelah menjemput Tazuna yang ternyata juga telah menunggu mereka..

.

.

Di sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar dengan beberapa peralatan dan senjata yang terjejer rapi, terlihat lelaki berbadan kurus dengan rambut panjang berwarna putih agak kekuningan telah selesai menjahit pundak rekannya yang terluka cukup lebar seperti terkena tebasan pedang

"Sepertinya sudah selesai semua Jinin" ucap orang itu sambil mengamati hasil jahitannya yang terlihat rapi di beberapa bagian tubuh Jinin.

"Awas kau Zabuza, aku pasti akan balas dendam dan membunuhmu" ucap Jinin dengan marah karna luka yang ada ditubuhnya adalah luka bekas sabetan Kubikiribocho milik Zabuza yang ia dapatkan.

"Ya, kita bertiga akan membunuh Zabuza, Tazuna dan ninja Konoha itu. Tapi sepertinya kita harus menunggu hingga lukamu pulih Jinin" ucap seorang perempuan diantara kedua lelaki itu yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat tua sambil sesekali memainkan pedang kembarnya.

.

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Tazuna dan anggota Tim 7 telah sampai. Kini mereka tengah beristirahat di rumah Tazuna untuk melepas lelah setelah hampir seharian berlatih. Sore itu mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bercanda ria, kecuali satu orang yaitu Sasuke.

Sasuke yang pada dasarnya tidak suka dengan suara yang terlalu ribut memilih untuk berjalan keluar dari rumah Tazuna dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sungai. Namun ia melihat ada seorang bocah dengan wajah sedih yang telah ada di tepi sungai itu.

'Hn, Sepertinya bocah itu adalah Inari' pikir Sasuke yang telah mengenali nama bocah itu. Lalu ia berjalan mendekat kesampingnya. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung duduk disebelah Inari dan sesekali melemparkan batu kerikil ke sungai.

"Pergi!" teriak Inari untuk mencoba mengusir orang yang membuatnya merasa terganggu.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke singkat dan datar tanpa menggubris ucapan Inari.

"Mau apa kau kesini?! ucap bocah itu kasar kepada Sasuke yang ada disebelahnya.

"Hn, Menemani bocah cengeng sepertimu" ucap Sasuke singkat. Dan tentu saja membuat Inari semakin kesal pada Sasuke

"Apa maksudmu?! Tau apa kau tentangku hah?!" teriak Inari dengan muka memerah karna menahan emosi setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan mencoba meninju wajahnya.

**TAP**

Sasuke menangkap kepalan tangan Inari dangan tangan kanannya sebelum kepalan itu mengenai wajahnya. Lalu Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam dan menusuk tepat ke arah mata Inari. Inari yang melihat tatapan itu seperti merasakan bahwa orang yang ada didepannya telah mengalami sesuatu seperti dirinya.

"Aku tau yang kau alami bocah! Bahkan lebih parah dari dirimu" ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin disetiap kata-katanya. Lalu Sasuke melepaskan tangan Inari yang sebelumnya ia genggam.

"Kau tau? Aku tak hanya kehilangan ayahku, bahkan ibu dan semua anggota klanku juga dibantai" ucap Sasuke dengan nada tajam, namun ekspresi wajahnya telah berubah menjadi sedih ketika mengatakan itu.

Sedangkan Inari yang mendengar kata Sasuke merasa kaget karna orang yang ada didepannya telah merasakan rasa sakit dan kehilangan yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi" ucap Sasuke memberi jeda. "Kakakku sendiri yang melakukannya" ucap Sasuke yang kini telah mengepalkan kedua tangannya seakan emosinya hampir meledak.

Inari tak dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya setelah mendengar kalimat terahir yang Sasuke ucapkan. Ia tak tau seberapa sakitnya perasaan orang didepannya setelah mengalami kejadian itu.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur karna masih punya keluarga yang menyayangimu, terutama ayahmu" ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan menjauh dan meninggalkan Inari sendirian di tepi sungai itu dengan menundukan wajah. Ia sangat malu dan merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri yang telah lama membenci ayahnya karna kejadian itu.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Terima kasih Sasuke-nii" ucap Inari lirih, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke. Lalu ia membalasnya dengan kata 'Hn'.

'Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara hari ini. Mungkin ini karna dobe' pikir Sasuke setelah ia ingat bahwa ia terlalu banyak mengucapkan kata lebih dari biasanya.

.

Dibalik pohon yang cukup besar, seorang gadis berambut pink yang melihat kepergian Sasuke ikut merasa sedih, namun bersamaan itu pula ia merasa sangat beruntung karna di anggota timnya hanya ia seorang yang masih memiliki keluarga yang utuh.

"Sasuke-kun.." ucap Sakura lirih memandang kepergian Sasuke.

.

**-CUT-**

.

Chapter 6 Complete...

Next Chapter...

**Chapter 7:** **Battle in Nami No Kuni**

* * *

A/N: Gimana pendapat kalian tentang chap ini? Aneh apa nggak? Gomen ya kalo ceritanya makin ancur n gak ada pertarungannya sama sekali. Tapi tenang aja, di chap depan bakal saya bikin pertarungan dengan 3 Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shuu (7 Swordsmen of Hidden Mist).

Sedikit info nih, mungkin chap depan agak lama apdetnya. Coz otak saya lagi ruwet, jadi mohon bersabar ya...


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto The Real Uzumaki Clan**

**By fajar jabrik**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **Semi Canon, Typo Bertebaran, AU, OOC, Crack Pair , Strong n Smart Naruto

* * *

**Summary:**

Naruto bukan seorang Jinchuriki dan bukan anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina? Lalu bagaimana jadinya jika ternyata Naruto benar-benar asli dari klan Uzumaki dan merupakan anak dari Uzumaki Karin dan Uzumaki Nagato/Pain yang mendapat julukan 'Sanninme no Rikudo' atau Rikudou Sennin Ketiga? Dan Apa jadinya jika Naruto mendapat warisan Rinnegan dari sang ayah?

* * *

**Special Thanks:**

Drak Yagami, Drak Yagami, Black market, Mizuhashi Kyousuke, AN Narra, Akira no Rinnegan, heztynha uzumaki, koga-san, huddexxx69, Hn, .750, KirikanoKarin, hime koyuki 099, a first letter, Namikaze Renton Kumagawa, NamikazeKevinnn, Ken D Uzumaki, Nitya-chan, TobiAkatsukiID, Hadinamikaze, Ren Akatsuki, Mxxx, m. m. , Konselir, Vin'DieseL No Giza, syidik NH, Shizura-Chan, Doche, uzumakiato, penggemar, momo, Nendra Namikaze, Yamaguchi Akane, Manguni, And All Guest.

.

**Previous Chapter,**

Dibalik pohon yang cukup besar, seorang gadis berambut pink yang melihat kepergian Sasuke ikut merasa sedih, namun bersamaan itu pula ia merasa sangat beruntung karna di anggota timnya hanya ia seorang yang masih memiliki keluarga yang utuh.

"Sasuke-kun.." ucap Sakura lirih memandang kepergian Sasuke.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

**Battle in Nami No Kuni**

.

Hampir satu minggu Tim Yamato selalu berlatih, namun Naruto tidak lagi membimbing rekannya karna sudah dari 3 hari yang lalu Yamato telah sembuh dari luka yang ia terima saat bertarung dengan Jinin.

Naruko dan Sakura sudah tampak lebih mahir dalam melakukan latihan lanjutan yaitu berjalan diatas air karna kemampuan pengendalian chakra mereka bisa dikatakan sangat bagus untuk anak seusianya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, meskipun ia sedikit tertinggal dalam hal pengendalian chakra, tapi ia pandai dalam menggunakan ninjutsu yang kini semakin kuat karna latihan itu. Mereka berusaha berlatih sebaik mungkin setelah teringat dengan perkataan Zabuza bahwa mereka akan berhadapan dengan 3 Kiri no Shinobigatana dalam waktu dekat.

Sedangkan Naruto, sudah tiga hari ini ia lebih memilih sendiri dan bermeditasi setelah Yamato sembuh dan mengawasi ketiga rekannya. Naruto berusaha semakin menajamkan kemampuan sensornya yang ia rasa belum optimal dalam merasakan chakra. Ia masih harus terus mengasah kemampuannya untuk mendeteksi musuh yang mampu menekan chakranya.

Dan di kediaman Tazuna, rasa sedih dan kekhawatiran Zabuza telah sirna karna akhirnya Haku telah sadar dari pingsannya selama satu minggu yang lalu akibat luka yang ia derita sangat parah.

.

.

Di halaman sebuah rumah, terlihat seorang bertubuh besar tengah meregangkan ototnya setelah beberapa hari yang lalu ia hanya bisa berbaring karna luka akibat tebasan Kubikiribocho. Kini luka itu telah sembuh dan ia siap untuk melakukan pembalasan.

***BLAR!***

Batu berukuran cukup besar telah hancur berkeping-keping bagaikan sebuah debu akibat pukulan palu berukuran besar yang dilayangkan oleh Jinin. Lalu ia menatap kedua rekannya yang ada dibelakang dibelakangnya.

"Sepertinya luka-lukamu sudah sembuh sempurna Jinin. Seni menjahitku tampaknya juga sangat bagus" ucap Kushimaru Kuriarare yang sangat bangga dengan hasil karyanya saat melihat jahitan berbentuk hati + tulisan 'I LOVE MOM' didada Jinin.

Ya, Kushimaru adalah maniak dalam hal jahit menjahit. Bahkan pedang dan seni kenjutsu yang ia gunakan juga sama, yaitu menggunakan pedang panjang berukuran kecil dan kawat layaknya benang dan jarum. Kushimaru juga sering sekali menjahit para korbannya dengan pedang yang ia bawa, yaitu Nuibari.

"Ya, besok kita akan membantai mereka semua dan memanggangya dengan Kiba ku ini" ucap Ameyuri Ringo dengan menyeringai sadis sambil memegang pedang yang telah teraliri chakra petir di kedua tangannya seolah ia tengah memanggang mangsanya. Ameyuri adalah satu-satunya perempuan anggota Kiri ni Shinobigatana Shichinin Shuu yang menguasai elemen petir. Dan itu pun juga semakin diperkuat dengan Kiba atau yang juga biasa disebut Raito (Pedang Petir).

.

.

Dirumah Tazuna saat ini tengah diadakan makan malam. Namun sudah beberapa hari ini suasana dirumah itu menjadi sangat hangat dan ceria karna mereka semua dapat berkumpul, begitupula Haku yang telah sembuh. Ditambah lagi dengan sikap Inari yang telah berubah drastis dari yang dulunya bersikap dingin kini menjadi periang.

Sebenarnya mereka sempat penasaran dengan perubahan Inari. Namun setelah Inari menceritakannya bahwa yang membuatnya seperti itu adalah Sasuke si dingin dan pemilik muka datar, mereka kini sadar bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat peduli pada orang lain meskipun tertutupi oleh sifat datarnya itu.

Setelah selesai makan malam, kini mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tamu. Mereka tengah membahas tentang pembuatan jembatan Tazuna yang hampir saja selesai.

"Terima kasih semuanya, tanpa kalian aku tak mungkin bisa membangun jembatan itu" ucap Tazuna tulus kepada Tim Yamato.

"Sama-sama Tazuna-san" jawab Yamato

"Aku sangat yakin bahwa jembatan itu akan membebaskan Nami dari penjajahan Gatou" ucap Naruto menambahkan dengan nada yang sangat optimis.

"Mungkin besok aku juga akan ikut denganmu Tazuna-san. Aku juga ingin melihatnya kau menyelesaikan jembatan itu" kata Zabuza.

Malam itu mereka tidur di kamar masing-masing setelah selesai membahas tentang rencana mereka besok pagi. Namun malam ini mata Naruto tidak dapat ia pejamkan. Ia merasakan perasaan tidak enak yang membuatnya tetap terjaga.

'Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Semoga saja ini hanya perasaanku saja' batin Naruto mencoba untuk tetap berpikiran positif dengan apa yang ia rasakan hingga ahirnya ia dapat memejamkan matanya untuk tidur saat hampir pagi.

.

.

Pagi itu sinar matahari sangat cerah dan tanpa sedikitpun awan yang mengurangi cahaya dari sang mentari. Seakan cahaya itu menutupi dan menyembunyikan sesuatu hal buruk yang akan tirjadi hari ini.

Zabuza dan semua anggota Tim Yamato, kecuali Naruto telah bersiap-siap untuk membantu Tazuna menyelesaikan jembatan yang telah mencapai tahap ahir itu. Pagi itu Naruto belum bangun dari tidurnya. Tak biasanya dia seperti itu, padahal hari-hari sebelunya ia selalu bangun paling awal.

"Sensei, Naruto-kun belum bangun. Gimana?" tanya Naruko saat melihat Naruto sedang tertidur pulas.

"Ck. Dasar dobe" ucap Sasuke melihat rivalnya masih tertidur dengan posisi nungging dan bantalnya udah basah karna iler. 'Semoga saja aku tidak salah memilih rival' pikirnya.

"Apa kita harus membangunkannya sensei?" tanya Sakura menanyakan keputusan Yamato.

"Biarkan dia tidur, mungkin dia kelelahan. Kita berangkat duluan saja" ucap Yamato memberikan jawabannya lalu mengajak timnya berangkat.

Dari arah dapur Inari membawa segelas teh panas menuju ke arah kamar Naruto karena suruhan Tsunami. Namun ketika berjalan ia malah tersandung sehingga menumpahkan teh yang ia pegang ke arah Naruto yang masih tertidur.

Dengan efek slow motion, gelas beserta isinya terbang kearah kepala Naruto. Sedetik kemudian terdengar teriakan dari sang korban.

"HUWAAAA! PANAAAASSS!" teriak Naruto yang langsung terjatuh ke lantai dan guling-guling saat kepalanya terkena teh panas.

Inari yang kebingungan langsung berlari kearah dapur dan mengambil air satu ember dan bergegas kembali dan menyiramkan ke kepala Naruto.

***BYUR***

"Hhh.. Segarnya..." ucap Naruko setelah kepalanya terasa dingin.

"Go-gomen Nii-san, a-aku telah menumpahkan teh ke kepalamu" ucap Inari terbata karna merasa bersalah dan takut pada Naruto.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, yang lain mana?" tanya Naruto menengkan Inari lalu menanyakan yang lainnya.

"Yang lain sudah berangkat nii-san" jawab Inari yang sedetik kemudian kaget saat melihat Naruto kalang kabut seperti kesetanan lalu melesat pergi untuk menyusul Tazuna setelah meninggalkan sebuah bunshin untuk berjaga-jaga.

'Sial! Aku harus segera menyusul mereka. Dari sini aku dapat sedikit samar-samar merasakan chakra yang kuat dari 3 orang asing yang kemungkinan besar musuh karna aku juga merasakan chakra Jinin diantara ketiga orang itu' ucap Naruto melesat sangat cepat setelah ia mengalirkan chakra ke kedua kakinya untuk merangsang ototnya agar bisa bergerak lebih cepat.

.

.

Dari arah hutan didekat jembatan yang Tazuna bangun terlihat 3 orang berjalan mendekat ke arah kelompok Tazuna. Mereka bertiga adalah Jinin, Kushimaru dan Ameyuri yang merupakan anggota Kiri no Shinobigatana.

Tazuna dan Tim Yamato sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan keiga musuh mereka terutama dua musuh yang belum pernah mereka temui. Namun sepertinya Zabuza sama sekali tidak. Karna ia telah mengira bahwa suatu saat nanti mereka akan berhadapan.

"Kita bertemu lagi Zabuza. Kali ini aku pasti akan membunuhmu" sapa Jinin pada Zabuza dengan naada sombong dan sangat percaya diri percaya diri karna ia yakin bisa mengalahkan Zabuza.

"Sepertinya kita akan bersenang-senang Kushimaru. Hm, sepertinya aku ingin sedikit bermain dengan ketiga bocah itu" ucap Ameyuri yang kini tengah mengamati ketiga bocah yang ketakutan setelah mendengar ucapan Ameyuri.

"Ya, sepertinya akan menyenangkan" balas Kushimaru pada rekannya yang sangat suka untuk menyiksa anak-anak.

"Heh, kalian terlalu banyak bicara. Buktikan ucapanmu Jinin" ucap Zabuza yang telah memegang erat Zanbato di tangan kanannya lalu mengayunkan Zanbato itu untuk menahan kapak Jinin. Ya, Jinin langsung menyerang Zabuza sedetik setelah ia selesai berbicara.

"Mati Kau!" teriak Jinin memukulkan palunya ke tubuh Zabuza

***DUAR!***

Serangan Jinin meleset dan menghantam tanah dan membentuk retakan cukup besar.

"Sasuke, Naruko, Sakura. Kalian tolong lindungi Tazuna-zam dan tahan sebentar Ameyuri hingga Naruto datang. Aku akan mencoba melawan Kushimaru" ucap Yamato memberikan Intruksi.

***TRANG!***

Suara dentingan antara Nuibari yang dipegang oleh Kushimaru dengan kunai di tangan Yamato yang ia gunakan untuk menahan serangan saat Kushimaru mencoba menyerang Tazuna.

"Lawanmu adalah aku Kushimaru" ucap Yamato yang masih tetap menahan serangan Kushimaru.

"Ya, setelah menghabisimu aku akan membunuh Tazuna" ucap Kushimaru yang kembali mengayunkan Nuibari namun masih bisa ditahan oleh Yamato. Lalu mereka berdua melanjutkan pertarungan didalam hutan.

Kini Sasuke, Naruko dan Sakura mencoba melindungi Tazuna dan menahan serangan yang akan dilakukan oleh Ameyuri. Mereka bertiga dalam posisi bertahan dan memegang kunai untuk berjaga-jaga bila Ameyuri menyerang.

Pedang kembar ditangan Ameyuri telah teraliri elemen petir dan ia telah bersiap untuk menyerang mereka dengan menebaskan pedang itu. Namun seseorang telah terlebih dahulu menendangnya dari samping dengan kekuatan yang cukup besar hingga membuatnya terpental dan merobohkan beberapa pohon.

Teman-temannya sempat kaget saat Naruto datang dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan langsung menendang Ameyuri. Akan tetapi Ameyuri sempat menahan tendangan Naruto dengan kedua pedangnya namun tetap membuatnya terpental cukup jauh.

"Kalian bertiga tolong jaga Tazuna-san. Aku akan mencoba untuk melawannya" ucap Naruto kepada ketiga temannya.

"Hn, aku ikut dobe" ucap Sasuke yang juga ingin bertarung melawan Ameyuri dan tak ingin kalah dari saingannya.

"Tidak teme, aku akan melawannya sendiri. Dan aku meminta tolong agar kau menjaga mereka" ucap Naruto meminta agar Sasuke melindungi Tazuna dan dua gadis yang ada di timnya lalu Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Ameyuri.

Sebelum Sasuke memprotes atau mengiyakan ucapan Naruto, kini ia telah disibukan oleh puluhan bandit anak buah Gatou yang menyerangnya. Kini Sasuke, Naruko, dan Sakura tengah menghajar bandit-bandit yang berusaha menyerang Tazuna.

.

.

Dari kantong senjatanya Naruto mengambil sebuah kunai dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menghadapi lawan yang ada dihadapannya. Ia harus berhati-hati dengan lawannya kali ini. Meskipun seorang wanita, ia tak bisa dianggap remeh karena ia juga merupakan salah satu anggota dari 7 pemegang pedang legendaris dari Kiri.

"Sepertinya kau cukup hebat bocah, mengingat tendanganmu tadi membuatku terpental" ucap Ameyuri

"Hm. Apa kau Ameyuri Ringo?" Tanya Naruto setelah mengamati musuh didepannya, terutama pedang kembar yang memiliki cabang seperti taring di kedua tangannya.

"Heh.. Ya, itu aku. Dari mana kau tau?" Tanya Ameyuri pada Naruto.

"Hanya menebak setelah melihat pedang yang kau bawa" jawab Naruto singat.

"Mungkin aku bisa sedikit bersenang-senang denganmu bocah"

Setelah mengaliri pedangnya dengan elemen petir, Ameyuri melesat dan mencoba menebas Naruto secara vertikal. Naruto mencoba menahan serangan itu dengan kunainya, namun ketajaman kiba jauh lebih kuat bila dibandingkan dengan kunai yang dipegang Naruto meskipun juga telah ia aliri elemen petir.

Menyadari kunainya hampir terpotong dan hanya menyisakan kurang dari seperempat bagian saat ia gunakan untuk menahan serangan itu, Naruto segera melompat kebelakang agar tidak menjadi korban ketajaman kiba.

'Ck, pedang itu sangat tajam dan kuat. Bahkan meskipun aku telah mengalirkan chakra ke kunaiku, pedang itu tetap dapat memotongnya. Tak salah bila kiba mendapat predikat sebagai pedang tertajam di antara ketujuh pedang legendaris lainnya' pikir Naruto setelah melemparkan kunainya ke tanah setelah terpotong menjadi dua.

"Heh.. Kau tak akan bisa lari bocah" ucap Ameyuri yang kemudian menyilangkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto.

"**Raiton: Raiga"**

Kilatan petir dari kedua pedang yang Ameyuri gabungkan dengan cepat melesat ke arah Naruto. Akan tetapi Naruto segera membuat dinding tanah untuk menahan serangan itu.

Melihat Naruto yang telah membuat dinding tanah untuk menahan serangannya, Ameyuri telah bersiap untuk melakukan serangan kembali dengan mengangkat kedua pedangnya ke atas kepalanya dan diarahkan ke langit.

"**Raiton: Rakurai"**

Kilatan listrik bervoltase tinggi langsung mengarah ke arah Naruto yang masih berada di balik dinding tanah, akan tetapi dinding itu hanya melindungi dari depan dan bukannya dari atas langit.

***BLAR***

Sebuah ledakan terjadi dibalik dinding tanah yang Naruto buat. Beruntung Naruto menyadari adanya kilatan petir yang berasal dari atas dan sempat menghindar.

'Aku tak bisa terus bertahan dan menghindari serangannya, aku harus mencoba membalas' pikir Naruto setelah terus-terusan menerima serangan dari Ameyur, lalu ia membuat handseal.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**

Setelah menciptakan bola api berdiameter 3 meter, Naruto kembali membuat handseal.

"**Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu"**

Bola api yang sebelumnya diciptakan Naruto segera terpotong-potong oleh jutsu angin dan menciptakan beberapa sabit api berukuran besar yang mengarah ke Ameyuri.

***BLAR!***

Terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar setelah jutsu gabungan Naruto menghantam ke tanah tempat Ameyuri berdiri dan membuat debu berterbangan.

'Dia... dibelakangku' pikir Naruto setelah menyadari bahwa Ameyuri berhasil menghindari jutsu gabungannya dan kini Ameyuri telah mengalungkan pedangnya ke leher Naruto dan mencoba menggoroknya.

**CRESH**

***BOOFT***

Tubuh Naruto yang tergorok lehernya seketika itu berubah menjadi potongan kayu. Beruntung kemampuan sensornya segera memberi respon ke otaknya untuk segera melakukan kawarimi dan membuatnya berhasil menghindar.

'Fyuh.. Hampir aja aku mati. Untung aku segera menyadarinya saat ia menghilang setelah ledakan jutsuku dan muncul dibelakangku' pikir Naruto setelah mengelap sedikit darah yang menetes dari lehernya akibat goresan pedang Ameyuri.

"Khu khu khu... Kau bocah yang sangat menarik. Selama ini hanya kau satu-satunya yang dapat lolos dari teknik 'Sairento Kiringu (Silent Killing)' dariku bocah" ucap Ameyuri tertawa dan memandang Naruto yang berdiri di atas dahan pohon.

'Aku harus serius kali ini' pikir Naruto yang bersiap membuat handseal.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu"

Setelah membuat 4 bunshin, Naruto menyuruh 3 bunshin untuk menyerang Ameyuri dengan taijutsu. Namun ketiga bunshin itu satu persatu telah berubah menjadi asap setelah tersengat petir ataupun terkena tebasan pedang Ameyuri meskipun Ameyuri sedikit kesulitan dan kaget melihat kecepatan dan pergerakan dari bunshin Naruto.

'Heh.. gerakannya berbeda dari yang tadi, dia semakin terlihat lebih cepat dari sebelumnya' pikir Ameyuri yang telah menebas bunshin Naruto yang melompat dan akan menusukan kunai.

"**Rakuton: Raikouiro no Jutsu"**

Kilatan berwarna emas melesat dari tangan Naruto dan mengarah ke Ameyuri. Karna tak sempat menghindar, ia mencoba menahan serangan itu dengan menyilangkan kedua pedangnya.

**ZRASH CRT.. CRT..**

Pedang 'kiba' yang Ameyuri pegang langsung terhantam energi listrik bertegangan tinggi dengan suhu yang berpuluh-kali lipat lebih panas dibandingkan api biasa. Pedang yang ia banggakan perlahan lahan mulai meleleh karna tak kuat menahan serangan Naruto.

Namun kekagetan Ameyuri tak sampai sampai disitu saja, karna dari arah belakangnya telah ada bunshin Naruto yang telah membawa bola energi berwarna hitam di tangan kanannya dan siap menghantamnya.

"**Dai Rasenringu"**

"**BLAAAR!"**

Ameyuri yang terpental jauh dan menabrak beberapa pohon setelah punggungnya dengan telak menerima serangan Naruto dari belakang. Ia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan mencoba berdiri dengan dengan menggunakan pedangnya yang hanya tinggal satu, itupun telah meleleh setangahnya.

'Aku tak percaya jika pedangku dapat meleleh seperti ini akibat jutsu itu' pikir Ameyuri memandangi pedangnya yang masih ia gunakan untuk membantunya berdiri. 'Sepertinya aku juga terkecoh karna terlalu fokus pada 3 bunshin yang ternyata hanya sebagai pengalihan dan melupakan 1 bunshin lain yang menghilang'

'Sial! Luka di punggungku juga sangat parah meskipun aku telah menggunakan Bakurai dan membungkus tubuhku dengan petir, tapi jutsu itu tetap menembusnya. Kalaupun aku harus mati, aku juga harus membawanya mati bersamaku'

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah Ameyuri, kau tak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku. Lukamu pasti sangat parah dan kau bisa mati jika tak segera mengobati lukamu" ucap Naruto memandang Ameyuri yang terus terbatuk darah.

"Khu khu khu.. Aku tak akan menyerah bocah! Dan jikapun aku mati,.." ucap Ameyuri sedikit memberi jeda. "Kau harus mati bersamaku!" teriak Ameyuri setelah menggoreskan darah ke pedangnya dan membuat handseal.

"**Kinjutsu: Raito no Ryuusei"**

Satu pedang yang ada ditangan Ameyuri dan yang tertancap didekat Naruto menembakan petir ke langit dan menciptakan sebuah bola berukuran besar di langit yang membuat awan di sekitarnya berubah menjadi hitam dan menyambarkan petir ketanah bagaikan penjara.

Bola petir berenergi besar itu jatuh dari langit dengan sangat cepat bagaikan sebuah meteor menuju kedua pedang Ameyuri yang merupakan pusat gravitasinya.

'Sial! Area di sekitar pedang ini telah terpagari oleh petir itu dan mengurungku. Tapi dia juga ada didalamnya. Ck, benar-benar berniat untuk bunuh diribersamaku. Aku akan mencoba menahan meteor petir itu' pikir Naruto yang mengankat kedua telapak tangannya keatas dan menatap meteor yang melesat kearahnya dengan mata ungu berpola riak airnya.

"**Shinra Tensei"**

***BLAR!***

Meteor petir itu bertabrakan dengan energi tak kasat mata yang keluar dari kedua telapak tangan Naruto dan menciptakan ledakan yang menerbangkan pohon-pohon disekitarnya.

.

.

"Nfufufu... kau telah terjerat oleh kawatku Yamato. Kau tak mungkin bisa lari" ucap Kushimaru pada Yamato yang telah berhasil ia lilit dengan kawatnya. Namun Kushimaru kaget saat tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah telah muncul ranting-ranting pohon pohon yang telah mengurungnya dan hanya menyisakan bagian kepalanya.

***BOOFT***

Tubuh Yamato yang telah terlilit kawat berubah menjadi boneka kayu. Sedangkan Yamato yang asli muncul dari dalam tanah setelah bersembunyi menggunakan 'Iwagakure no Jutsu'.

"Kau memang bisa menggunakan jurus kamuflase menggunakan kabut untuk membaurkan chakramu Kushimaru. Tapi aku dapat berkamuflasi dalam tanah dan membuat chakraku tak terdeteksi olehmu. Oleh karna itulah aku menunggu saat kau menjerat Mokubunshinku dan membuatku tahu keberadaanmu didalam kabut" ucap Yamato.

"Heh, ternyata aku kalah dari seorang ninja Konoha yang dapat menggunakan elemen kayu seperti Shodaime Hokage dan dapat bersembunyi di tanah seperti tikus tanah" ucap Kushimaru mengejek Yamato meskipun ia telah terperangkap dalam sebuah pohon dari jutsu 'Jubaku Eiso' Yamato.

"Kau telah tamat Kushimaru" ucap Yamato kemudian mengirimkan chakranya ke pohon yang mengikat kushimaru dan memerintahnya untuk meremukan Kushimaru.

***KRESH***

Pohon dari jutsu Yamato telah meremukan semua anggota tubuh Kushimaru hingga ke tulang-tulangnya dan membuat darahnya mengalir melewati sela-sela pohon itu.

**Drrrrrr...**

Tanah tempat Yamato berpijak tampak bergetar setelah sebelumnya ada seberkas cahaya dari hutan yang jaraknya tidak terlalu Jauh dari tempat pertarungan Yamato.

'Getaran apa ini? Aku akan mencoba mengeceknya' batin Yamato kemudian melesat menuju sumber getaran itu berasal.

.

.

Di area pertarungan antara Zabuza dan Jinin kini telah tertutupi kabut yang cukup tebal dan membuat jarak pandang berkurang. Akan tetapi banyak sekali terdengar dentingan logam yang saling beradu dan ledakan-ledakan lainnya.

Pertarungan antara Zabuza dan Jinin tampak imbang, mereka saling beradu kenjutsu untuk membunuh lawannya dalam pekatnya kabut. Mereka sama-sama tak terpengaruh dengan jarak pandang karna telah terlatih dengan gaya bertarung menggunakan insting dan respon yang telah sangat terlatih.

***TRANK***

***BUAGH***

Setelah menahan serangan Jinin, dengan cepat Zabuza menendang perutnya sebelum Jinin sempat menghantamkan palunya. Ya, Zabuza memang lebih unggul dalam kecepatan dibandingkan Jinin.

Melihat Jinin yang masih terjatuh, Zabuza dengan cepat melesat dan menebaskan Kubikiribocho dengan sekuatnya ke arah Jinin. Akan tetapi Jinin hanya berpura-pura untuk membiarkan Zabuza menyerangnya. Dengan cepat pula Jinin menahan Kubikiribocho dengan Kabutowari. Melihat pertahanan Zabuza yang terbuka, palu Jinin dengan telak menghantam perut Zabuza dan membuatnya terlempar.

"Cih" Zabuza meludahkan darah dari mulutnya setelah terkena serangan dari Jinin. Lalu Zabuza membuat segel tangan.

"**Suiton: Mizu Rappa"**

Gelombang air yang deras mengalir dengan cepat ke arah Jinin, namun dengan cepat ia menghindar dan melompat ke atas dahan pohon. Gelombang air itu telah menghilang dan menyisakan sedikit genangan air diatas tanah.

"Ayo kita ahiri semuanya Jinin" ucap Zabuza memasang kuda-kuda dan siap melakukan serangan ahir.

"Ya, aku tak sabar untuk membunuhmu" ucap Jinin yang telah melompat dari atas pohon dan juga telah bersiap untuk menyerang.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Jinin berlari dengan cepat ke arah Zabuza dengan memegang erat kabutowari yang telah ia aliri dengan chakranya. Disisi lain Zabuza juga telah melapisi Kubikiribocho untuk mempertajamnya dan juga berlari ke arah Jinin.

**CRASH...**

Darah segar muncrat kemana-mana setelah sebuah kepala terpisah dari tubuhnya akibat tebasan pedang berukuran besar. Akan tetapi Tubuh itu tetap berdiri tegak, namun tak bergerak sedikitpun karna telah terbungkus es dari kaki hingga sebatas dada.

"Terima kasih Haku" ucap Zabuza kepada gadis yang kini ada disebelahnya.

"Ya, Ayah.."

.

.

Setelah berlari dan melompat di dahan pohon, Yamato mendapati sebuah kawah yang luasnya mungkin puluhan meter. Di sekitar kawah itu juga nampak serpihan kayu yang awalnya adalah sebuah pohon yang berdiri di hutan itu namun kini telah hancur karna terkena ledakan itu.

Samar-samar Yamato dapat melihat seorang bocah berambut merah yang tengah berlutut dengan kedua tangannya di tengah kawah itu. Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa bocah itu adalah muridnya sendiri, Naruto.

"Kau tak apa Naruto?" tanya Yamato yang telah berada di samping Naruto dan mencoba membantunya berdiri.

"Ya, aku tak apa-apa sensei" ucap Naruto yang kini bajunya telah robek-robek dibeberapa tempat akibat ledakan sebelumnya.

"Sebaiknya kita menemui yang lainnya. Semoga tak terjadi hal buruk pada mereka" ucap Yamato dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

.

.

Hosh.. Hosh... Hosh..

Tiga orang genin dengan warna rambut beragam tengah bernafas ngos-ngosan dan memaksa paru-paru mereka untuk bekerja keras karna kelelahan. Sedangkan lelaki tua yang ada dibelakangnya malah bernafas lega setelah puluhan bandit sewaan Gatou dapat mereka kalahkan.

Meskipun lawan mereka puluhan orang, namun mereka bertiga dapat mengalahkan bandit-bandit itu meskipun masih genin. Mereka berhasil karna Ninjutsu dan Taijutsu yang mereka bertiga gunakan semakin kuat dari sebelumnya berkat latihan mereka selama berada di Nami.

Tak berapa lama kemudian terlihat Zabuza dan Haku muncul dari hutan dan berjalan ke arah mereka berempat. Namun Zabuza terlihat terluka dan berjalan dengan bantuan dari Haku.

"Yo.. Kau masih hidup Tazuna-san" ucap Zabuza

"Hahaha... itu karna aku adalah lelaki tua yang beruntung dan panjang umur. Dan itu semua karna mereka bertiga" ucap Zabuza sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke dan dibalas deathglare oleh Sasuke karna telah membuat rambut bebeknya berantakan.

"Loh, kenapa Haku-nee bisa bersama paman Zabuza?" tanya Naruko sambil menunjuk Haku.

"Oh, aku tadi segera mencari Ayah setelah bertanya pada bunshin Naruto yang ada di rumah Tazuna-san" jawab Haku.

"Bukannya kau masih dalam proses penyembuhan Haku-nee" ucap Sakura

"Ya, tapi kan bukan berarti aku tak boleh pergi kan..." jawab Haku

Beberapa saat kemudian muncul orang-orang yang merupakan bandit anak buah Gatou yang mungkin jumlahnya ratusan berjalan ke arah mereka berenam. Ratusan bandit itu kemudian berhenti dan memberikan jalan kepada seseorang lelaki bertubuh pendek dan gendut. Lelaki yang menggunakan jas dan kacamata itu kemudian mulai bicara.

"Hahaha.. tak kusangka semuanya telah berkumpul seperti ini. Apalagi disini ada Zabuza dan ninja Konoha juga" ucap Gatou yang merupakan mafia bos dari ratusan bandit itu memandang Tazuna dan yang lainnya..

"Tazuna-san, siapa orang jelek itu" ucap Naruko pada Tazuna.

"Dialah orang yang bernama Gatou" ucp Tazuna

"Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk menyingkirkan kalian sekaligus. Aku tak mengira jika kalian berhasil menghadapi ketiga ninja anggota Kiri no Shinobigatana yang Yondaime Mizukage kirimkan. Tapi aku yakin kalian pasti akan mati kali ini, karna kalian terlihat kelelahan" ucap Gatou, kemudia menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyerang kelompok Tazuna.

Mendapat perintah dari sang bos, para bandit itu mulai menyerang kelompok Tazuna yang telah kelelahan. Namun Naruto dan Yamato telah sampai ke tempat Tazuna. Melihat ratusan orang hendak menyerang, Naruto hanya mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke ratusan bandit itu dan mengucapkan dua kata setelah mengaktifkan rinnegannya.

"**Shinra Tensei"**

***BRAK!***

Ratusan bandit itu terpental jauh akibat tekanan gravitasi yang tak terlihat dari tangan Naruto. Dan hanya menyisakan Gatou yang gemetaran karna anak buahnya dapat dikalahkan hanya dalam sekali serangan.

'Jurus apa itu? Bahkan hanya sekali serang mereka semua langsung terlempar' pikir Yamato dan yang lainnya dan masih kaget dengan kejadian itu.

'Ck. Aku harus semakin kuat untuk melampauimu dobe' pikir Sasuke memandangi rivalnya dari belakang.

"**Bansho Tenin"**

Tubuh Gatou melayang dan tertarik ke arah Naruto dan jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Ia sangat ketakutan dan menggigil karna sama sekali tak memiliki anak buah yang sebelumnya menjadi bentengnya.

"Ja-jangan bunuh aku. A-aku mohon ampunilah aku." ucap Gatou ketakutan.

"Aku tak pantas membunuhmu. Mereka yang menderita, Mereka yang tertindas, Mereka yang mendapat kekejaman darimu lah yang seharusnya kau mohoni ampun, bukan aku" Ucap Naruto menunjuk puluhan penduduk Nami yang ternyata telah berkumpul dibelakang Tazuna.

"Merekalah yang pantas memberikanmu hukuman. Gatou.." ucap Naruto yang kemudian berbalik ke arah Tim Yamato.

.

.

**-CUT-**

.

Chapter 7 Complete...

* * *

**A/N: Hua... Gomen ya, kalau apdetnya lama. Saya lagi pusing mo ngebikin pertarungannya, padahal alur dan ending dari chapter ini udah lama saya pikirin. Dan setiap kali mau ngetik, hawanya tuh males banget dan berahir dengan main game. Sebenernya udah mau apdet dari kemaren, tapi berhubung baru selese saya ketik n belum sempat saya koreksi jadinya saya tunda dan saya publish hari ini. Gomen juga kalo dari kelompok protagonis gak ada yang mati, coz gak tega saya ngliatnya.**

**Untuk chap depan, saya masih bingung mo bikin kayak gimana. Coz saya punya beberapa scane dan masih belum saya tentuin mana yang mo saya pake. Jadi belom saya tulis judulnya pada chap ini.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto The Real Uzumaki Clan**

**By fajar jabrik**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **Semi Canon, Typo Bertebaran, AU, OOC, Crack Pair , Strong n Smart Naruto

* * *

**Summary:**

Naruto bukan seorang Jinchuriki dan bukan anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina? Lalu bagaimana jadinya jika ternyata Naruto benar-benar asli dari klan Uzumaki dan merupakan anak dari Uzumaki Karin dan Uzumaki Nagato/Pain yang mendapat julukan 'Sanninme no Rikudo' atau Rikudou Sennin Ketiga? Dan Apa jadinya jika Naruto mendapat warisan Rinnegan dari sang ayah?

* * *

**A/N: Gomen ya karna lama banget buat lanjutin nih fic. Semoga chapter ini bisa sedikit menghibur para readers yang udah lama nunggu.**

**Silahkan dibaca...**

* * *

**Previous Chapter,**

"Ja-jangan bunuh aku. A-aku mohon ampunilah aku." ucap Gatou ketakutan.

"Aku tak pantas membunuhmu. Mereka yang menderita, Mereka yang tertindas, Mereka yang mendapat kekejaman darimu lah yang seharusnya kau mohoni ampun, bukan aku" Ucap Naruto menunjuk puluhan penduduk Nami yang ternyata telah berkumpul dibelakang Tazuna.

"Merekalah yang pantas memberikanmu hukuman. Gatou.." ucap Naruto yang kemudian berbalik ke arah Tim Yamato.

.

**Chapter 8**

**New Jutsu Teleport**

.

Seorang kakek tua yang tak pernah melepaskan pipa rokok dari mulutnya itu terus mengumpat pada bola kristal sebesar bola sepak yang ada dihadapannya itu. Sudah berhari-hari, atau lebih tepatnya satu minggu ini kakek tua yang mendapat gelar Sandaime Hokage itu mencoba memperbaiki bola kristal itu dikala ia senggang dan tidak terlalu disibukan dengan laporan-laporan yang menumpuk.

Namun nampaknya otak cemerlang yang bahkan telah membuatnya mendapat julukan 'sang profesor' itu mungkin sudah rada 'ngadat' karna termakan usia. Padahal dulunya ia membuat bola krital itu hanya dalam waktu lima hari saat masih muda. Akan tetapi saat ia di umur se senja ini, jangankan untuk membuat dalam waktu lima hari, untuk memperbaikinya saja satu minggu belum juga selesai.

"Dasar bola kristal tak berguna. Sudah satu minggu ini aku tak dapat mengawasi keadaannya" umpat kakek tua yang tengah mengotak-atik bola kristal berwarna biru sebesar bola sepak diatas meja kerjanya.

'Ck! Mungkin aku harus membeli Monitor LED dan GPS yang lebih modern dari pada harus memperbaiki barang tua ini.' pikirnya setelah putus asa karna merasa usahanya telah mentok untuk memperbaiki bola kristal itu.

"Hh.. Sudah satu minggu ini mereka pergi menjalankan misi ke Nami dan belum juga pulang hingga hari ini. semoga saja mereka baik-baik saja." ucapnya sambil menghela nafas dan menghisap kembali rokoknya.

.

.

***Srek Srek Srek***

Terdengar suara khas dari sendal yang bergesekan dengan tanah akibat langkah kaki dari lima orang yang saat ini telah berada di depan sebuah gerbang desa yang berukuran besar berlambang anak panah yang disambungkan dengan spiral yang merupakan lambang dari desa Konohagakure no Sato. Mereka berlima adalah adalah Yamato dan keempat anggota timnya yang baru tiba di Konoha setelah pulang dari melakukan misi di Nami no Kuni.

Setelah melewati gerbang desa, keempat genin dengan rambut beraneka warna unik itu berhenti ketika melihat sensei mereka berbelok ke kanan. Padahal untuk ke kantor Hokage, mereka hanya tinggal berjalan lurus.

"Yamato sensei... Bukankah-" ucap gadis berambut pink yang langsung dipotong oleh Yamato yang seolah-olah tau apa yang akan diucapkan oleh salah seorang muridnya itu.

"Ya, aku tau. Kita akan ke Ichiraku dan makan ramen dulu, baru setelahnya kita akan melapor pada Hokage. Apa kalian tidak ingin merayakan keberhasilan misi kita?" ucap Yamato.

"Hore.. Ramen gratis...!" teriak duo maniak ramen kegirangan karna mereka pikir akan ditraktir oleh Yamato.

'Kukira Yamato sensei adalah orang pelit, ternyata dia orang baik dan dermawan' pikir Naruto pada senseinya.

"Kau akan mentraktir kita 'kan sensei?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tidak, kita bayar sendiri-sendiri" jawab Yamato cepat dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hua..! sensei pelit!/sensei kejam!/Shanarooo!" teriak Naruko, Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan

'Ck! Kenapa aku bisa setim dengan penggila ramen, fansgirl dan sensei pelit sih?! Lama-lama aku bisa ikutan gila kayak mereka. Ya tuhan.. jauhkan hambamu yang ganteng dan imut ini dari orang-orang aneh itu.. Amin' ucap yang berdoa dalam hati untuk memohon perlindungan dari yang maha kuasa.

.

.

* * *

**Hokage's Room 15:20 PM**

* * *

.

**BRAK!**

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan sangat anggun, lebih tepatnya dibanting oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang langsung menghambur masuk tanpa mengetuknya atau meminta izin kepada si pemilik ruangan.

"Hokage Jiji..! Naru pulang...!" teriak Naruko. Akan tetapi ia tidak mendapati ada seorang pun yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Hingga ia mendengar suara erangan dan kursi yang hanya terlihat sandarannya bergerak-gerak dibalik meja tanpa ada penghuninya. Sontak saja Naruko langsung berlari dan berteriak dengan sekencang-kencangnya.

"Hua..! Setan..!" teriak Naruko saking takutnya langsung berlari dan bersembunyi di balik punggung seorang pemuda berambut merah, aka Naruto yang baru saja tiba di depan pintu kantor Hokage bersama Yamato, Sasuke dan juga Sakura. Mereka berempat baru tiba karna tadinya Naruko berlari mendahului mereka dan langsung mendobrak pintu hokage.

Namun, mereka berempat saat ini hanya bisa sweatdrop setelah mendengar Naruko berlari dengan wajah ketakutan sesaat setelah mendobrak pintu Hokage dan malah berteriak 'setan'.

Kemudian Naruto berjalan ke arah kursi yang ada dibalik meja di ruangan itu, akan tetapi Naruko mencoba menahan Naruto dan seolah mengatakan 'Jangan kesana.. disana ada setan lho!' yang terlihat jelas dari ekspresi dan tatapannya.

"Tenang saja Naru.. Aku hanya akan mengecek dan mungkin akan sedikit memberikan bantuan pada seseorang saja kok" ucap Naruto santai dan mulai berjalan ke arah kursi dibalik meja itu.

"Butuh sedikit bantuan Hokage-jiji?" ucap Naruto seraya mengulurkan tangan dan membantu sesosok kakek yang terjengkang dibalik meja sambil memegangi punggunya yang terasa sakit setelah terjatuh dari kursinya. Naruko yang melihat Hiruzen sedang dibantu berdiri oleh Naruto pun kemudian mendekat dan juga membantunya berdiri.

"Terima kasih" ucap Hiruzen yang kini duduk di kursinya setelah dibantu oleh Naruto.

"Naru-chan, lain kali kalau mau masuk ruanganku ketuk pintu dulu.. apa kamu mau melihat kakek tuamu ini selalu jatuh dari kursi karna kaget dan jantungan setiap kali kamu masuk?" ucap Hiruzen pada Naruko yang terus menunduk karna merasa bersalah.

"Ma-maaf Jiji.. Naru tak akan mengulanginya lagi" jawab Naruko dengan wajah sedih.

"Ya, Jiji maafkan.." ucap Hiruzen yang langsung membuat Naruko kembali ceria.

"Hm, sepertinya kalian baru pulang menjalankan misi dan akan memberikan laporan padaku. Bolehkah aku melihat laporan hasil misi dari timmu Yamato?" ucap Hiruzen pada sosok Jounin didepannya.

Setelah menerima laporan yang diberikan oleh Yamato, Hiruzen mulai membuka dan membaca tiap lembaran dari laporan itu dengan teliti. Namun setelah Hiruzen membaca lembaran ketiga, wajah tuanya yang semula santai menjadi tegang. Sesaat pandangan matanya ia alihkan pada Yamato dan mencoba meyakinkan apakah yang ia baca memang benar-benar terjadi, seakan mengerti dengan maksud pandangan Hiruzen, Yamato hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Hh.." Hiruzen mengehela nafas panjang setelah selesai membaca laporan yang diberikan Yamato dan meletakannya di atas meja. Ia tak menyangka jika misi yang dilakukan oleh tim Yamato ke Nami bisa melenceng jauh dari perjanjian awal yang seharusnya hanya misi rank C bisa menjadi rank A atau bahkan S karna mereka telah berhadapan dengan 3 dari 7 orang dari Shinobigatana yang memiliki level sekaliber dengan high jounin di Konoha. Ditambah lagi dengan ratusan bandit sewaan gatou dan Ninja dari Kiri lainnya.

Mengetahui itu semua, di hati Hiruzen terselip rasa bangga pada tim Yamato atas jasa dan keberanian mereka yang telah membebaskan Nami dari penjajahan Gatou. Ia juga bangga atas tindakan kompeten mereka yang telah menjunjung tinggi nama baik Shinobi Konoha dengan tidak mundur atau membatalkan misi yang mereka ambil meskipun nyawa taruhannya.

Namun, disisi lain ia juga merasa sangat khawatir pada keadaan tim Yamato, terutama dua bocah yang telah ia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan. Meskipun pada kenyataanya mereka semua dalam keadaan baik-baik saja setelah menjalankan misi itu.

"Terima kasih atas laporannya. Aku sangat bangga dengan hasil laporan ini. Kalian boleh pergi" ucap Hiruzen mengahiri pertemuan pada sore itu dengan senyuman.

Namun sebelum Naruto berjalan keluar, Yamato telah menahan tangan Naruto agar tidak keluar ruangan itu. Naruko, Sasuke, Sakura dan juga Hiruzen menatap bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Yamato,.

"Kalian bertiga pulanglah duluan, Aku dan Naruto masih ada sedikit urusan dengan sandaime" ucap Yamato pada ketiga muridnya yang dijawab dengan anggukan lalu meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Yamato" ucap Hiruzen sedikit penasaran.

"Ini tentang Naruto Hokage-sama" ucap Yamato yang membuat Hiruzen mengernyit bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Yamato lalu memandang Naruto.

"Memangnya ada apa denganku sensei?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung pada Yamato.

"Kau tak usah pura-pura Naruto" jawab Yamato.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan Sensei" ucap Naruto datar dan berusaha mengalak.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu Naruto. Saat itu aku melihat matamu berubah ketika kau menghabisi ratusan bandit Gatou dalam sekali serang dan membuat mereka terlempar seperti terkena gelombang energi tak kasat mata. Apa yang kau sembunyikan Naruto?" ucap Yamato yang seakan mengintrogasi Naruto.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan apa yang dimaksud Yamato, Naruto? Aku adalah seorang Hokage. Dan aku juga telah menganggapmu sebagai cucuku sendiri. Apakah kau ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Naruto?" ucap Hiruzen

'Ck, sudah kukira hari ini pasti akan terjadi. Apa aku harus menceritakan semuanya?' pikir Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

**Death Forest, 2:00 PM**

* * *

***BUAGH!***

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah tersungkur diatas tanah setelah terjatuh dari pohon, atau lebih tepatnya menghantam pohon setelah adanya kilatan petir dari langit. Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit akibat menabrak pohon itu.

Pakaian yang ia gunakan tak lagi utuh, terutama di bagian kanan yang membungkus lengan hingga pergelangan tangannya yang telah tercabik dan hangus.

Setelah mengelap darah dari mulutnya, ia mencoba bangkit dan berjalan ke arah sebuah pohon lalu menyandarkan punggunya untuk beristirahat.

**Naruto POV,**

Sudah empat bulan ini aku terus berlatih menggunakan jutsu baruku ini di hutan kematian, dan selama itu pula aku terus tersiksa karna selalu terluka bila mempelajari jutsu ini.

Jutsu yang kuberi nama **"Raijin"** ini merupakan jutsu originalku sendiri yang pada dasarnya adalah pengembangan dari jutsu Raiton no Yoroi yang digunakan oleh Raikage 4 dan juga inspirasi dari Hiraishin milik Yondaime Hokage.

Alasanku menciptakan jutsu ini karna rasa tertarik yang sangat besar setelah membaca sejarah perang dunia shinobi ketiga, dimana saat itu terjadi pertarungan legendaris antara dua shinobi tercepat diantara lima negara elemental pada saat itu. Namun, alasan utamaku yaitu, aku membutuhkan kecepatan untuk menutupi kekuranganku dalam hal power dan ketahanan tubuh mengingat tubuhku yang masih kecil. Oleh karena itulah, aku berusaha meningkatkan kecepatanku dengan berbagai macam latihan.

Setelah melakukan percobaan dan eksperimen selama sebulan, aku menemukan kunci formula dari jutsu Raiton no Yoroi, yang ternyata merupakan gabungkan kecepatan gerakan perpindahan (sunshin no jutsu) dan juga dengan mengalirkan elemen petir pada seluruh titik chakra di tubuh untuk mempercepat respon otot sehingga dapat bergerak jauh melebihi kecepatan sunshin biasa. Aku tak terlalu kesulitan dalam menguasai jutsu ini, karna pada dasarnya elemen utamaku adalah raiton dan aku juga sudah cukup mahir menggunakan elemen utamaku. Sebulan kemudian pun aku dapat menguasain salah satu jutsu andalan Raikage ini.

Dan bertolak dari Raiton no Yoroi, aku mencoba mengembangkannya menjadi raiton teleport/jikukan raiton yang kuberi nama Raijin. Cara kerja Raijin hampir sama dengan Raiton no Yoroi, namun aku menggunakan petir alami untuk memperluas area jangkauannya.

Untuk menggunakan Raijin, aku tak membutuhkan handseal ataupun segel perpindahan seperti milik Yondaime Hokage. Tapi, terlebih dahulu aku harus menggunakan Raiton no Yoroi, lalu mengumpulkan dan mengkonsentrasikan gumpalan chakra petir pada tangan kananku yang ku angkat keatas. Dalam sekejap muatan-muatan energi negatif dan positif pada awan yang merupakan dasar pembentuk petir akan bereaksi dan menciptakan petir alami yang langsung menyambar dan bersatu dengan chakra petirku lalu memindahkanku ke tempat yang kuinginkan dengan awan sebagai media perpindahannya. Aku tetap dapat memanggil petir alami meskipun tak terlihat sedikitpun awan di langit. Karena, meskipun sama sekali tak terlihat, di lapisan Troposfer tetaplah terdapat awan yang bermuatan meskipun dalam kapasitas kecil.

Dan disinilah aku mengalami kesulitan, karna petir alam berbeda dengan petir yang dihasilkan dari manipulasi chakra manusia. Petir alami cenderung memiliki power dan kecepatan yang jauh lebih besar dibanding dengan petir hasil manipulasi chakra. Namun, petir alami bersifat tidak stabil dan juga liar, sehingga aku sangat kesulitan dalam mengendalikan petir alam agar dapat menyatu dengan chakra petirku, karna komposisi perbandingan petir alam dan chakra petirku harus seimbang dan juga stabil yang tentunya untuk melakukan hal itu membutuhkan kontrol chakra petir yang sangat tinggi.

Tak jarang tubuhku terasa kesemutan dan mati rasa tiap kali petir yang alam yang menyambar tidak mampu aku kendalikan dan langsung mengalirkan listrik bertegangan ratusan ribu volt itu keseluruh tubuhku. Bahkan aku sempat pingsang pada saat pertama kali mencobanya dan tak dapat menggunakan tangan kananku selama seminggu karna mengalami cidera dan kerusakan pada beberapa titik chakraku karna chakra petirku yang gagal bersingkronasi dengan petir alam dan meledak sebelum terjadi perpindahan akibat perbadingan chakra petir dan petir alam tidak seimbang.

Mempelajari jutsu ini bisa membuatku gila. Meskipun saat ini aku sudah berlatih sangat keras, aku tetap belum bisa menguasai jutsu ini dengan sempurna karna aku masih kesulitan dalam menentukan lokasi perpindahan.

**Naruto POV End**

"Ck. Waktuku tak akan cukup untuk menyelesaikan jutsu ini hingga sempurna. Tiga hari lagi aku harus segera berangkat. Aku tak ingin menundanya lagi hingga semuanya terlambat" ucap Naruto sambil menatap bintang yang berhamburan digelapnya langit malam.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pulang dan mempersiapkan semua persiapan untuk tiga hari kedepan" ucap Naruto yang langsung minghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

* * *

**Time Skip, 2 Days Later**

* * *

**.**

**Kirigakure no Sato**

.

Dentingan suara logam yang saling beradu dan suara ledakan terus menghiasi salah satu daerah Kirigakure yang saat ini menjadi area peperangan. Teriakan kematian yang seakan menjadi nyayian setelah cairan merah pekat keluar dari sebuah tubuh yang tak lagi utuh merupakan pemandangan yang biasa selama perang ini berlangsung.

Sudah dua hari lamanya terjadi peperangan yang terjadi di daerah Kirigakure. Pertempuran ini merupakan puncak dari perlawanan pasukan Rebelion terhadap kekuasaan rezim Mizukage ke empat yang telah terjadi selama beberapa tahun ini.

Namun, peperangan yang terjadi selama dua hari itu belum juga berhenti karna masing-masing kubu tak ada yang mau menyerah. Bahkan peperangan yang sebentar lagi memasuki hari ke tiga dan telah menelan ribuan jiwa itu terlihat masih panas meskipun pasukan yang tersisa telah kelelahan dan tak sedikit yang mengalami luka parah.

Seluruh pasukan dari masing-masing kubu yang jumlahnya terus berkurang dan hanya menyisakan sepertiganya saja itu terus saling membunuh satu sama lain untuk menemukan pemenangnya.

Di barisan paling depan pun juga terjadi pertarungan, namun level dari pertarungan itu sangat tinggi karna disanalah kedua pemimpin dari masing-masing kubu saling beradu kekuatan.

.

Diantara mayat yang bergelimpungan dan juga darah yang mengeluarkan bau anyir diatas tanah, seorang lelaki dengan perban yang menutup mulutnya tengah bernafas dengan cepat karna kelelahan. Namun tangan kanannya tetap memegang erat sebuah pedang berukuran besar. Pandangan membunuh tak pernah ia alihkan sedikitpun dari musuh yang ada dihadapannya. Sesosok lelaki dengan salah satu matanya yang tertutup oleh penutup mata layaknya bajak laut dan juga pedang buntung seperti pisau pemotong daging itu juga menatap dengan hasrat membunuh yang sama besar.

Beberapa puluh meter dari dua orang itu, seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru jabrik tengah berlutut lemas karna rasa shock yang menjalari tubuhnya setelah nyawanya berhasil selamat berkat dinding es yang menahan laju dari tebasan pedang yang hampir saja memenggal kepalanya.

Pemuda dengan rambut putih dan pedang yang berbeda di kedua tangannya itu melompat ke belakang setelah puluhan jarum es melaju dengan cepat kearahnya dari seorang gadis yang sebelumnya telah menahan tebasannya.

"Menyerahlah, kalian tak akan bisa mengalahkanku meskipun telah bekerja sama. Begitupula dengan pemimpinmu, dia tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Yagura-sama" ucap pemuda berambut putih itu yang meperlihatkan gigi-gigi tajamnya seperti taring hiu.

"Cih, kami tak akan menyerah sebelum menghentikan pemimpin gila yang kau banggakan" ucap gadis gadis berambut hitam panjang itu setelah membantu rekannya berdiri.

"Ya, kami tak akan membiarkan dia terus berkuasa dengan segala kekejamannya. Kami akan terus berjuang untuk menghakhiri itu" ucap pemuda yang memiliki rambut biru berkaca mata yang telah sembuh dari shocknya dan langsung mengacungkan pedang bergagang dobel ke depan.

"Kalau begitu, matilah kalian berdua" ucapnya dengan nada dingin dan langsung melesat menyerang kedua musuhnya.

.

.

* * *

**Some Place,**

* * *

.

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang terus melangkahkan kakinya di sebuah lorong atau juga bisa disebut goa. Mata tajam dengan pupil vertikal berwarna hijau kekuningan layaknya mata ular berkilat saat terkena cahaya dari puluhan obor yang berjejer dan menempel pada sisi goa sebagai satu-satunya penerangan.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, ia berhenti di sebuah ruangan berukuran besar dan juga luas yang merupakan ujung dari lorong itu. Di ruangan itu tak ada benda apapun, kecuali delapan buah patung batu yang letaknya tidak beraturan dan berbentuk kepala naga berukuran besar setinggi lima meter mulai dari leher hingga kepalanya yang hampir mengisi seluruh bagian dari ruangan itu.

Namun ada hal aneh di ruangan itu, yaitu lantai di ruangan itu terdapat lingkaran dengan ukiran-ukiran berbentuk simbol asing yang rumit. Simbol-simbol di lantai itu juga saling berhubunganan dengan kedelapan patung kepala naga itu dan membentuk rantai yang seolah-olah 'menyegel patung' itu.

"Sedikit lagi.. ya.. sedikit lagi aku akan segera membangkitkanmu. Dan dengan kekuatanmu.. aku akan menguasai dunia. Khukukhu..." tawa laki-laki itu penuh ambisi hingga ahirnya berhenti setelah mendengan langkah kaki yang mengarah ke arahnya dan berbalik.

"Apa semuanya sudah beres?" tanyanya pada sosok yang baru saja datang.

"Semuanya telah saya siapkan seperti yang telah anda perintahkan, Tuan" ucap pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang bagian belakangnya dikucir menundukan kepalanya pada sang majikan.

"Hm, kerja bagus... Sebentar lagi kita akan berburu, Kabuto. Kita akan menangkap mangsa yang telah kelelahan. Rencanaku pasti akan berhasil Khukhukhu..." tawa sosok itu setelah menjelaskan rencananya kepada pengikut setianya.

"Hai'. Rencana anda memang selalu brilian Tuan" jawab pemuda bernama Kabuto pada tuannya dengan mata berkilat dari balik kaca matanya.

.

.

Di tengah lebat dan gelapnya Shi no Mori atau yang biasa disebut hutan kematian, terlihat dua orang dengan fisik dan rupa yang sama saling berhadapan. Ya, mereka berdua adalah Naruto, lebih tepatnya Naruto dengan chi bunshinnya.

"Kau tau tugas yang ku berikan padamu 'kan?" Ucap Naruto pada bunshinnya.

"Aku tau bos... Menggantikanmu selama kau pergi dan menjaga dia 'kan." " Tapi bos, apa kau benar-benar yakin akan pergi ke Kiri untuk membantu pasukan Rebelion sekarang juga?" ucap bunshin Naruto dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Ya, aku sangat yakin. Aku tak akan membiarkan peperangan di Kiri terus berlanjut dan semakin banyak memakan korban jiwa, apalagi jika perang itu hanya akan menghancurkan desa mereka sendiri pada ahirnya. Aku juga tak ingin bila mereka mengalami nasib sepertiku yang telah kehilangan kampung halamanku sendiri. "

"Kau sendiri juga tahu 'kan.. kalau beberapa bulan ini setelah pulang dari Nami aku terus berlatih keras. Aku yakin jika latihanku selama ini pasti membuahkan hasil dan mungkin akan membantuku disana nanti. Kau tenang saja..." Ucap Naruto meyakinkan.

"Hh... Baiklah, aku percaya padamu bos. Aku juga akan berjuang untuk menggantikanmu di Konoha." ucap bunshin Naruto.

"Hm" balas Naruto lalu mengambil sebuah topeng serigala berwarna putih dengan corak petir berwarna emas dari dalam tas dan memakainya. Setelah berkonsentrasi beberapa saat, tubuh Naruto telah terbungkus dengan chakra petir. Lalu ia mengankat tangan kanannya ke atas dan mengucakkan kata

"**Raijin"**

Tubuh Naruto yang terselimuti elemen petir langsung menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri bersama dengan kilatan biru layaknya kilatan petir menuju langit dan hanya menyisakan sedikit jejak hangus pada tanah.

"Semoga berhasil bos.." ucap bunshin Naruto memandang kepergian Naruto.

.

.

* * *

**Nami No Kuni a Second Later**

* * *

.

***Srash!***

***Byuuuurrrrrrrrr!***

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya tengah tercebur ke perairan di dekat sebuah jembatan besar yang ada di desa Nami setelah adanya kilatan petir. Pemuda itu tak lain adalah Naruto yang mengalami hard landing.

"Kuso!" teriak Naruto marah-marah setelah tercebur ke kali sesaat setelah berteleport. Setelah itu ia berenang dari perairan Nami dan bersandar pada sebuah pembatas di jembatan besar dengan lambang pusaran air dan bertuliskan 'UZUMAKI GOLDEN BRIDGE'.

Jembatan itu merupakan jembatan bersejarah di desa Nami, mengingat banyaknya peristiwa yang terjadi selama pembangunan jembatan itu. Dan juga sebagai pengingat bagi penduduk Nami atas kebebasan meraka selama menjadi desa jajahan Gatou.

Dan untuk nama, pada awalnya Tazuna hendak memberi nama jembatan itu 'NARUTO' sebagai perwujutan terima kasih atas apa yang telah Naruto lakukan bagi Tazuna dan Nami. Akan tetapi Naruto meminta agar jembatan itu dinamai 'UZUMAKI GOLDEN BRIDGE' dengan harapan bahwa jembatan ini akan menjadi jembatan emas bagi Nami agar menjadi desa Makmur dan juga sebagai pengingat keberadaan klan Uzumaki yang kini hanya tinggal beberapa saja.

'Ck. Ini adalah jarak maksimalku dalam menggunakan Raijin yang belum sempurna. Jutsu ini juga menyerap chakra yang cukup besar bila berteleportasi dalam jarak jauh. Selain itu, aku juga masih kesulitan dalam menentukan lokasi dan target perpindahan. Lain kali aku hanya akan menggunakannya saat sedang terdesak saja biar tidak gampang kena sial', pikir Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian barusan dan saat ia nyangkut di pohon asem dan juga pernah nubruk papan reklame saat ia berlatih Raijin selama hampir 4 bulan. (#Naruto: Seneng banget nih author nyiksa gue mulu! Awas, gua bales lu! **#**Author: Gwahaha,.. masih mending tuh.. daripada gue bikin nubruk bokong bemo hayo..?)

'Hh.. setelah ini aku harus berlari untuk mencapai Kiri untuk beberapa jam kedepan' pikir Naruto sambil menghela nafas dan mulai berlari ke arah desa Kiri.

.

**-CUT-**

.

* * *

Chapter 8 Complete...

Yo.. gimana pendapatnya tentang jutsu baru Naruto? Aneh kah? Jelek kah? Membingunkan kah? Gomen kalo belom bisa muasin hati para reader.

* * *

.

**Penjelasan tentang Jutsu:**

"**Raiton no Yoroi" **adalah jutsu yang memungkinkan penggunanya bergerak dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi dengan mengalirkan chakra petir hingga menyelimuti seluruh tubuh, namun jutsu bukan termasuk dalam jutsu teleport. Jutsu ini hanya dikuasai oleh Raikage 3 dan 4 plus Naruto di fic ini.

"**Raijin" **adalah jutsu pengembangan dari Raiton no Yoroi dalam hal jangkauannya. Jutsu ini termasuk dalam jikukan no jutsu, karna penggunanya benar-benar menghilang dan berpindah tempat tanpa melakukan pergerakan.

Jutsu ini memiliki kelebihan dibanding Hiraishin karna tak butuh segel tangan dan segel perpindahan, namun memiliki kelemahan karna tidak dapat dilakukan didalam ruangan sepeti goa dll kecuali di dalam bangunan yang masih bisa ditembus petir seperti atap dll.

Alasan saya bikin jutsu ini yaitu:

1. Disini Naruto saya bikin punya elemen utama raiton, dan mungkin juga akan memasterinya.

2. Sebagai pengganti Hiraishin, karna Naruto tak mungkin menguasai Hiraishin yang pada dasarnya menggunakan formula fuin yang pada saat ini belum dikuasai Naruto.

3. Keinginan saya membuat jutsu baru yang orisinil dari imajinasi saya.


End file.
